PPGD: The Devil Within
by Crazy Jbl
Summary: Dexter's old friend, Jake Phoenix, moves to Megaville in hopes of starting a new life. Having the soul of a powerful demon named Koganok, it is Jake's duty to send demons and other unholy creatures back to hell, but when someone from his past joins Dr. X, the lives of his new friends, the Powerpuff Girls, and the entire world are in danger. Will Jake, Dexter, and the girls survive?
1. Summery

The Powerpuff Girls have made a name for themselves since arriving to Megaville. They're just as well-known as they were in Townsville. They've made many wonderful new allies and friends as well as many new and powerful enemies, most notable that of Black Eden and the Darkstar Council. But now this battle between good and evil will shift as a boy named Jake Phoenix, an old friend of Dexter's, comes to town. Although he is haunted by a tragic and dark past, he seems like a nice guy.

He's charming, kind, funny, intelligent, and not bad on the eyes either. When he reunites with his old buddy Dexter and is introduced to the Powerpuffs, the girls instantly fawn over him, Buttercup mostly. He takes notice of this, but is not really looking for a relationship, he does however befriends them and smiles whenever he see them. But behind that smile is a sinister secret. Demonic if you will. A secret that not many know apposed to Dexter.

Jake Phoenix, the happy and cool human, has the soul of a very powerful demon from Hell named Koganok. After making a deal with Lucifer himself at the young age of 9, he traded his pure and innocent soul for a vile and evil one to save his mother's life from a deathly illness. After Koganok painfully forces its way into Jake, his mother is cured, unfortunately three days later she is killed in a hit-and-run and poor Jake had to live with his abusive and alcoholic father. After a cruel trick his father did to Jake concerning his mother, Jake used his demon power to nearly beat his father to death and set the school he went to on fire. He then ran away, hoping to avoid any humans whatsoever.

He stumbled upon an old cemetery where he met the care taker, an old man named Johnny Blaze, also known as the legendary Ghost Rider. Feeling sorry for the young boy, Johnny took him in and raised him like his son. He even trained Jake in controlling most of his powers. One year later, Johnny was attacked by his nemesis, Blackheart while Jake was away gathering food. Although Johnny finally defeated Blackheart once and for all, he was mortally wounded in the process. When Jake found Blaze on the ground dying, Johnny made him swear to always protect the innocent and always be in control of the demon inside of him. After Jake swears this, Johnny explains that he always saw Jake as his son and that he will always be with him, perhaps not in person, but always in spirit. With his last breath, Johnny gives Jake a small magic container that could literally capture and trap evil souls. Johnny died in Jake's arms.

After a few months of traveling, he collapsed in front of the house of Dexter, Dee-Dee, and their parents. They treat him like their own and Jake befriends both Dexter and Dee-Dee, becoming like another sibling to them. Dexter's folks locates Jake's aunt Helen and she takes him in. After some years living in Alabama, Helen and Jake move to Megaville and Jake reunites with his old friend.

Meanwhile, Dr. X watches him from afar and thinks of recruiting Jake into Black Eden, for he knows how powerful Jake is. Will Jake work for Dr. X? Or will the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter convince him otherwise?


	2. The New Kid

It was a calm and nice winter in the city of Megaville. The air was surprisingly warm and the sun was shining bright, although the news said it would be 35 degrees come tomorrow.

"That's right folks, Enjoy the nice weather today because tomorrow will be a different story. This has been Gracie Neles with the Megaville weather, and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas. Back to you guys at the studio." the little Asian reporter said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Gracie, for the weather. Now on to sports. With the Baltimore Ravens suffering another devastating loss this past week, I'm starting to wonder if they will ever win anoth-" suddenly the channel changed to an episode of Spongebob Squarepants.

"Hey! I was watching that, Bubbles!" yelled Buttercup.

"Too bad. I wanna see Spongebob." Bubbles said with a sly smile on her face.

"But you watch this stupid show all the time! Plus, it's on, like, 50 freaking times everyday anyway! It'll be on when we come back home!"

"So will the news."

"And your point is…?"

"You can watch the news after school, right now, I'm watching this."

"Grrrr! Bubbles, if you don't change the channel right now, I'm gonna-"

"Calm down, Buttercup. We're going to school in a few minuets anyway. You can stand to watch this. Besides, it is Bubble's turn with the remote today after all." Blossom said to her sister.

"Pft. Whatever. I know YOU can't to get to school so you can be with Dorkster." Buttercup said with a devilish smile.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Blossom yelled, blushing at Buttercup's mention of Dexter.

"Oh yeah? You gonna do something about it Leader-girl?"

"You keep on talking and I will!"

"Oh YEAH?!"

"YEAH!" The two jumped off the couch and glared at each other with fists at hand. Before they could do anything, a loud voice came from the kitchen yelling "Blossom! Buttercup! You two better not start another fight! I'm STILL paying of the last window you broke! Now all of you get in here and grab your lunches."

"Coming Professor." Bubbles said, hopping towards the kitchen.

With stern looks on their faces, Blossom and Buttercup replied "Coming Professor." and floated to the kitchen. They grabbed their lunches, gave the Professor kisses on the cheek, and flew off to Megaville Elementary.

As they were flying, Bubbles looked at Blossom and asked, "Hey Blossom? Have you noticed that less bad guys have been appearing lately?"

Blossom, with a confused look, replied "What do you mean Bubbles?"

"I mean there hasn't been any crime commited. No monsters, no alien invasions, there hasn't even been any robberies in two weeks."

"Hmm. Now that you mention it, there rally hasn't."

"That really sucks. I want some action!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but so do I." Bubbles said.

"Well, we ARE superheroes after all. Maybe the villains know who we are and don't want to mess with us." Blossom explained.

"You really think so Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"It's a possibility."

"Well there had better some excitement soon or else I'm gonna to make some." Buttercup said.

"Whatever you say Buttercup."

As the girls arrived to school, Bubbles went inside with Mandy and Gaz, annoying them as they walked. Buttercup was about to go in until she noticed a boy with a black sleeves shirt and jeans on was the only one walking to school. The boy was a light skinned African American boy with light blue eyes like Bubbles' were. He had a hat on but she could tell the boy had his hair in braids. She also noticed a tiny but noticeable scar on his left cheek. Blossom took notice of Buttercup staring at the boy.

"Why are you staring at that guy Buttercup?" She asked.

"Well…usually everyone takes the bus or have their parents drop them off to school. He's the only one that's walking here."

"O…K. Maybe he just likes to exercise. That's not a reason to stare at him."

"I know but there's something about him that I…can't really explain."

Blossom looked at her weirdly. Then she grinned a bit and said "Well, he IS kinda cute. You got a little crush on him or something?" with tease in her voice.

Buttercup blushed at the question and yelled. "What!? No no no no! Nothing like that. It's just…". She thought a bit. "Never mind. Forget I even mentioned it." Then she walked in the school. *{Sigh} Buttercup sure is wired…although…she kinda has a point. Everyone DOES have a mode of transportation to get here. Everyone but him.* Blossom thought to herself. Suddenly a purple glove grabbed her shoulder.

"EEK!" she screamed.

"Whoa! Blossom, what's wrong?" Dexter asked.

"Oh, {pant} {pant}, Dexter it's you. You kinda scared me for a second."

"Sorry about that. Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. C'mon. Let's go before we're late for class."

"Right behind ya."

"Good mornig, class." Ms. Meryl said to the class.

"Good mornig, Ms. Meryl!"

"Sup teach?" Ed said.

"I have a surprise for you all today. Today we have a new student coming. Isn't that wonderful?" Most of the students were semi glad.

"He should be any second no-". The sound of the door opening interrupted her. A boy came in with Principle Scar behind him. It was the same boy Buttercup was staring at earlier but his hat is off this time. As he came in, at least every girl in the class blushed at how good looking the boy was. Even Mandy's cheeks were a little pink.

"Hello Mr. Scar." Ms. Meryl said.

"Hello Ms. Meryl. This is the new student who will be in your class." Ms. Meryl looked at the young man.

"Why, hello. My name is Ms. Meryl." she said as she lifted her hand up for a handshake.

The boy took her hand and said "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Meryl." then bowed and kissed her hand which made Meryl blush and giggle.

"Oh my. {giggle} Quite the gentleman. Thank you for bringing him Mr. Scar."

"It was no trouble. Young man, be sure to come into my office during the week to get fitted for your school uniform." Scar said to him.

"Yes sir."

And with that Scar left. "Well, young gentleman, please introduce yourself to the class." said Ms. Meryl.

The boy turned to the class and saw blank faces from the boys and lovey-dovey faces from the girls. {Looks at the readers and grins, then looks back at the class} "Hello everyone. My name's Jake. Jake Phoenix. But you can call me J.P. for short if you want."

"Welcome to Megaville Elementary Jake." The class and Ms. Meryl said.

"Thank you."

"Now, Mr. Phoenix, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself."

"…..Like what?" Some of the girls giggled at his response.

"{Giggle} Like your likes, your dislikes, hobbies, what you want to be when you grow up. Things like that."

"Oh! Ok. Well, I like a lot of things. I like food, sports, sleeping, reading, learning new things, I'll listen to any kind of music if I like the song, I can sing a little bit too courtesy of my momma. I really don't hate anything much, but if there are two things in the world that I CANNOT stand is bullies and bugs, more specifically spiders. I also do a little karate. But I don't really know what I want to do when I grow up yet." Jake finished.

"Well that's all right. You're an interesting guy Jake."

"Aw c'mon Ms. Meryl. You're making me blush."

"{Giggles} Simply adorable. Well why don't you take a seat and we'll get class star-"

"SIT NEXT TO ME, JAKE!"

"NO, SIT NEXT TO ME!"

"WHY WOULD HE SIT NEXT TO YOU WHEN HE CAN SIT NEXT TO ME!" shouted the girls. All of them were arguing about who Jake would sit next with.

Jake looking towards the readers again "Well, this is gonna be an interesting fan fiction. Ha ha ha. Stay tuned ya'll."


	3. Old Friends Reunite

"And that's all for today class. Have a wonderful day and see you tomorrow." Ms. Meryl said putting her books away. Once the bell rang everyone ran out of the class room, save for Jake who was the one actually following the rules and walked out of the class room. As he walked he couldn't help but like he was being followed. He turned around to see most of the girls in class behind him with heart shaped eyes.

*Whoa. This school is weird….*

"Can I carry your bag for you, Jake?"

"No, let ME carry your bag for you."

"Get in line you floozies! You'd let ME carry your bag for you, wouldn't you Jake?"

*But I kinda like it.* He thought to himself. "Ladies, please. There's no need to fight. I can carry my own bag, but I thank you all for the generous offer. See ya." He said to the crowd of girls and pace walked away.

"He's so dreamy."

"I'm gonna marry him one day."

"Not if I marry him first!"

Jake walked into the cafeteria. He noticed that most of his classmates were having lunch as well. He walked to the vast variety of food. Today's menu was meatloaf, macaroni n cheese, string beans, and apple sauce. *Not my favorite stuff in the world, but it sure beats starving to death.* he thought. He grabbed the food and put them on his tray. He walked around the cafeteria to see if there was an empty seat. There was none. *Crap. I want to sit alone.* He looked left and saw three kids sitting together.  
One of them looked a little older than the other two. He was the tallest one. He had short black and spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a red collar and sleeves and a circle in the middle, light blue jeans and red and white shoes.

One of the had a VERY large head, blue eyes, and brown hair that resembled ice-cream. His wardrobe consists exclusively of red a T-shirt that sports symbol of electrons, circling a nucleus. He also worn blue jeans and a pair of black and white Converse Chuck Taylor All-Stars.

The last boy is wearing a pink hat that matched his shirt with blue pants and shoes. His hair is brown. He also has blue colored eyes. But the most noticeable feature about him is his huge buck tooth.

*Well, here goes nothing.* He walks up to the boys while they're talking and asks "Hi guys. Do you mind if I sit with ya'll today?"

The boys turn to him and smile. "Sure. Grab a seat." the tall one said.

Jake smiles and thanks them as he does. "You're the new student, right?" the big headed boy asked him.

Jake nodded and replied "Yeah. Name's Jake Phoenix."

"Cool. I'm Jimmy. Jimmy Neutron. This is Timmy Turner and Danny Fenton."

"Hello." Timmy said.

"Nice to meet you." Danny said.

"Likewise. So what were you guys talking about earlier?"

"Oh nothing special. We were just talking about how badly I beat these two in the new "Crash Nebula" online video game…AGAIN." Timmy said laughing.

"I'm telling you, Turner, one of these days I'm gonna beat you! I was close the last time!" Jimmy said.

"How do you always beat us, dude? The game just game out last week yet you know every trick and cheat. It's like they magically came to you." Danny said.

"{Nervously} What? M-magic? Please. Tha-that's just crazy. He he."

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like you have fairy god parents or anything." Danny added.

*Man. I'm surrounded by nerds.* Jake thought.

"All right! Lunch time!" Buttercup shouted. "I'm starving!"

"So am I." Bubbles noted. She looked around, trying to find Blossom. "Hey Buttercup. Where's Blossom?"

"Like you even have to ask. She's likely with Dorkster underneath their kissing tree again."

"Their not kissing."

"Bubbles please. You've seen the way those two look at each other. It's obvious they like each other." Buttercup paused. "But I swear, if Four-eyes tries to make any moves on Blossom, I'll shove those dumb looking glasses of his right up his-"

"Buttercup! Language! There's kids reading."

"Oh right. Sorry. Anyway, let's find Blossom." The girls walked around found her. "C'mon, Bubbles."

"Coming."

Dexter and Blossom were sitting at their favorite spot: the only cherry tree near the school. Dexter was reading the latest "The Justice Friends" comic and Blossom was staring at him smiling. Dexter took notice of this and asked "Blossom? Are you ok?" Blossom didn't even hear him. She just stared at him, smiling and blushing.

"Blossom." again she continued to stare.

"BLOSSOM!" Dexter shouted.

She snapped out of her trance and shook her head. "Huh? What?"

*Did she really have no clue what she was doing?* Dexter thought. "You were staring at me like I had a huge pimple on my face."

"Oh. {Blushing} Sorry, Dexter. I was just…"

"Just what?"

"Well, we've been friends for a little while now and I was wondering. Do you…"

"Yeeeaaahh…?"

"Do you…do you think of me as more than just a friend? Something a little more…." moving closer to him. "passionate?". Dexter's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Blossom just ask what he thinks she's asking?

"Uh…well…if you want my true and honest opinion on the matter…"

"Yes?"

"I think that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever known."

"{Giggling} Really?"

"Of course, you stupid girl. I'm crazy about you."

"Wow Dexter. I didn't think you thought that way about me."

"I've thought that way ever since I first meet you."

"So…what do we do now?"

"The only thing TO do is for me to show you how much I'm crazy about you.". And with that, Dexter moved closer to Blossom with intent on kissing her. Blossom closed her eyes, puckered her lips together and-

"Blossom…. Blossom!… BLOSSOME, WAKE UP!" said Dexter. Blossom opened her eyes quickly. She awoke in the cafeteria to find Dexter giving her a weird look. She slowly got her head off her arms and asked "Wha- What happened?"

"You were asleep and you got saliva all over yourself."

Blossom looked at her arms and shirt and said "EWW! Disgusting!"

Dexter couldn't help but laugh at Blossom. "Didn't get much sleep last night?"

"Not really. The English project Mr. Teacherman has us working on is kinda difficult…even for ME. I stayed up 'till, like, 1:35 in the mornig last night."

"{Chuckle} Sorry I can't help you on it. English isn't really my strong point, you know."

"That's all right. It isn't mine either." Blossom looked at her slobber stained uniform again. "Eww."

"I'll go get you some napkins, Blossom."

"Thank you." Dexter got off the table and walked away.

"Hey, Blossom!" Bubbles said.

"Sup, Leader-Girl?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh. Hey girls. Nothing much." Buttercup looked at her uniform and the part of the table with Blossom's saliva and said "Nothin' much, huh, Drool Mister? Ha ha ha ha." Buttercup laughed.

"Oh Ha Ha, Buttercup."

"I'm telling you, Turner, Jet Fusion can beat the pants off Crash Nebula."

"You wish, Neutron."

"I don't have to wish. Wishing is just another word for 'Ignorance'. What I'm stating is fact."

"Yeah? Well…you wish it they were facts."

As Timmy and Jimmy continued to argue, Jake leaned over next to Danny and asked "Do they always argue like this?"

"Nah. They usually argue about which is more reliable: science or fairies."

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm gonna go get seconds. I'm sure those two won't even notice I'm gone."

"Okay." Jake left the table and proceeded to the row of food. Dexter was next to but they didn't notice each other until Dexter and Jake towards each other and-

CRASH!

"Oof!" said Jake

"Ahh!" said Dexter.

Both were on the ground. "Hey, watch it!" Dexter said getting up and dusting himself off.

"My bad, man. I didn't mean to bump into-…" Jake paused and squinted his eyes at Dexter. "….Dex?"

Dexter looked up and said "Hmm?"

"Dexter Cavanaugh? Is that really you?"

Dexter took a minute to figure out who the boy was and when he did "Jake Pheonix?"

Jake then smiled and said "DEX!"

"J.P.!" The two friends hugged each other and laughed.

"Oh man! Dex! Wha- God, it's good to see you man!"

"It's good to see you too! It's been too long. Look at you. You're doing much better than the last time I saw you."

"Well look at YOU. Still wearing the same outfit as before." Dexter blushed and chuckled.

"But hey, trying to keep it in style right? Ha ha ha."

"Ha ha. Yeah, I guess." The two hugged each other again.

"Oh Dex. It's so good to see you."

"When did you move to Megaville, J.P.?"

"About a week ago. Auntie Helen was getting tired of that old and noisy apartment we were living at in Alabama. She found a nice house here in Megaville so we packed up and left. Unfortunately we live deep in East Foldwing Road."

"Really? Isn't that the most dangerous part of the city?"

"The very same."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. The house was the cheapest one we could really afford so it's not like we had a choice. But, hey, it's cool! Besides, you know I can take care of myself thanks to…you know."

"Yeah."

"Yep…By the way, where's Dee Dee? I'd expect her to be annoying the crap out of you right now. I wanna see her again." Dexter look to the ground with a sad look on his face. "Dex?…Dex, what's wrong?"

"Dee Dee. She-she's not here."

"What do you mean?" Dexter remained silent. "Dexter. Please. What's up?"

Dexter looked at Jake with a tiny tear in his eye and said "She's…gone. Dee Dee's gone."

It took Jake a minute to realize what Dexter meant, but when he did, he gave a sad face as well.

"Oh. Dexter. Man, I'm-I'm really sorry dude."

"….Yeah. So am I."

"How did it happen?" Dexter tried to tell him; he couldn't bring up enough strength to however.

"Hey, Dex. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I totally understand."

"Thank you. I'd rather not be reminded of the pain her death brought me."

Jake closed his eyes and chuckled a bit. "I still remember the time she snuck into your lab and turned you into a bunny. That was hilarious." Dexter smiled a little bit, but was still feeling down.

"Listen, Dexter. You know of my past. You know of the pain I had to go through when…when my mother and mentor died. I could've felt sorry for myself for years, but I didn't. And you shouldn't either. You need to move on. That's how you grow. Life will have it's ups and downs. Even when you're down, even when you're on the lowest level you could possibly be, the only place you can go now is up. I'm sure that's what Dee Dee wants you to do."

"….."

"Like Dr. Seuss once said, 'Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.'. So I guess what I'm really trying to say is don't be sad because Dee Dee's gone, be happy for all the good times you two shared and that she was there to share it with you in the first place. And I'm sure Dee Dee's watching over you from Heaven as we speak so she's not really gone. You may not be able to see her, but you can feel her spirit."

"….{Chuckle} You always did know what to say, J.P."

"Well, I don't mean to toot my own horn but it's a gift."

Dexter brought his head up and smiled. "Ha ha ha ha ha. Thank you, Jake. I feel a whole lot better now."

"Good. {Sigh} So now what?" Dexter looked at Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup sitting together. Jake turned around and saw them as well. His eyes opened wide. "Are they the Powerpuff Girls? THE Powerpuff Girls?"

"Yeah. They're my friends."

Jake turned to Dexter with a sly smile on his face. "Okaaayy. Dexter getting' it with the ladies. *It's about f #$ing time.*".

"Oh shut up. Want me to introduce you to them?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Let's go."


	4. School Fight

"Hey, Blossom!" Bubbles said.

"Sup, Leader-Girl?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh. Hey girls. Nothing much." Buttercup looked at her uniform and the part of the table with Blossom's saliva and said "Nothin' much, huh, Drool Mister? Ha ha ha ha." Buttercup laughed.

"Oh Ha Ha, Buttercup."

"Where's Dexter? I thought I saw him with you earlier." Bubbles asked.

"He's getting me some napkins so I can clean up the mess I made."

"Man, you must've been REALLY tired last night." Buttercup said.

"Yeah. Mr. Teacherman is really giving us a hard time with this project."

"Which is why I'm not doing it."

"You do know it's 30% of our final grade right?"

"So?" Buttercup said, folding her arms.

"Soooo, if you fail the project, just think about what the Professor's gonna do when he finds out."

"….So, uh, 30% huh?"

"Yep."

"Pssh. Whatever. (nerd)."

"Say something?"

"No!"

"Hey, here comes Dexter. But who's that with him?" Bubbles asked.

The girls turned around and saw Dexter approaching with Jake. "Hey, Buttercup, it's that boy you were staring at this morning." Blossom said.  
"Well, duh. I can see that."

"I wonder how Dexter knows him."

"He's probably another nerdy friend of his. Like Neutron and Otto."

"Be nice."

"Whatever."

"Hey girls." Dexter said.

"Hey."

"Hi Dexter."

"Sup dork?"

"Hmph. Anyway, this is my long time friend, Jake Pheonix."

"Hello. I'm Blossom." Blossom said. She extended her hand out for a handshake.

Jake took her hand and said, "I know who you are. Leader of the Powerpuff Girls. May I just say that it is a great honor to finally meet you, Ms. Blossom.", then he bowed and kissed her hand like he did with Ms. Meryl, making Blossom blush and giggle. Dexter raised an eyebrow at Jake's action.

"And you must be Bubbles. Wow. It's true what people say; you ARE really cute." Jake took her hand and kissed it. Bubbles then blushed and let out a goofy giggle.

"And last but not least, Buttercup. I have to say you are by far the toughest fighter I've heard of. The stories I've heard about you are the stuff of legend."

"If you say so." Jake tried to take her and kiss it as well but Buttercup quickly took it back and said "Hey! No touchy. My sisters may buy your suck up and kissy kissy crap, but I don't. Got it?"

"Buttercup, be nice! He's only being polite." Blossom said.

"That's all right, Blossom. I totally understand. It's not the first time that's happened."

"Whatever. So how long have you and Dorkster know each other anyway?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh, me and Dex go WAY back. Let's just say that, uh, things weren't really looking good for me until I passed out in front of Dexter's home."

"Passed out? What happened to you?" Bubbles asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, it's kinda personal. I really don't that many people knowing about my past besides the time I spent with Dexter and his family. You understand, right?"

"Uh-huh." Bubbles said.

"Of course." Blossom said.

"I don't." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup." Blossom said sternly.

"Anyway, once I woke up and recovered, they treated like I was part of the family. Me, Dexter, and his sister would do everything together. I was like another brother to them. A few weeks later his parents located my Auntie Helen and I moved with her to Alabama. I really didn't want to leave, but I didn't have a choice. But before I left Dex and I promised that we would always be brothers, no matter how far we're apart." Dexter and Jake then fist bumped, smiling as they did it.

"Awww! That SOOOO sweet." Bubbles said. She was about to cry.

"Wow. That IS sweet. Jake, you are a really interesting person." Blossom added.

"Why thank you." Jake said blushing.

"How come you never told us about Jake, Dexter? It'd seem a person so close to you would be mentioned sooner or later." Blossom asked.

"Well… the day Jake had moved away….it was 3 weeks before Dee Dee was killed." Dexter said.

"Oh. Sorry, Dexter." Blossom sadly said.

"It's okay." He said with a smile on his face, which shocked Blossom a little. With a puzzled look on her face she said "Really?".

"Um…yeah. Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Well, no offence, but whenever Dee Dee's name is mentioned you never smile about it. It just caught me off guard is all."

"Well, usually I would be sad about it. But I'm okay with it now thanks to Jake. He gave me some really good advice. Now, I can truly move on."

"Wow. A good friend AND a advice giver. Very cool, Jake." Bubble said. Jake couldn't help but smile. As he smiled, Buttercup looked at him. *Hmm. I can't help but wonder that he's hiding something BIG time. What doesn't he want people to know?* she thought. Just as she was going to ask him something, a loud bang was heard from across the cafeteria. A lunch tray was slammed unto the ground and sounds of a struggle and laughter was happening.

"Oww! Let me go, Francis!" Timmy said.

"Why don't you make me, twerp." It was one of the school bullies, Francis, putting Timmy in a chokehold. Jimmy was getting a wet willy from Sperg, and Danny was missing on account that he sensed a ghost nearby and went on to fight it.

"Oh great. It's Sperg and Francis." Buttercup said.

"They famous around here?" Jake asked.

"They're the two of the meanest, nastiest, rudest, most immature bullies in Megaville Elementary." Bubble said, trembling. She still remembers the time those two stuck 30 wads of gum in her hair. It took her 5 weeks to get it all out.

"And they're about to be two of the most hurt bullies after I get done with them." Buttercup said raising her fist. She started to walk towards the bullies until Jake stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Ms. Buttercup. I got these two." Jake said.

"Uh, no offence, but those two are taller AND stronger than you. You won't last 10 seconds."

"Just trust me on this. It won't last long." Jake said, giving a thumbs up and winked at her. Buttercup's cheeks went pink as he walked to the bullies. "Hey! You there!" Sperg and Francis turned around and saw Jake a foot from them. "Let them go."

They both looked at each other and laughed hard. "And whose gonna make us? You, shorty?" Sperg said. Both of them laughed.

"If you don't, then yeah. I'm gonna make you."

"I'd like to see you try." Francis said.

"Then c'mon. Bring it on." They laughed again.

"Listen, newbie, you're new here so we'll give a break just for today. Now run along." Francis said. Jake didn't move.

"I said let them go." Jake said with some anger in his voice.

"Hey, I told you beat it. What, are you deaf or something?"

"No, but you seem to be." Some of the other students laughed a bit.

"Oh yeah?" Francis said as he dropped Timmy to the floor. He walked over to Jake and got in his face. "You got some nerve trying to mess with me."

"Hey, Francis. I know this guy. He was in my class earlier. He kissed Ms. Meryl's hand like she was royalty or something. Ha ha!" Sperg said.

"So, you 're into older women huh?" Francis asked, laughing.

"Yeah. Just ask your mom. She knows me VERY well." Jake replied with a grin on his face. At least everyone in the lunch room laughed at his joke, save for Francis. Even Sperg was laughing until Francis turned and gave him a 'STFU' look. Jake noticed that and said "Hey, don't blame your friend. He was the one that introduced me to her in the first place."

"What?! That's a lie!" Sperg shouted.

"Oh, and, Sperg right? Can you do me a favor and tell your mom to bring me my money before I slap the taste out of her mouth again? And she better not be late again either." The other students "Ooh"'d at the response. Even Eddy let out an "Oh s# $!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!" Sperg screamed.

"That's is! You're going down, new meat." Francis said. He tried to punch Jake in the face but he dodged it. Francis went for another punch only to end with the same result. A fury of punches was aimed for Jake, only to hit nothing but air. "Stay still will ya?"

"Why would I do that? It's fun messing with you like this. I'm getting some exercise."

"That's it!" Francis pause his assault for a second and grabbed his shirt. He ripped it of to reveal a red and black karate outfit with a chain around his waist.

Jake raised an eyebrow and said "Uh….ok. And you had that under your uniform the whole time?"

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh. So what to do practice?"

"Deathkwondo."

"Interesting."

"Now, prepare to takes the floor." Francis ran towards Jake and jumped up. He then extended his leg out and attempted to kick him, however Jake caught the kick, grabbed Francis' leg, and spun around. Over and over Jake spun, making Francis scream and get dizzy. Sperg had enough and ran towards Jake to help Francis, but Jake saw him coming. With one last spin he let the pale skinned bully go and sent him flying towards Sperg. "Oh crap." he said as Francis collided with Sperg. Their heads collided and both were on the floor with dazed eyes. Everyone stood shocked and silent but a second later everyone cheered for Jake.

"Whoa. Jake is an awesome fighter." Blossom said.

"Yep. He's pretty amazing." Dexter added.

"Amazing? He's the greatest EVER!" Bubbles blurted out with sparkles in her eyes.

"Pff. He's not that great. I could've taken those two with my eyes closed. *Though that was kinda cool.*" Buttercup thought.

Jake smiled as the student cheered for him, but the cheering ceased when a teacher walked behind Jake. It was Mr. Lancer and he did not look happy. Jake slowly turned around and saw Lancer string at him. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"More than you can imagine. Principle Scar's office; NOW."

"Aw man."

* * *

"I must say, Mr. Pheonix, your first day of school and you're already in trouble. I am very disappointed." Principle Scar said the Jake. Jake was sitting with his head down in a chair across Scar's desk. "Fighting is a very serious offence here. You know this, yes?"

He looked at the principle and said "But I had a good reason to. Francis and Sperg-".

"Are now in the nurses office with possible concussions. They claim that you were the one that started the fight AND that they have witnesses to prove their claim."

Jake squinted his eyes in disbelief and said "What?! They're lying! I didn't start the fight! Francis threw the first punch, not me! If anything I was defending myself! And the so called "witnesses" are some of their victims they've terrified into saying that crap!".

"Well, until I see some proof, I'm afraid I'm going to suspend you."

Then Jake got of his chair and was really pissed off now. "I was helping Timmy and Jimmy AND I was DEFENDING myself! What, Francis and Sperg can beat up people left and right and get away with it, but whenever I try to stand up to them I'M the one in trouble?!". Then his skin started to go from light brown to light pink and started emanating heat. But Scar didn't notice.

*Phew, is it getting warm in here?* Principle scar thought to himself. "Mr. Pheonix, sit down NOW!"

Jake's voice got a little deeper as he yelled "No! Not until you un-suspend me and suspend those two f%& s instead!"

"MR. PHEONIX! IF YOU DO NOT SIT DOWN AND WATCH YOUR TONE THIS INSTANT I HAVE HALF A MIND TO EXPELL YO-" Principle Scar was interrupted by a knock on the door. "WHAT?!"

"It's Buttercup, sir. I have something to show you."

"Can't it wait until after I'm done dealing with Mr. Pheonix?"

"Actually, it has to do with Jake, sir."

"{Sigh} fine. Come in." Buttercup walked in with her hands behind her back. She looked at Jake who was still staring at Scar out of anger but he was calming down. She noticed his skin was returning to it's original color and the room's temperature was decreasing. *Whoa.* She looked to Scar and said "Principle Scar, I have proof that Francis and Sperg started the fight."

He raised an eyebrow and said "You do?" Buttercup nodded. "Well, let's see it."

Buttercup moved towards Scar, took out a Iphone and said "One of my fan-club members recorded the whole thing on this. I asked her if I could borrow it to show you that Jake's innocent." She tapped on the screen and it displayed a picture of Tootie and Suzy giving the 'peace' symbol and giggling. Buttercup tapped on the camera button and pushed play. It showed Francis and Sperg messing with Timmy and Jimmy, then it showed Francis throwing punches to Jake, then she fast-forward to when Sperg ran to them in an attempt to attack Jake. "As you can see, sir, Frances and Sperg were torturing the two nerds and Jake was defending them and himself."

Scar pondered on this for a minute and said "Well, in that case, Jake is off the hook….for now. The both of you may leave now."

"Thank you, sir." Buttercup said. As Jake and Buttercup were leaving, Scar added "However, Mr. Pheonix, it you ever talk to me or any of the faculty like earlier I WILL suspend you. Understand?"

"Yes sir. I apologize."

"Hmm. Just don't let it happen again. On your way." The two left. "{Sigh} kids today. So desensitized by movies and television."

* * *

Buttercup and Jake were walking the empty halls. Jake was staring at the ground with an angry look. Buttercup turned to him and asked "Hey, are you ok?" He didn't answer. She looked at him with a concerned look. *Man, Scar must've really got him upset.* she thought. She continued to look at him and found out that Blossom was right this mornig, Jake was cute. Hell, he was hot! It was no wonder every girl at school wanted to be his girlfriend. She blushed a little bit. Then she remembered about his skin changing colors and the heat. *What was that about?*. "You know…it was pretty cool the way you handled those two assholes in the cafeteria. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My…my 'step-father' taught me." He said with a grim look.

"Well, if you're anything like you're step-father, I bet he can kick ass like a bos-"

"Why did you help me?" He interrupted.

"I dunno. Why do you need to know why? I did save you from getting expelled."

Jake stopped walking and said "I didn't need your help! I would've been just fine on my own!"

Buttercup turned around and responded "Oh really? 'Cause by the way you were acting, I'd thought otherwise! The least you can say is 'Thank you'!"

"Why should I thank you?! Why should you care if I got expelled?! You don't know me!"

"Wha-what are you saying?! I didn't do it for me, I did it for Dorkster!. What, you'd rather get expelled on your first day of school and, most importantly, be separated from Dork-, I mean Dexter, your 'brother', again than to have someone try to help you?! What the hell?! I didn't HAVE to help you, you know! I could've let Scar kick you out of here!" Jake looked at her and Buttercup looked at him with anger on their faces.

After a few seconds, Jake let out a little chuckle and said "You should've seen your face. Getting all mad. Nice speech by the way. If I wasn't messin' with you, you definitely would've convinced me." Jake then walked away, leaving Buttercup to wonder what the hell just happened.

"Wait. Are you saying that you faked that little argument…just so you could see me get mad?!"

"Yep."

"Oh you asshole son of a d# $ head! I should kick your ass!"

"Yeah…but you won't…Butterscotch." He grinned.

"It's BUTTERCUP!"

"Whatever."

"GRRRRR!" She turned the other way and walked. "Such an asshole!"

Jake stopped and said "Oh, and Buttercup?"

She sharply turned around and yelled "What?!"

He turned his head and said "….Thank you… for helping me. I really appreciate it." She blushed a bit. "You know, I've been through a lot of s% # you can't even begin to imagine. Not many people helped me. Not even for one minuet. You, Dexter and his family, my 'step-father', and my aunt are the only ones I can really rely on. So….thanks."

Buttercup didn't know what to say. She'd never really felt sorry for anyone before. But Jake was different. She crossed her arms and said "Pff. Whatever."

Jake smiled and continued to walk away. Buttercup started to walk away as well, but stopped and turned around only to find Jake was gone. She thought to herself for a bit. *…You're welcome.*

* * *

The final bell rang. Every student walked out of school and conversed amongst themselves. "And I was, like, no fringing' way."

"I know, right."

"Yo, man, you check out da new Gucci Man song, homie? That s$ # off da hook."

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Dexter were outside. Blossom asked "So you're coming to our house tomorrow, right Dexter?"

"Yeah. I'll be there around 4:30."

"Oh, great. The dork's coming over. I gotta find my disinfectant spray." Buttercup said.

"Hey, Dexter, why don't you ask Jake if he wants to come over. It'd be more fun with him around." Bubbles said.

"Yeah Dexter. It'd be nice to have him visit. It'll be a good way to get to know him too." Blossom added.

"Sure, I'll ask him."

"Where is he anyway?" Buttercup asked.

"He went home already. He said he had some 'work' to take care of."

"Oh…ok." she said with disappointment in her voice.

"What's up with you, Buttercup? You sound like you miss him or something." Blossom asked.

"What? No. I…just….never mind."

"Hmm. Well ok then."

* * *

Jake was walking home. He wasn't too far from the school. He heard a low growling sound coming from an ally way across the street. Then something flashed in his pocket. He took out a small, grayish black container. The container was flashing red and humming a low sound. "Crap. Not another one NOW." he said to himself. He walked across the street and into the ally way. He looked around and tried to find the source of the growling.

"I know you're here somewhere! Show yourself now and I promise you're trip back will be quick and as painless as possible! Don't make me come look for you!" he yelled. Silence. Utter silence filled the ally. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Jake saw a figure moving very quickly out of the ally way. "Damn it, this one's fast."

Just as he was about to follow the figure, he heard a familiar voice saying "Hey Pheonix! We got a bone to pick with you!" He turned around and saw Francis and Sperg with bandages on their heads. They walked to him.

"Hey Pheonix." Sperg said. "You think you're funny, don't you? Smashing our heads together."

"Yeah, then having your girlfriend get us suspended. We should kick your ass right here, right now. But…I'm feeling generous. You give us your lunch money for the next year and we'll leave you alone…some of the time. What do you say, newbie?" Francis said. Jake just stood there, emotionless. "Well, what's your answe-" Francis was interrupted as both him and Sperg saw Jake's eyes turn from blue to dark red. They gave a worried look to each other and backed up slowly. Jake's eyes went to red once again. That was all it took for the bumbling bullies to run and scream in terror. Jake then lifted his left hand and, as he did, Francis and Sperg were lifted off the ground and landed into a dumpster face first. He then chuckled to himself and walked off.

Francis and Sperg poked their heads out of the dumpster, shocked up at what happened.

"What is with that guy?" Sperg asked.

"I don't know but he should have his eyes checked."


	5. You Hunt Demons?

It was 7:57 at the Utonium household. The Professor was on his recliner reading his newspaper and smoking his pipe, Bubbles was on the floor watching Spongebob Squarepants, and Blossom was doing her homework on the couch, but Buttercup wasn't home. A few minuets earlier she had asked the Professor if she could visit a friend for a little while, when in reality she wanted to scour the city and look for some bad guys to beat up even when the Professor told them not to look for any alone, especially at night. He granted her permission and told her to be home around 9:00.

"Man, that was TOO easy." Buttercup said as she flew towards the city. She thought she'd look in the East Foldwing neighborhood first, since that was one of the most dangerous places to be. Despite Megaville being a wonderful place to live, East Foldwing was more like the Bronx with it's high crime rate. Robberies, hit-n-runs, gang wars, drug dealings, rapes, murders, you name it. East Foldwing was a REALLY f&$%ed up place to live in. Only the most badass or dumbest people dared to step forth in this section of Megaville.

However, despite those facts, no even the crime lords dared to mess with the Powerpuff Girls. Whenever news spreads the even just one of them was in East Foldwing, most of the crime would cease. That wasn't what Buttercup wanted. She wanted there to be crime so she could kick some ass. She wanted to make East Foldwing a better place and that would only happen if she would beat up the bad guys and throw them in jail where they belonged.

She walked the city streets, looking for anything that could considered crime. However, the only 'crime' she saw was a person throwing a piece of trash on the floor instead of in a trashcan. "{Sigh} what the hell! I flew all the way out here and nothing's happening! Gah! I guess I might as well go home before the Professor sends Blossom and Bubbles to look for me. Then I'd be in humongous trouble." As she was about to fly, she heard a familiar voice coming from a dark ally. She floated back down and slowly crept to the edge of the ally.

"I'm telling you, man. I'm sure I saw it…..No this isn't a false alarm! Just get up already!" the voice said. The voice was Jake's. He was standing alone in the dark ally talking to someone on his cell phone. Jake's back was turned away from her so he didn't notice she was there watching him.

*What's Jake doing here? And what is he talking about?* Buttercup thought to herself. She leaned her right ear in so she could hear the conversation. She heard the voice of the guy Jake was talking to.

"{Yawn!} Can't this wait 'till tomorrow mornig at my area's time? It's almost 4:30 in the mornig here." the voice complained.

"Suck it up, Lance. Be a man. Besides, you're the only one I can rely on when it comes to hunting demons."

Buttercup's eyes widened when he said that. *Hunting demons? Jake, what are you up to?*

"Argh! Fine, but you owe me big time. This is the third time this week I had to wake up late because of this." the voice, now Lance, said.

"Oh, cry me a river. You think you're the only one who's tired? I've been trying to find this demon all day. You don't hear ME complaining about it."

"Whatever…..Ok, I'm online. Describe what this sucker looks like and I'll put it in the database."

Jake thought a bit. "It was either a humanoid shaped figure or a crawler. It was grayish blue, had wings, and had only one arm."

"…..That's it? That's all you can tell me?"

"Well it was going really fast. I only caught glimpses of it. Don't blame me."

"I blame you." Lance joked.

"Just shut up and use your damn demonology database thing." Jake said laughing.

"All right. Give it a second to analyze the data."

Buttercup was in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. What is Jake and this Lance person talking about?

"Ok. The analysis is done. You either got another flying salamander-imp or a….oh my."

"What? What is it Lance?"

"It called a 'Pétagma fídi ágalma'."

"English please."

"In translation, it's a 'Flying Serpent Gargoyle'. Let me read the description. 'This unique and rare demon is a level 2. It is mainly known for it's increasable speed and appearance of a snake and a gargoyle. It can run and fly up to 500 hundred miles an hour and can shoot a poisonous venom from it' eyes and claws. The venom stuns the area it hits and can only be cured by holy water.' Or in your case, your hellfire."

"Sounds fun." Jake said sarcastically. "What else does it say?"

"Nothing much. Just stuff about how it's sighted around the world and crap."

"Does it say anything about how I can attract it?"

"Hold on. Let me see." A small pause fell. "Ah! Here we are. 'The only way to bring a Pétagma fídi ágalma coming to you is to hold hellfire across your mouth and whistle at a high pitch. The air and the sound frequency from the whistle mixed into the fire will irritate the demon and will come to the source. Although it may take a few minuets for it to arrive, leaving you more than enough time to run away.'"

"Like that's gonna happen."

"And that's all it says. Is that all you need me for?"

"Yeah. Thanks Lance. Sorry for waking you up so late. Get a good night's rest, ok?"

"Hey, ain't no thang but a chicken wang man. You sure you don't need my help? This thing could be a handful, even for YOU. I can just take one of my dad's jets and be there in a few. He won't even know I'm gone."

"Nah, man. This demon sounds dangerous. Just stay home. Besides, and no offence, but you've only had your powers for 4 months. I've had mine for 4 YEARS. I have experience when it comes to demons. If anything were to happen, I wouldn't forgive myself. So just go back to bed. I'll talk to you later."

"{Sigh} always gotta miss out on the action. All right, then. See ya."

"Later." Jake hung up his phone. *Hmm. Hold hellfire across my face and whistle huh? Sounds simple enough.* He thought.

*….What the hell did I just hear? Jake….who or what are you?* Buttercup thought. She didn't know what to think. Then suddenly she felt the air was getting warmer. It kept getting warmer and warmer. The air was getting hotter and hotter as each second went by. She started to sweat a river from the heat. *What the hell is going on? Where's this heat wave suddenly come from?*. Then she looked at Jake and her eyes lit wide open.

Jake's skin had turned to a light shade of red like earlier in Principle Scar's office, only this time his skin was steaming. He held his right hand in front of his face and seconds later a fireball hovered just inches above his hand. He took a deep breath and whistled really loud. The fire ball then exploded into a million tiny dots and disappeared. "Was….that it? Huh. I would've expected something a little more flashy." Jake said in not one, but two voices: his normal voice and a deeper, more demonic voice.

"Oh my God." Buttercup whispered. Then she clasped her hand over her over to silence herself. *Maybe he didn't hear me.* she thought.

Jake sharply turned and said "Who's there?"

*CRAP!*

The now terrified Buttercup didn't say anything. She was too afraid of what Jake might say or do if she confronted him. But Jake was getting impatient. "I said 'Who's there'! I know somebody's there! I heard you and I can sense your presence. Now before I turn this whole ally into melted cheese ,I'll ask again, who IS THERE?!"

*S% #! What do I do?! If I reveal myself to him, he'll kill me! But if I don't, he'll still kill me! WHAT DO I DO-HOO?!* was the thought that ran in Buttercup's head. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm giving you 5 seconds! Four!"

*Crap.*

"Three!"

*Crap!*

"TWO!" A fireball formed from his hand.

*CRA-HAP!*

"ONE!" He was ready to unleash the fireball but stop when he heard a "WAIT!". Buttercup slowly came out of her hiding spot and approached the now confused Jake. "Buttercup? Wha-what are you doing here?"

She held her head down, still scared of him. "I-I-I…..".

"Did you follow me here?"

"What? No. I was just….passing by and I saw you and I…heard some stuff."

"…..How much did you here?"

"A lot."

"I see. {Sigh}." He calmed down and his skin turned to it's original color. The heat decreased as well. "Hey, I'm uh… I'm sorry for my little outburst earlier."

Buttercup looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "What was that about?"

"Let's just say that I wasn't myself. I-"

"Then who was that?"

"Look, I can't really explain right now. You need to leave."

"Why? So you can fight this 'flying gargoyle patini' thing?"

"Yes."

Suddenly Buttercup went from terrified, to sad, to being her old self again. "No way. I'm helping you fight it. I'm excited now."

"What?! No. Buttercup, I'm not asking you to go. I'm telling you. You need to leave NOW."

"Oh no. You're not getting rid of me that easily. I've been waiting for some action to happen for a while, and I'm not gonna miss this opportunity."

"Damn it, Buttercup! This isn't the same old monsters and villains you and your sisters fight, ok? Compared to what's coming at us right now, all those bad guys you beat are like freaking tiny ass ants to this thing! And only I can hope to beat it! So you need to fly away as far as possible before it gets here!"

"I said I'm not going anywhere! I'm helping beat this thing whether you like it not!"

"Buttercup! I-" suddenly a loud thud was heard from behind Jake. Buttercup looked at what made the noise and she was shocked. Jake slowly turned his head and his eyes lit up. "Damn it. It's here."

The creature was crouching on the ground. Then it stood up. In the darkness, Jake and Buttercup couldn't see it, but as it slowly crept towards the light it's features appeared. The creature stood at least 7'2 and looked like it weighed over 600 pounds. The creature's eyes were black with piercing red pupils, it's skin was grey, resembling stone, it's head was that of a snake's and it's body was that of a bulky human's. It only had one arm, it's left, which was clawed. It also had demon-like wings, horns on it's head, and a tail. Slowly, but surly, the creature walked towards the two.

"Buttercup. You need to get out of here now. Fly away, use your super speed, anything. I don't give a damn what you do, just go now." Jake pleaded Buttercup.

"Not a chance."

"{Sigh} well it looks like I'm not going to convince you. But do me this one favor."

"What's that?"

"Just don't die on me, ok?"

"You too."

As Buttercup prepared to fight the demon, Jake said "Hey, Buttercup."

"Hmm?"

"You might want to stand back a few feet."

"Why?"

"Things are about to get hot." Jake then bent his knees and clenched his fists, concentrating. A second later his skin turned red and, out of nowhere, fire surrounded him. Buttercup backed up as the fire surged.

"Whoa. Now that's cool."

"Thanks."

The creature let out a demonic roar and ran towards them at super speed. Buttercup didn't even see it coming as it punched her face and sent her flying into a car. "Buttercup!" Jake yelled, concerned.

Buttercup wobbly got up and wiped the blood off of her mouth. "I'm ok. Just a small cut." The demon roared again. It tried to run towards Buttercup again, but Jake intercepted it, grabbed on of it's horns, and threw it back into the ally. "Thanks."

"No problem." The demon got up and shoot itself into the sky. "Buttercup, I can't fly. Can you distract it long enough for me to do something?"

"How much time will you need?"

"Just one minute. You think you can last that long?"

"Please. Do you know who you're talking to? This guy's toast." Buttercup flew towards the beast, energy fists at hand. She punched the demon in the face, making it go back. She punched it again between the eyes. She tried to punch it again, but it moved over and kneed her in her stomach. The air went out of Buttercup and her eyes flew wide open. The creature grabbed her head with it's one arm and attempted to bite her neck with it's sharp teeth, but Buttercup recovered and kicked it in the chin. The demon let her go and Buttercup drove both of her feet into the beast's chest and sent it flying. The monster recovered and both of them traded punches with each other.

Jake, with a small piece of hellfire on his finger, drew a wide circle just above Buttercup and the demon. He then drew a strange looking symbol that resembled a star in the middle of it. He then knelt to the floor and closed his eyes and said "Afí̱ste af̱tó na eínai i̱ pýli̱ pou stélnei tous echthroús orycheío píso̱ sta pits flogeró. Demon apó ti̱n kólasi̱ , tha se steílo̱ píso̱ sto apó poú proí̱lthe esý!". He quickly jumped out of the flaming circle as red electricity began to form from it. He looked up and saw the two fighters. The demon was getting the upper hand as it slapped Buttercup across her face and used it's tail to wrap around her tightly. "No!". Jake threw a fireball at the demon's back, making it yell in pain and releasing Buttercup. She struggled to breath, but she would quickly recovered. "Buttercup! You see this circle?!"

She looked down and saw it. "Yeah! You want this thing in it?!"

"Yeah!"

"You got it!" But before she could react, the demon shot a purple ray of energy from it's eyes and it landed on Buttercup's legs and left arm, numbing them. "Ahh! I can't move my arm or my legs!" she cried out. The demon then grabbed her neck and was chocking her. She tried desperately to escape but the demon's grip was too much for the young girl. It opened it's mouth wide and just as the demon was about to bite her head off, Jake jumped as high as he could and hopped on the demon's back. "Bite THIS!" Jake shouted. He grabbed one of it's horn and ripped it off. The demon shrieked in pain and threw Buttercup to the ground. She fell to the floor and landed on her head, knocking her unconscious.

"Buttercup! That's it! You're going down f $# face!" Jake shot a fireball right at the demon's face. It tried to shake him off but to no avail. Jake grabbed it's left wing and the mere tough of it burst the wing into flames until it was nothing but ash. The demon and Drake fell to the ground and landed in the middle of the circle Jake made. Jake got up, jumped outside the circle and the flames around him faded away and his skin went back to being light brown. He then walked towards a brick wall and leant against it.

Buttercup slowly woke up and saw what was happening. She tried to get up, but her arm and legs were still unwilling to move.

Jake looked at her and said "Are you ok, Buttercup?"

"Besides the fact that I can't move my arm or both of my legs, yeah. I'll be good."

He sighed of relief then smiled at her. "Good. I was worried for a minute there. That was some nice fighting you did."

She blushed and laughed nervously "Hee hee. Thanks. You…were pretty impressive yourself." She looked at the now pissed off demon and gave a worried look. "Um, aren't you gonna do anything about him?"

Jake looked at the direction she was looking. Then grinned. "Don't worry about him. Watch." The demon got up and roared. It tried to walk towards Jake and Buttercup, however, when it walked to the edge of the circle, an invisible force field filled with red electricity shocked it and knocked it back. Both the creature and Buttercup looked shocked. The demon tried again only to end with the same result. It got desperate now as it started punching and tail-whipping to force field.

"What's happening?" Buttercup asked.

"I opened a Hell Containment Portal. Anything that's not of this Earth, like our friend here, can't escape it no matter how hard they try."

"Cool."

"Oh, the cool part hasn't happened just yet." Buttercup gave him a 'what'chu talkin' 'bout, Willis?' look. "Watch this." He then closed his eyes and lifted his arm up and pressed his middle finger and thumb together. SNAP. Out of nowhere, the demon busted into flames inside the circle. It screeched and roared in pain. It flailed it's arm and tail around in an attempt to be rid of the flames only to fail. After a few seconds of torture, the demon was reduced to ashes. The ashes then disappeared. Buttercup was utterly speechless. "What did you do to it?"

"I sent it back to hell in the most painful way possible for a demon: consumed by it's own hellfire."

"That…was…AWESOME!" Buttercup shouted. Jake couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The Professor looked at his watch. 8:37 was the time. *She'd better not be late for curfew again or she is in SO much trouble.* he angrily thought. Blossom looked at him and said "Worried about Buttercup, Professor?"

He looked at his daughter and smiled. "Nothing gets past you Blossom." She smiled as well.

"Who did she say she was visiting, anyway?" she asked

"She said she was a visiting a girl named Tootie." Blossom pondered this. *Tootie? She doesn't like Tootie that much. Why would she-,…oh she is so in trouble. This is my chance to get some payback for that time she posted 'Blossom hearts Dexter' all over the school newspaper last week.*

"Something wrong, sweetie?" the Professor asked.

"Um….about Buttercup visiting Tootie…"

"Yeeeaaahh…"

"She, rarely talks to her nicely. I was just wondering why she'd be friends with her and visit her now."

"Really? Well I guess she won't mind if I just call Tootie's folks and see if Buttercup's actually there." he said.

"That's what I would do." Blossom said with a devilish smile. The Professor picked up the phone book and a set of numbers on the phone…{Ring}….{Ring}….{Ring}.. "Hello?" came a female's voice on the other line.

"Hello. I assume I'm speaking with Tootie's mother?"

"Yes, I'm Tootie's mother. Who is this?"

"My name is Professor Utonium. I'm aware that my daughter, Buttercup, is friends with Tootie. I was just wondering if Buttercup is there."

"Sorry, Mr. Utonium. We haven't had any visitors today."

"Oh. Well, thank you anyway."

"No problem." The Professor hung up the phone. He looked emotionless for a second. Blossom sarcastically asked "Is she there, Professor?"

"No she isn't. She lied to me. She is so grounded when she gets home."

*YES!*

* * *

"Well….this is awkward." Jake said.

"Tell me about it." Buttercup said. Jake was carrying Buttercup bride style since she still couldn't move. "So where are we going anyway?"

"To my place. I'll heal you when we get there."

"Heal me?" she said in a worried voice.

"Yeah. Why do you sound scared?"

"Well…when you say heal, I think off doctors. And when I think of doctors, I think of scalpels and stuff."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me that Buttercup, the toughest fighter ever, is scared of going to the doctor's?" he said laughing.

"Hey! I didn't say I was afraid of them! I…just don't trust them all that much is all."

"Yeah. Suuuurrreee."

"Oh, shut up!" After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at Jake's house. It wasn't a very big house. It looked like any kind of house a person would think of. A two story house painted mainly tan. Jake opened the door and stepped in. The inside wasn't very impressive. The living room only had a very small television sitting on a coffee table with another coffee table sitting across it and a wide dusty couch. The kitchen was fused with the living room. A stack of stairs was seen at the far left side. "Nice place you got here." Buttercup sarcastically said.

"Thanks." he sarcastically replied. He placed her on the couch. "Make yourself at home."

"Like I have a choice."

"Whatever." He walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled "Auntie Helen, I'm home!" nobody answered. "Auntie? You here?" still, no body responded. "Huh. I'll be back, Buttercup. I need to see if my Aunt's asleep."

"What am I supposed to do until you get back?"

"I don't know. Watch some T.V. or something. I'll only be gone a second anyway."

"Fine." Jake walked up the stairs and turned left to another door. It was slightly open. He peeked inside and saw no one. He was about to go back downstairs until a small sticky note on his door caught his eye. The note said 'Working a little late tonight. Will be home whenever I can. There's some food in the microwave already. Just heat it up for a minute or two. Love you, sweet heart.' Jake chuckled and said "Love you too, Auntie."

He walked back downstairs to find Buttercup laying on the floor on her stomach with an annoyed look on her face. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I tried to reach for the remote and I fell."

"{Chuckle} wow. You really are something else, Buttercup. You know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying that you're different from any girl I've ever met."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, heavens, no. I'm just implying that its good to know a girl like you. A girl that's strong, confident, not afraid to speak what's on her mind, and doesn't give a damn what people thing about her (and kinda cute too)."

"What was that last thing you said? I didn't hear you."

"Oh nothing. Let me help you up." Jake walked over to her and lifted her up. He set her seated on the couch. "Ready to move again?"

"It's about time."

"All right. Let's do your arm first." Jake held his hand up and summoned a small fireball. He put his other hand over it and squished the ball. Little waves of fire moved around both of his hands. "Now stay still. This might sting a bit."

"I can handle it-OWW!" Buttercup yelled as Jake places his hand on her arm. "Watch it, will ya?! That hurt!"

"Well maybe if you were still, like I told you to be, it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"Just be more gentle next time!"

"(Pff. 'Gentle'. I'll show you gentle.)" he whispered.

"What'd you say?!"

"Nothing! God. Just stay still this time. Damn." He placed his fiery hand on her arm again. Buttercup winced a bit, but the pain soon ceased as he rubbed her arm. After a minuet of rubbing her arm he made another small fire ball and squished that one as well. He rubbed both of Buttercup's legs slowly. She was starting to get some feeling back into her arm and legs. "Now it might take a couple minutes for you to fully move you limbs again, but you'll be fine."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Now tell me what's up. What was that thing we fought? How did you get your powers? Are you even human? Why don't you want anyone to know about your past? What were you and this Lance dude talking about? What's a Level 2 demon? Are you a devil worshiper?"

"O.o, O.o, O.o, O.o, O.o, uh…that's a lot of questions. Listen, Dexter called me a little earlier before Lance did and asked me if I could come over to your house tomorrow. How about I tell you and your sisters about myself tomorrow when I come to visit ya'll? You'll know everything you need to know about me."

"Fine."

"But for now, I need you to go home."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't listen to me when I told you to leave earlier. Because you stayed to fight, more of those things will be coming after you tonight."

"Oh." Jake opened a cabinet and took out small paper with Japanese writing on it the translates 'Be gone, evil sprits, for thy Lord commandeth thee.' and gave it to Buttercup. "What's this?"

"It's a Japanese talisman. Just stick that on your house's door and any demons that may try to invade your home will be repelled. It'll protect you as along as it's on your door for at least a day."

She looked at the small paper "What if it's not on the door for a day?"

"Don't worry. Just as long as it's on for, I'd say, 12 hours you'll be fine. You can probably take it off before you leave for school tomorrow. Just to be on the safe side, I'll bring some more when I come over. Ok?"

Buttercup smiled and said "Thank you…for everything."

"Hee, hee. It was nothing, really." Jake said bashfully.

"I'm sorry for not listen to you earlier."

"C'mon now, Buttercup. It's ok. Really."

"No, no. It's my fault. I want to make it up to you." Buttercup walked over to Jake and said "You know…I don't usually do this, but…" she went up to Jake's face and gave a quick kiss on his cheek. Jake's eyes flew wide open and his face was as red as a fire truck. "But if you tell ANYONE about this, I'm kicking your ass. Got it, buster?" Jake was loopy from the unexpected kiss.

"Uh…sure."

"Good. So, I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Uh…sure."

"All right. See ya." and with that, Buttercup left and flew home.

"Uh…sure." Jake fell backwards. "I think I'm in love."


	6. Plans For World Domination

As Buttercup landed in front of her home, she remembered what Jake told her to do. 'Just stick that on your house's door and any demons that may try to invade your home will be repelled. It'll protect you as along as it's on your door for at least a day.' She walked to the door and stuck the paper on the middle of it. The writing on the paper lit light blue for a second then faded away. "Cool."

She slowly opened the door and looked around. All the lights were out. *Yes! Everyone's in bed. I'm off the hook.* Buttercup thought to herself as she tip-toed up the stairs. When she was about half way up a voice freak her out saying "Going somewhere, young lady?"

"AHH!" A light came on revealing a very ticked off Professor Utonium sitting on his recliner. "Oh, Professor. It's only you. You scared me for a seco-"

"Save it. Do you know what time it is?"

"Um….9?" The Professor shook his head. "10?" The Professor shook his head again.

"I'll give you one more shot to answer it right. If you do, you'll be punished less severely."

"Ok. Um….uh…...10:30?

"….."

"...ish?"

"So close, but no. Try 11:25."

*What?! I've been gone for that long?!*

"I thought I told you to be back here by 9. What were you doing?"

"I told you where I was going: I went over to Tootie's house."

"Are you lying to me, Buttercup?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"So you were at Tootie's?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So you…"

"Yeah-huh."

"Were at SUZY'S?"

"Yes! How many time's do I have to say it?! I was at Suzy's house!…wait." Once she realized that the Professor tricked her she hung her head down and asked "How long am I grounded for?"

"A month, and that includes all of January too. Now go to bed."

"Yes, Professor." Buttercup said floating up the stairs. She entered her sister's room to find them fast asleep. She changed into her nightgown and slipped into her side of the bed. She tried to sleep but all she could think about was her adventure with Jake. She thought about how he dealt with the demon. She thought about his home. She thought about how he healed her, how gentle his rubs were, how soft and warm his hands were against her skin, how- *Hold on! Why am I thinking like this? I just met him today yet I'm thinking like he's my boyfriend or something. I'm Buttercup for Christ's sake. I don't do lovey dovey crap. So what if his hands are soft? And so what if I gave him a thank you kiss? It's not like I'm in love with the guy…..or am I? Ahh! Love is so over-rated. If I don't get Jake out of my mind, I might end up like Blossom and Dorkster. Yuck! I'm about to barf just thinking about that. {Sigh}….though I have to admit; it was pretty awesome how Jake kicked that demon's ass. Does he do stuff like that everyday? I guess {yawn} I'll have to wait 'till tomorrow to find out.* and she faded off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the darkest corner of the planet, the nefarious Dr. X watches on his monitor the fight between Jack, Buttercup, and the demon. Though it would be a good strategy to focus on how Buttercup, one of his main adversaries, he focuses mainly on Jake instead. He ponders on how powerful he is and wonders "This boy is remarkably strong. His fighting technique and quick thinking is good, however, its his power overall that shocks me the most. I wonder how he would contribute to Black Eden. He may be the one who can truly set my plans for world domination into full gear. Still, I must make sure of this before I decide anything." He turns his chair to another monitor and sees Samantha with Montray and the other Dark Council members conversing amongst themselves. "Perhaps a test on how powerful this Jake Phoenix lad truly is may be what I need. Samantha and Montray are the perfect test subjects to find that out."

Suddenly, a huge explosion in the other room is heard. "...If I am correct, I believe the Earth expression would be 'That smarts'." said a soot covered Zim.

"Yay! I make boom-boom!" Zim's bubbly robot servant, GIR, responded happily. Beside them was Dr. X's "daughter", the white PowerPuff girl, Bell, giggling at Zim's disaster.

"Oh, Zim. Are ANY of your inventions ever going to work?" she asked him.

"Just wait and see, little white larvae..."

"(I have a name, you know)."

"...Once my Proton Negatron Blaster is complete I, Zim, SHALL RULE THIS PATHETIC PLANET! BAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"And Imma be a bunny. Whee!" GIR blurted out.

"{Giggle} That's funny, Girly." Bell said, picking up the small robot.

"Hi name is GIR, not 'Girly'." Zim said annoyed.

"I can call him Girly whenever I want." Bell responded, sticking her tongue out at Zim.

"Well I say-"

"HIS NAME IS GIRLY! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, GREEN BOY?!" Bell shouted at the alien with flames in her eyes.

Zim looked terrified and said "No. You can call him Girly if you want."

"Thank you, Zim. You're so nice." Bell said innocently, then she winked at him.

*By the Tallest, she is SCARY!* Zim thought.

"Zim! Come in here at once!" Dr. X yelled from the main chamber.

"Yes, you most evilness! *Oh clang! What does HE want?*" Zim hurried to Dr. X's room and stood next to him in a bowing position. Dr. X was still looking at the monitor but he knew Zim was there. "Anything you need, sir?"

"Zim, inform Samantha and Montray that they have a special mission. Their mission is to recruit that boy on the screen." Zim looked at the monitor. "He is to be Black Eden's new member. Tell them to be VERY careful, but to also bring him here by any means necessary. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, your nastiness. But, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so intrigued by this filthy meat puppet?"

"I DO mind you asking, but I'll answer your question. That boy, Jake Phoenix, is no ordinary human. Within him holds one of the most powerful and dangerous beings to ever walk this Earth, thus making Jake one of the most powerful and dangerous beings to ever walk this Earth as well."

"What makes him so powerful?"

" Koganok."

"Koga-who?"

" Koganok. A demon from the deepest, darkest depths of Hell, although he was not always a demon. He used to be human thousands of years ago. He was, in fact, Judas, the one who betrayed Jesus Christ. It is said that once he hung himself after Jesus' execution, he was sent to Hell where the Satan "rewarded" him for betraying the Son of God. Satan transformed Judas into Koganok and was made Satan's main prodigy. He is feared for his cruelty and unforgiving wrath. Some say even Satan, Koganok's own creator, feared him. So he traded the savage Koganok for Jake's pure and innocent soul. Now the most feared demon lies within Jake. Imagine it, Zim. Imagine having an ally that could obliterate all of your enemies in one flawless strike. Imagine it because, with Jake on our side, no one will be able to stop us from dominating the world."

"Very intersecting."

"Indeed. All right. Story time's over. Inform Samantha and Montray at once."

"Yes, sir." Zim walked out of the room. A few seconds later Bell skipped in and hopped on her father's lap. "Hi daddy."

"Hello, Bell. It would appear you're not angry with me anymore for leaving Mandark to die."

"Oh please, daddy. That all water under the bridge." she said with a smile on her face, however, what she said in her mind was *I'LL F$# ING KILL YOU FOR LETTING SUSAN DIE, YOU STUPID C$%#!"

"Was there something you needed, dear? Daddy's very busy."

"Weeeeelllll. There is one thing."

"Go on."

"I couldn't help but over hear your story about Koganok. I was just wondering;can I go with Samantha and Montray to get this Jake person? It's boring here."

"I don't know, Bell. If you heard what I said to Zim, then you should know that Jake is a very dangerous person. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Aw. Please daddy? I can take care of myself. I DID almost beat that pink PowerPuff after all."

"True but, by my knowledge, if Mandark didn't interfere Blossom could've killed you."

"She had Girly. She cheated."

"Nonetheless, I don't think that it would be safe for you to-"

"Oh c'mon daddy. Pleeeeaaaase?"

"Bell, I-"

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, oh pleeeeaaassse?"

"All right. All right! You can go to."

"{SQUEAL} Thank you daddy! You won't regret it. I promise."

"Well, just in case things go south, I want you to fly back here as fast as you can. Is that understood, young lady?"

"Uh-huh."

"And one more thing."

"Oh daddy. C'mon." she complained.

"Enough. Hold out your arm." Bell did as her father told her. He took out a very small computer chip, removed some of the rubber-like skin off of Bell's arm, stuck the chip in her arm, and repaired her skin. "This is a radio chip. I won't be able to see everything that may happen but if anything were to go wrong, just tap your arm once and you can inform me on what's going on."

"Ok, ok. Can I go now?"

"Yes, my little angle."

"Finally." She got up and kissed Dr. X on his cheek and flew off. "See you later, daddy." echoed the room.

"Good bye, Bell. Be safe."

* * *

"Girls! Are you all dressed yet? It's almost time to go to school!" the Professor yelled from downstairs.

"We'll be down in a minute, Professor!" Blossom responded. As the girls were changing from their nightgowns into their uniforms. Blossom looked over at Buttercup who was still bummed about being grounded. "So, Buttercup, how was is at Tootie's last night?"

"It was fine." she mumbled

"You came home pretty, didn't you? Bubbles and I heard your conversation with the Professor."

"Good for you." Buttercup said in a sarcastic voice.

"Where were you really, Buttercup?"

"I said I was going to Tootie's place. You heard me ask the Professor. Geez."

"I know you're lying, Buttercup."

Buttercup looked at Blossom seriously and said "And I know that YOU ratted me out. You had the Professor call her house to see if I was really there. God, you're such a snitch you know that?"

"How did you know that?"

"Bubble told me." she said with a sly smile on her face.

Blossom turned towards her blue sister and said "Bubbles. Why'd you tell on me?"

"I didn't mean to. I was sleep-talking and Buttercup heard me. Sorry." Bubbles said, laughing nervously.

"Anyway, it still doesn't excuse what you did, Buttercup. You weren't looking for crime, were you?"

"So what if I was?"

"Well for one, the Professor told you not to. And two, we fight crime TOGETHER. As a TEAM. What if anything happened to you?"

"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. Not a scratch on me. Besides, I didn't even find any crime." she lied.

"Really? Then why is your lip busted?"

*Crap. I forgot that thing sucker punched me.* "I was, uh, flying home and a bug got in my eye and it made me smash into a tree face first." she tried to keep on a straight face.

"Oh, come off it, Buttercup. Did you really expect me to believe that ridiculous sto-"

"All right! Me and Jake got in a fight with this monster, ok? There! You happy now?!"

"Wait, wait, wait. You got in a fight...with JAKE? Jake has super powers?"

"Yeah, he has super powers. He pretty much kicked the thing's ass. That demon just got a lucky shot on me is all."

"DEMON?" Bubbles and Blossom said.

"Yeah. Took me some time to realize demons were real too."

"Girl! Hurry up and come grab your lunches!"

"Coming!" they all said.

"I'll fill you guys in on what happened last night on our way to school." Buttercup said.

"Ok. C'mon, girls. Let's go."

* * *

As the girls landed in front of the school, Blossom said "Wow. It sounds like Jake is a really good fighter."

"Yeah. It was cool the way he put that demon in it's place."

"What was he doing fighting a demon, anyway?" Bubbles asked.

"Obviously fighting it. Duh."

"I know THAT. I mean, why was he fighting it? Does he do that everyday?"

"All I know is that he looked for the demon all day yesterday and sent it back to Hell. He said he'd tell us more about his past once he came over to our place after school."

"Jake is coming over? To OUR home? EEK!" Bubbles squealed in joy. "This is going to be so cool! I can't wait!"

"Neither can I. It'll be interesting to learn about him a little more." Blossom added.

"Aaaaannnd, it'll be interesting to know how Jake felt about rubbing Buttercup's legs last night. {Giggle}" Bubble said flirtatiously towards Buttercup, making her blush.

"Sh-shut up, Bubbles!"

"Let's go inside. Class is about to start." Blossom said, walking in the school. All three went to their separate classes. Some time later they all sat together in the cafeteria when they were approached by Dexter.

"Greetings, girls."

"Hi Dexter." Blossom said.

"Hey, Dexter." Bubbles said.

"Sup, Poindexter?" Buttercup said.

" 'Poindexter'? That's a new one. At least you technically said my name for once."

"It was either that or Dorkster, Sir Nerdcelot, Snobgrass, Einstein wannabe,-"

"I get it." Dexter said, clearly annoyed.

"Be nice, Buttercup." Blossom said.

"That's ok, Blossom. It's fine. Because know I got a nickname for Buttercup."

"And what would THAT be, four-eyes?"

"Butterscotch." he said with a sly smile. Blossom and Bubbles giggled, however, Buttercup was furious.

"What did you just call me?!"

"Hey, don't blame me. Jake told me how angry you got when he said yesterday. I have to give him credit. I never would of thought of that nickname and I'm a genius."

"Just don't say it again unless you want your glasses rammed down your throat."

"Note taken. So did Jake tell you that he would be over at your house after school?"

"Yeah, he told me when I was at his house."

"Tell us, Dexter, just between the four of us. What is Jake really like?" Blossom asked.

"I'll let HIM explain everything when he visits."

"C'mon, Dex." Blossom whined.

"Trust me, it'll be more interesting when he SHOWS you about himself."

" 'Shows us'?" all three Powerpuffs asked with weird looks on their faces.

"All will be revealed after school."

"All right. Hey, where IS Jake anyway? He was in my last class yesterday, but I didn't see him today." Blossom said.

"He texted me this morning saying he might not make it to school today because he had, and I quote, 'A few distractions to take care of.'."

"What kind of distractions?"

"He didn't say."

"I hope he's all right." Bubbles said with concern in her voice.

"I wouldn't worry about Jake, Bubbles. He can take care of himself." Dexter said, putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Yeah, Bubbles. You worry too much. Seeing the way he kicked that demon's ass yesterday, I'm sure he's fine." Buttercup said. *I hope.*

* * *

[Four hours earlier, we see Jake walking to school]

"Man, I'd better pick up the pace. I'm gonna be late." he says as he looks at his watch. Only 10 minutes left until the first school bell rings and he's 15 minutes away. It was cold and windy outside. Everyone had their winter clothes on, everyone except Jake that is. All he wore was a sleeveless red T-shirt with jean shorts, blackish blue sneakers, and his back-pack. Using his heat based powers, Jake could change how hot or cold his skin can be. While everyone was warm using their heavy coats, scarfs, and winter hats, Jake was just as warm just by using what he calls 'Body heat manipulation'.

He race walked past some empty buildings and almost tripped on his loose shoe laces. "Cheap ass laces." he grumbled to himself. He dropped his heavy back-pack on the sidewalk, bent down to one knee, and tied his shoe laces together. After he was done he heard a gruff female's voice from behind saying "Hey, you!". Jake got up and turned around to see three people a few feet away.

One of them was a girl. She was a brunette, had two big locks of her hair that went over the side of her eyes were blue and a a strange symbol was on her head. She wore a white shirt with blue sleeves, a blue cape, and yellow orbs around her neck. She also wore a black belt and blue trousers. She had fingertip gloves and had a white watch around her wrist.

Beside her was a smaller girl. Jake noticed that she looked very similar to the PowerPuff Girls. She wore long white socks with Mary Jane shoes. She had a white dress with a big black stripe on it and her eyes are soft white. She also has long white hair with antenna like bangs and a headband.

Behind the two girls was a giant man-bat creature with grayish purple metallic armor on.

"Are you Jake Phoenix?" the brunet asked.

"That depends: do I owe you money?"

"What the fu-, no."

"Then, yes, I am Jake Phoenix. May I help you?"


	7. The Answer is 'No'

"Hey, you!" Jake got up and turned around to see Samantha, Bell, and Montray a few feet away. "Are you Jake Phoenix?" Samantha asked.

"That depends: do I owe you money?"

"What the fu-, no."

"Then, yes, I'm Jake Phoenix. May I help you?"

"We represent Black Eden. We were sent by our leader, the great and mighty Dr. X, to recruit you and help us with our plans."

"Plans for what?"

"For world domination of course."

"Really?"

"Dr. X believes that with your power, you can be the one to move his plans into action."

"Is that so? Then why didn't the good doctor come and tell me this himself? Why did he have to send a biker chick, snow white, and a mutated version of Batman to do his dirty work?"

"Dr. X has more important matters to take care. More important than wasting his time recruiting the likes of you. It would be wise to show your respect." Montray said.

"I don't give respect to people I've never seen or heard of before, much less a mad man bent on ruling the world."

Bell stepped forward with anger in her eyes and said "That 'mad man' is my daddy and, if you value your life, you will NOT insult him in front of me again."

"Is that a fact, Snow White? What happens if I do it again? What if I insult your crazy ass daddy again? Whatcha gonna do?"

"I'll kill you."

Jake couldn't help but laugh which made Bell very angry. "Please. I must've heard thousands of demons and other creatures make the same claim. Each and everyone one of them has been sent to Hell. What make you think you won't share their fate?" Bell was silent.

"Listen bub. This isn't a question of do you want to join us or not. You WILL come with us and you WILL work for us whether you want to or not. You understand? You're being drafted." Samantha said.

"I'm gonna have to say no. Now leave me alone while I'm still happy by Snow White's 'threat'. Do YOU understand? Tell Wako X I said no." As Jake turned around he heard footsteps running towards him. He turned around and Bell had punched him across his cheek.

"I told you to NEVER insult my daddy in front of me!" she said.

Jake licked some of the blood off his mouth and spat it back out. "Ok. All right. You wanna play, Snow White? Let's play." His skin slowly turned red and it began to boil. He then walked to Bell and phased through her. Bell gasped as Jake slowly walked through her. When she was behind Jake, Bell fell to her knees and shivered.

"So...c-c-cold." She shivered. "It wa-was s-s-s-so co-cold."

"Hey! What did you do to her?!" Samantha yelled.

"I walked through her and gave her what I call 'the chills'."

"All right buddy. We tried being nice. Now..." she said as her normal looking arms turned into metallic arms "...You're going down."

"Bring it on, Biker Chick. Show me what you got."

"With pleasure." Samantha jumped into the air and stuck her fist out. She soared to Jake with a wicked smile on her face. She was about to hit him when he suddenly held his hand out and caught Samantha's punch. "What?!"

"Nice try." Jake squeezed her hand, making Samantha yelp in pain. Then he pulled her towards him and delivered a devastating punch to her stomach. Samantha's eyes flew wide open and all of the air was driven out of her. She fell to her side and held her hurting belly, coughing and gasping for air. "Two down, one to go-" he said until he felt a massive fist connecting with his face and sent him flying past Bell and Samantha. Montray laughed as he hit the ground, seemingly unconscious.

The bat-like Cluster then flew into the air and a laser came out of his arm. He pointed the charged laser at Jake and fired. The green blast exploded as it hit the unconscious Jake. After the smoke cleared, Samantha and Bell looked at the smoking and burnt corpse of Jake. Most of his shirt and pants was still intact but parts of them was burned off. His right eye was closed all the way but his left eye was open slightly, showing no signs of life.

Samantha, still holing her stomach, looked up at Montray and yelled "Damn it, Montray! We were supposed to bring him back alive! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Oops. Sorry Sam! I just got carried away!"

"Well, because YOU got carried away, Dr. X is gonna have our heads! You heard what Zim said! We had to bring him to Dr. X by any means necessary! I don't think he meant as a dead body, you idiot!"

"My mistake!"

"Gah! Whatever." She walked towards Jake with Bell right behind her. Bell was still shivering like it was nobody's business, but she recovered a bit. Samantha bent down and nudged Jake's head. She opened his left eye and peered at it. "Hmm. I don't sense any vital signs. He's defiantly dead. Great! {Sigh} your dad is NOT going to be happy, Bell. You think you could put in a good word for us?" she joked, knowing full well Dr. X isn't going to tolerate their failure.

"I cou-could t-t-try...after he-he fffffffinishes spanking m-m-me." The white Powerpuff Girl chuckled.

"{Chuckle} yeah. C'mon, let's get outta here before cops show up."

"Ok." As Samantha got up, Jake's lifeless hand suddenly twitched and grabbed her ankle, gripping it hard.

"What the fu-" was all she could muster out as Jake suddenly sprang back to life, fire surrounding him, his eyes dark red, and his skin becoming the same color as his eyes and steaming. He had punched right through Samantha's chest, making her twitch.

Bell turned around and was horrified by what she saw. She gasped and yelled out "Samantha! No!"

With his arm still in her chest, Jake looked at the dying Samantha and growled in a demonic voice "Now you have officially pissed me off." and threw her up in the air. He quickly unleashed a streak of fire at Samantha. The fire consumed her and, within seconds, she was reduced to ash. Bell put her hands over her mouth and tears started to flow down from her eyes. Jake sharply turned to Montray and pointed his left index finger at him. He then taunted the scared Cluster by putting his thumb near his throat and pretended to slice it, signifying that he would slice Montray's head off.

Bell, remembering what her father told her to do if anything bad were to happen, tapped her right arm and cried "Daddy! Daddy! Help! Samantha's dead! Her killed Samantha, daddy!" there was no response. She heard nothing but static. "Daddy! Can you hear me?!" this time she heard pieces of Dr. X's voice saying "...Bell...is goi...n? Too...interfe...ence..." Jake heard this and turned to Bell. She looked up and scream in fear as he looked into his eyes, showing the purest hatred. He grinned evilly and said "Aww. Is Snow White calling for her daddy to come and save her?" He then got serious. "Too bad he won't have the chance to."

"Bell, get out of there!" Montray yelled to her. She tried to move, but she was too stricken by fear. "Clang!" Montray yelled as he soared towards Jake. He attempted to slice Jake with his claws, however, Jake had vanished. Montray looked left and right for Jake but found nothing. Suddenly Jake reappeared behind Montray, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Montray didn't even know Jake was behind him until Bell shouted "Behind you, Montray! Look out!" but it was too late.

As soon as Montray turned around, Jake jumped and stood on Mantray's head. The Cluster tried to grab Jake but he saw it coming. Jake did a front flip and, when has face-to-face with Montray, he quickly held both of his hands out and unleashed a big fireball at Montray's face. The cluster just stood there with fire hiding his face. Once Jake got up, he placed his middle finger and thumb together. SNAP. Montray's head then exploded. His headless body fell back with a loud thud. "Boom. Head shot." Jake said, laughing evilly.

Bell was on the ground, terrified. She had just watched Samantha, one of her closest companions, die within seconds, as well as Montray. Jake killed them like they were nothing. Now she knows why Dr. X didn't want her to go. Jake IS dangerous. He's a bit of a psycho even. No normal person would laugh after murdering someone. What was she to do?

Jake looked at Bell. Their eyes connected. Her eyes showed fear while his showed evil. He slowly walked towards her. "Stay away from me!" she yelled. Jake didn't listen. He continued to walk to her. "I'm warning you!" Still, Jake heard nothing. "Go away!" she yelled as she launched a white energy blast at Jake. He deflected it with his hand and sent it flying behind him. Bell was desperate. She launched multiple energy blasts at her attacker, but each time one of the blasts came to him, he would send it somewhere else. One last energy blast was sent to him. Jake pushed it to the ground, right in front of him. An explosion took place where he stood. Bell grinned a bit. She had put all of her might in the blast. She was sure it would stop Jake. She couldn't be more wrong.

As the smoke cleared, she saw Jake had survived the explosion. Not a scratch on him. She couldn't believe it. Bell fell to her knees in disbelieve. Tears streamed from he eyes. Jake stood a foot away from her. "What are you?" she asked him.

"I am ripper, terror, gouger, slasher. I am your worst nightmare come to life. I am the the prince of pain. I am the teeth in the darkness, the talons in the night. I am the omega, the end. I am strength, and lust, and power. But, most importantly, I AM KOGANOK!" he roared. Jake then forced Bell up and kneed her in the stomach. She groaned and coughed. Jake grabbed a handful of her hair and lifted her up to his face, headbutting her and sending her crashing onto a wall where she laid there moaning in pain. Jake grabbed his forehead in pain and said "Ow. That hurt. This chick sure has a hard head."

He walked towards his fallen enemy. Bell was still conscious, but she was in so much pain she couldn't move. Once Jake stood over her, she quietly whispered with tears in her eyes "Please don't kill me."

Jake went for a serious and angry look to a sad one. She looked at Bell and thought *Hmm. Perhaps we went a little overboard this time. I'm not going to kill her.*

*What are you talking about? She and her friends try to kill YOU and you're thinking of letting her live?* another voice, Koganok's voice, asked him.

*I know, but look at her. She looks so sweet and innocent. She reminds me of myself when I was little.*

*That was a long time ago. She may look sweet and innocent, but we both know she's not.*

*...Maybe...maybe you're right.*

*Of course I am.*

*But you could be wrong too.*

*Listen to yourself, boy. You're getting soft. What happened to the Jake I used to know? What happened to the Jake that would gladly kill anyone that did him wrong? The Jake that wouldn't show mercy to anyone? Where'd he go?*

*He died a long time ago.*

*When he met {growl} Johnny Blaze.*

*Precisely.*

*That Johnny Blaze. Damn him. He turned you into this. If I've had the chance to end his worthless life I would have.*

*Don't you DARE talk about Johnny that way. He was a good man. A good man with a good heart.*

*Case in point.*

*I didn't have to kill her friends, nor did I want to. You made me do that. I'm done fighting for today. Just get out of here.*

*As you wish...master.*

Jake couched down and placed his hand on Bell's cheek, gently rubbing it. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm sorry I did this to you."

Bell was confused. She didn't know what he was doing, why he was being so nice to her. "Why are you being so nice to me? Samantha, Montray, and I tried to kill you."

"I know."

"Why? Why aren't you going to finish me off?"

"Because, when I look into your eyes, I can see how sweet and innocent you are. You remind me of myself when I was a kid. When I was innocent."

"You...you really think I'm sweet? And innocent?"

"Yes. And beautiful as well." he said with a smile.

Bell blushed and laughed through the pain. She then coughed and moaned. Jake felt so sorry for the poor girl. He knows she and her friends tried to kill him, but he didn't want to kill THEM. Koganok may be cruel and unforgiving, but Jake wasn't. He wasn't that same person anymore. Even so, the one time he let his emotions get the best of him and he killed two people and injured another. "Damn it." he said to himself.

"What?" Bell asked.

"{Sigh} nothing, Snow White."

"My name's Bell."

"Bell. The name suites you."

"Daddy thinks so too."

Then Jake remembered. "Yes. Your daddy. You know, Bell, I'm still not going to join you're father."

"I was afraid you'd say that. He's not a bad person."

"Bell. You're dad wants me to help him rule the world. How's is that not bad?"

"He doesn't want to so much as 'rule' it. He just wants to change it into his own image is all."

"And what image would that be?"

"For humanity to do everything he tells them to or else be destroyed."

"..."

"And stuff."

"Rrrrrriiiiggghhht. And you don't think that's bad?"

"Not really. Getting people to do what I tell them to? Sounds cool to me."

"{Sigh} I was afraid you'd say something like that. Anyway I can convince you to not help your dad with his crazy plans?"

"Why would I do that? He's my dad. He created me."

"But that doesn't mean you HAVE to be on his side. You can fight for a much better cause than ruling the world. You can fight for something bigger and better. You can become a hero. What do you think?"

"I don't know. Daddy told me that I'm better than everyone else and that everyone should be under our control."

"And you don't think that's wrong?"

"Well...I don't know." Suddenly, something was beeping. Jake and Bell looked at the flashing red light coming from Bell's arm. "Daddy! He's trying to contact me!" She tried her best to sit up, but she was still in too much pain to move.

"Here. Let me help you up." Jake said while helping Bell to sit down.

Bell tapped on the light and Dr. X's voice said "Bell? Are you there? Bell! Please answer me! Are you all right, sweetie? What did you say about Samantha? There was too much interference. Bell!"

"Daddy!"

"Angle? Is that you?"

"It's me, daddy! I'm all right!"

"{Sigh} thank God you're safe. What happened?"

Bell, about to cry, said "Samantha...and Montray, daddy. They're dead. Both of them are dead. Please come get me, daddy. I'm scared."

"I'll be right there, Bell. Just hold on, ok?"

"Uh-huh. I love you, daddy."

"I love you too. By the way, where's Jake Phoenix? He isn't there with you, is he?"

"Jake? He's-" Jake then took Bell's arm.

"Are you the one named Dr. X?" he asked.

"Yes. I am Dr. X. Who is this?" Dr. X responded.

"I'm the one you're looking for."

"Jake Phoenix."

"Aye. You got some nerve asking me to join you for your crazy plan. But sending you're own daughter? That's just low. What kind of father does that?"

"What are you doing?" Bell whispered. Jake only gave a signal to stay quite.

"You don't think I knew it was a dangerous task? She asked to come recruit you. Bell knew full well what she was getting herself into."

"And you still said yes? What the hell were thinking? I could've killed your daughter, you know that? I don't want that on my conscious."

"I know. Just listen to me, Jake-"

"No! You listen. It is by pure compassion alone, a quality I rarely give to my opponents, that I am allowing Bell to continue to live. But I warn you: if you or anybody else associated with you get in my way again, I will have no problem ending you like I did with the biker chick and the man-bat. Got that, doc?"

"...Yes."

"Good. Now if you want your daughter back she'll be around the corner of Westpoint St. Heed my warning, doc, and have a nice day." was the last thing Jake said before the transmission was cut off.

"Did...did you really mean that?" Bell asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you really going to kill my daddy?"

"Oh no. I just said that to scare your dad. I think I did a pretty good job at doing that." Jake said laughing. Bell gave a small grin but she was still upset over Samantha and Montray. Jake knew this and said "I'm really sorry about your friends, Bell. I lost control. I know that's not an excuse but you have to know that wasn't me. That was Koganok. I lost my temper and he took over. I don't like to kill. It serves no purpose taking someone's life. It brings nothing but pain and misery to those who cared about them. {Sigh} if I could bring them back, I would. I don't expect you to forgive me. I just wanted you to know."

"Well...I DO forgive you."

Jake smiled and said "Thanks." He looked at his watch. "1:45?! Man, school's over in 15 minutes and I missed most of it! Auntie Helen isn't gonna like this." He looked at Bell who was giggling at him. He chuckled with her. "Well, I'd best get outta here. See ya around...Snow White." he said as he walked off.

"Wait! If we meet again, will that make us enemies? Because I don't want to fight you again. Maybe we can be...friends?"

Jake stopped on pondered on this. He turned his head and said "Even though we'll be on opposite sides, I would love nothing more than for us to be friends."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Oh, and Bell?"

"Yeah?"

"Think about my offer about joining the good guys. Trust me, I think you'd make a great hero. Take care of yourself, ok?"

"Uh-huh."

He then gave her a thumbs up, winked at her and walked away. Bell was confused. Did she just befriend the guy that killed Samantha and Montray? The guy that was going to kill HER? As she watched him disappear in the distance, she found the strength to get up. She thought about what Jake said.

'When I look into your eyes, I can see how sweet and innocent you are. You remind me of myself when I was a kid.'

*He thinks I'm sweet. And innocent too. What else does he see in me?* Bell thought.

'You can fight for a much better cause than ruling the world. You can fight for something bigger and better. You can become a hero. Think about my offer about joining the good guys. Trust me, I think you'd make a great hero.'

*A hero. All this time, I thought I was a hero. Is what I'm doing really wrong?*

'Even though we'll be on opposite sides, I would love nothing more than for us to be friends.'

*I'm friends with an enemy. Huh. I wonder if he...if he...if...* before she could finish her thought, Bell passed out from exhaustion.

Jake was halfway to Megaville Elementary when Koganok said *Do you think it is wise to let the one called 'Bell' go with her life still?*

*Yes. For, you see, I have a idea.*

*What is it?*

*You realize that Bell looks like the rest of the Powerpuff Girls?*

*Aye. I have.*

*And you heard her say that her father created her, yes? She's an android.*

*Just what are you getting at, boy?*

*Well, if this Dr. X created Bell, I wonder if he can somehow revive the purple Powerpuff whose name escapes me? You know, as a gift to the girls. I bet they'd be really excited to see her again. And if Bell joined them as well, she'd be the hero I know she can be AND have a family who I know will love her. With all of them together, they'd be like the Power Rangers or something. What do you think?*

*{Chuckle} Oh my, Jake. Always thinking about others first. That is so sweet. It makes me sick.*

*Maybe that's the plan.*

*{Growl} watch your attitude with me, boy. Remember who you're talking to.*

*Whatever. Are you ready to meet the girls?*

*I don't have much of a choice.*

*And try to be nice.*

*I don't do nice, remember?*

"Yeah, yeah.*


	8. Flashbacks Pt 1

[At the current time, we see the Powerpuff girls flying home with Dexter being carried by Blossom]

"Finally! School's over! Winter Break! Woo-hoo!" Buttercup cheered.

"Yeah. Now I can play with Octi more." Bubbles said.

"Aaaaaaannnnd Blossom and Dorkster can have more 'alone time' with each other." Buttercup joked.

"Shut up, Buttercup." Blossom said. "At least Bubbles and I aren't grounded." she added with a grin.

"Whatever."

As the gang arrived at the Untonium household, they heard a voice calling out to them saying "Hey y'all!" They turned around and saw Jake running to them.

"Jake! Hey!" they all said back. Jake finally caught up with them, out of breath.

"{Pant}, {Pant}. Whew! I gotta start going to the gym. How are you guys?" Everybody looked at the Jake's torn shirt and pants and eyebrowed him. He took notice of their expressions and asked "What? I got something on my face?"

"Why do you look like you've been in a burning building?" Buttercup asked.

Jake took a look at his cloths and realized why they were staring at him. "Oh! Well, see, what had happened was-"

Suddenly the front door opened to reveal the Professor in a brown coat and hat on. He looked like he was in a hurry. He closed the door and realized the kids. "Oh. Hey girls."

"Hey Professor. Are you going somewhere?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah. Megaville University asked me to come as soon as possible."

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. They just discovered a new element to put on the periodic table and they need me to check it out. I'll be back later, girls. Don't mess up the house while I'm gone, ok?" He kissed all of the girls on the head then got in his car and drove off.

"Was that your dad?" Jake asked.

"Well, technically, yes. We don't call him 'dad' that much, though. But we still treat him as one." Blossom responded.

"Cool."

"Now will you tell us what happened to you, J.P.?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah, but can we go inside first? It's cold as crap out here."

"Sure. Come in." All of them stepped inside and Jake was astonished. He'd never seen a house like this before, much less been inside one like this either.

"Man, you girls sure got it nice like a rich person's house, but smaller."

"Thanks...I think." Blossom said.

"You want some water, Jake?" Bubbles asked as she floated right in Jake's face.

Jake blinked and said "Uh, no thanks Bubbles. I'm good."

"Ok. How about some coffee, or juice, or that yellow bubbly stuff the Professor drinks sometimes, or-"

"Bubbles. I'm fine. Thank you."

"You'll have to excuse her, Jake. She's got the case of p.u.p.p.y. l.o.v.e." Blossom said.

"I do not! I'm, uh, just trying to be a good hostess is all." Bubbles said to Blossom, blushing.

"That's all right, Bubbles. You're a terrific hostess." Jake said smiling. Bubbles giggled goofily.

"All right. Enough staling. Tell us what's up, Jake. What the hell happened to you?" Buttercup demanded.

"Well, instead of telling you, how about I show you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone just grab someone's hand and clear your minds and you'll know everything."

The girls gave weird looks at each other, but they did what Jake told them to. Bubbles took Jake's hand, Jake took Buttercup's hand, Buttercup took Blossom's hand, and Blossom Buttercup's hand.

"You're not going to join us, Dex?" Jake asked.

"Nah. I already saw you're past, remember?"

"Oh, right. Ok then."

"Now what?" Blossom asked.

"Close your eyes and clear your minds. When I say you can open your eyes, open them." Everyone closed their eyes except Jake. He blinked a couple time until his eyes turned from blue to white. A white flash came from the his eyes and everything around was pitch black. "All right. Open your eyes." Everybody did what Jake said and gasped. Their house had disappeared. All that was shown was darkness. Bubbles was scared of the dark, so she clutched Blossom's arm. "{Chuckle} it's ok, Bubbles. There's nothing to be afraid of. We're just in my Past Wall. Nothing will harm you."

"Past Wall? What's that?" she asked.

"Well, think of the Past Wall as being inside my head. Everything I remember will appear in the darkness. I am going to literally show you my past. Then I'll how you how I ended up like this."

"Cool."

"All right. You guys ready?" Jake asked. Everyone nodded. "Sweet. Watch this." Suddenly, the darkness started to dissolve, showing a vision of a younger version of Jake in the arms of a tan woman. The woman was Latino and had long, wavy brown hair, green eyes, and red rose lips. She wore a buttoned blue shirt and a white skirt. The woman was holding Jake in her arms smiling and humming softly to him, who was asleep.

"Is that your mother, Jake?" Blossom asked.

"Yep. That's my momma."

"Wow. She's beautiful." Bubbles said with twinkles in her eyes.

Jake hung his head down and said "Yeah. She was." in a sad tone.

"What's wrong, Jake? Why do you sound so sad?"

"You said she 'was' beautiful. Jake...did something happen to her?" Blossom asked. He nodded with his head down. "What happened?" All Jake did was point forward. Everyone looked towards the direction he was pointing at to see his mother in a hospital bed. The young Jake was sitting in a chair beside her, crying. "Jake-"

"She was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer when I was 8. The doctors told me she only had a month to live, so I was there by her side everyday, praying that she would get better. Unfortunately, sometimes, God doesn't seem to want to answer. Sometimes, it seems that He takes too long. So I decided that if HE wasn't going to help my mom, I'd ask someone else."

"Who? Who'd you ask? Buttercup asked. He pointed forward again.

* * *

This time a vision was shown of Jake asleep with his head on his arms. He was laying down on his mother's hospital bed. A soft voice was heard from the hospital room that younger Jake only heard. He woke up to see a tall figure in a very long red clock stood beside the terrified Jake. Jake stood up and said "Who-who are you? What do you want?"

"Fear not, young Jake Phoenix. I am merely here to help you. I am fully aware of your situation." the figure said in several voices. He looked at Jake's mother, who was breathing steadily. {Tsk}, {Tsk}, {Tsk}. Such a sad sight to see. It would bring tears to my eyes if I had tears to shed at all."

"What do you want?"

"What would you be willing to do if I told you I could make your mother feel better? What would you be willing to offer, young Jake?"

Jake closed his eyes for a bit and thought. "What would you want?"

"...Your soul."

Jake opened his eyes in shock. "My...soul?"

"Yes. Your soul is what I need. In fact, I'd be willing to make a trade. Your pure and innocent soul for one of my souls."

"What? No. No way."

"Are you saying that you're going to let your mother die?" Jake looked at his mother with tears in his eyes. "You're choice, Jake. Just say the word and I'll save your mother, however, you must give me your soul and take one of mine first in return. What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Jake turned to the figure and nodded. "Fine. I'll do it. Just save my mommy's life."

The dark figure gave an evil grin and stretched his left hand towards Jake. Jake felt an overwhelming amount of pain surge through his body and blue energy came from his body and floated towards the figure's hand. The blue energy soon turned red and floated back into Jake, making him scream out in pain. The girls gave worried looks towards each other. Jake noticed this and said "If you're think that it get's any better after this, don't get your hopes up. It's all down hill from here for now."

"But, that guy said he'd cure you mother. How is that-" Blossom tried to say until she was interrupted by Jake.

"Just watch."

* * *

After the young Jake passes out from the pain, the dark figure floats towards his mother who is unaware of what's happening. The figure puts his hand on her side and a white flash shines upon it. "As promised, I have healed your mother. However, life will have a different outcome for you from now on, young Jake." was the last thing it said before laughing evilly and vanishing.

Young Jake, still asleep, heard a soft voice calling to him. A voice he recognized. The voice of his mother. "Jackie?...Jackie?...Jackie, my love? It's time to wake up now."

Jake felt nudging on her shoulders and woke up. He was on the position he was in before the figure appeared. He opened his eyes slowly, got his head up, and his blurry eyes focused on his mother who was smiling at him. "Mommy? You're..."

"That's right, sweetie. Mommy's all better." she said to him.

Jake stared at his mother for a minute, then a huge smile was on his face and tears of joy fell formed from his eyes. He got up and hugged his mother who was crying of joy as well.

* * *

"{Sniffle} That's so sweet, Jake." Bubbles said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. I thought you said it went downhill from here. This is a miracle." Blossom added.

"Phf. You think making a deal with the devil himself is a miracle, Blossom? What kind of world do you live in? It DOES go downhill from here!" Jake said sharply to her and shocked everyone.

"Jake, are you saying you sold your soul to the devil?" Blossom dared to ask the already pissed off Jake.

"Weren't you looking at my memories? Did you not see what happened? Of COURSE I sold my soul to the devil! You know, Satan, Lucifer, The Damned One himself! Any of those ring a bell?! What, you think that was Santa Clause sending me a f$#%ing Christmas present?!" He yelled at the pink Powerpuff with anger on his face. Everyone remained silent, all shocked at Jake's outburst. He noticed of this and calmed down. "I'm sorry, Blossom. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just these next few memories will..." he pause, trying to hold back tears "...will be difficult for me to handle again." The girls walked towards Jake and placed their hands on his shoulders.

"Then let's handle them together." Blossom said. Jake smiled and nodded. The next vision showed young Jake and his mother walking to their car and holding hands while Jake was hopping on every square on the sidewalk.

"{Chuckle} I remember how happy I was to see my momma better again. I felt like nothing would ever separate us again. I was an idiot to believe that would happen."

"Why do you say that?" Bubbles asked.

"Because, three days after she was released from the hospital, she was killed in an Hit and Run accident... right in front of me." All the girls gasped at Jake's response. "It was raining heavily that day. My momma was running late for work and she still had to drop me off to school. I remember I was in my booster seat. We made it to my school; she got out of the car. I was on the driver's side of the car. I saw that beautiful smile on her face as she was about to open my door. Then, out of no where,... a truck ran over her and continued to go. The driver didn't even stop! He just kept going! The Impact flew my mother 20 feet off the ground. I saw her crash with the most sickening thud I've ever heard." Bubbles was getting ready to cry and, surprisingly, so was Buttercup.

"Oh my God. Jake. I'm so sorry." Blossom said.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, it didn't stop there. It only gets much worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after my mother's funeral, I had to live with...him."

"Who?"

"My overbearing d $# of a father. He drank so much I'm surprised he didn't get liver disease." The vision then went show Jake's father: a tall African American man with a beer belly, wearing blue sweat pants, a white tank top, flip flops, and a gold chain around his neck. He also has a goatee and has a bald head.

He is seen yelling at Jake "You little piece of s %#! Why the f&#$ did your mom have to leave me with you?! Huh?! Look at me when I'm f&%$ing talking to you, boy!" then he smashes his beer bottle across the young boy's cheek, knocking him out and making the girls gasp again.

"That's how I got this scar on my face." Jake said.

"What the hell?! That f #$ing douche bag!" Buttercup yelled.

"Yeah! Why would he do that to you, his own son?!" Bubbles added angrily but with tears in her eyes.

"He always told me that I was a waste of his time and his money. He'd yell at me for stupid stuff like if I sneezed or got sick. He'd beat me up and down the house just for the thrill of it. He would even wake me up really late on a school night, literary throw me outside, and lock the house door on occasion. And that man dared to call himself a father. He said to all of his friends 'Y'all need to learn from me. I treat my son like crap everyday and he listens to me. Trust me, if you raise y'all's kids like me, you're kids will be the index f# $ing definition of classy.' I HATE him so much. For 7 months I had to deal with him. And life outside of his house wasn't as good either."

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked. Jake pointed behind him. The vision now showed Jake being bullied by most of his classmates in school. They were teasing him, calling him nasty names, throwing stuff at him.

"School was hell for me back then. At least everyone at school knew my momma died and someone decided to make that the joke of the whole school and get everyone on it. 'Jackie's momma got ran over. Ha,ha,ha. She looked like a pancake when she fell to the ground.' they would say. There was even a rumor that my momma was a whore because she gave birth to me when she was 16."

"What?! How could they do that to you?!" Buttercup yelled. Now SHE had tears in her eyes. "Man, if I was there, I'd kick everyone of their asses!"

"I tried doing that once. I found out who spread the rumors and confronted them."

"And?"

"I got my ass handed to me. Him and 7 other guys jumped me and left me a bloody mess."

"Oh my God."

"In truth, they were worse than my dad. At least he didn't slander my momma's good name...or, at least, that's what I thought."

"I'm scared to ask, but what happened?"

"Well, it was one month until my 9th birthday. My dad, surprisingly, started being nice to me. He wouldn't yell at me, put his hands on me, he didn't even pick up any beer. He treated me like a father should. The day before my birthday he told me he was going to give me a gift I would never forget. Unfortunately, he was right."

"What did he do? Bubbles asked.

"He heard the rumor about how my momma was a whore, so he...he printed a bunch of fake photos of my mother having intercourse with different people and put them all over the school as a cruel ass joke on my birthday." At that point, Bubble's burst into tears and cried her little eyes out. Blossom hugged her crying sister and tears flowed down her face as well. Buttercup held her head down, fist fully clenched and gritting her teeth.

"How? How can that much s#$% happen to a person, especially to a good person like you Jake?" Buttercup whispered.

"I don't know, Buttercup. Life can just be a bitch like that. There's nothing we can do about it." silence filled the darkness except for Bubbles' weeping until Jake said "That was the last bad thing to happen in my life for now. NOW things will be interesting. I suppose you told your sisters about last night, Buttercup? How we fought that demon?" Buttercup nodded. "Well, then, now you'll see the first time I used those powers."

* * *

The vision was now of that of students laughing at a shocked Jake after looking at the photos of his mother. His emotionless face quickly turned to anger when he heard a boy shout "I bet Jake's mom was REALLY enjoying that!", making the kid laugh harder. Jake got to his feet and walked towards to boy that said the comment. "Aww. What's the matter, freak? Mad because I made of your dead mommy?" the boy said. Jake stood face to face with him, staring at him with dark red eyes. "What? You wanna kiss me pretty boy- {CRACK}, AHH!" went the boy's hand as Jake bent it backwards, breaking the boy's hand and wrist and making him scream in pain. Jake then grabbed the boy by his neck, lifted him up, and chokeslamed him to the ground, making the floor crack and knocking the boy out.

The other students stared on shock at what had happened. They slowly backed up. Everyone was silent until a girl's voice shouted "Jake! What did you just do to Luke?!" Jake slowly turned his head around and eye'd the girl that shouted. The African American girl had shoulder length black hair, emerald eyes, wearing a blue knee-high dress looked at Jake with shock.

"Who's that, Jake?" Blossom asked.

"Tabitha Goodwin. God I forgot how beautiful she looked in the dress. Anyway, Tabitha was my best and only friend in school until, she too, teased me. And it was all thanks to the guy on the ground holding his hand. Luke convinced Tabitha to throw our friendship away and join everyone else on the 'fun'."

"That's terrible."

"Huh. You haven't seen terrible yet. Keep watching."

* * *

Young Jake pointed at Tabitha and said "Tabitha. You were supposed to be my friend."

"What are you talking about, Jake? I AM your friend." she said.

"No, you're not. If you were, you wouldn't have teased me like all these other ass holes. My mother treated you like a daughter and you go around and treat her and me as if we were s#$% like everyone else does."

"Jake. Please. You've got to believe me. I loved your mother. And I love you too."

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not! Jake, we've been friends since we were three. We grew up together. I'm sorry for what I've said to you."

"You betrayed me, 'T'. You broke my heart. I thought I could rely on you, but I should've known better."

"Jake..." Tabitha said while walking to him "...I really am sorry for everything. Please forgive me." Tabitha then hugged Jake. Jake hugged her back. He put one hand around her back and the other on the back of her head. By accident, he read her mind. *That's right, you little freak. Keep believing me. I never liked you or your whore of a mother.* That made Jake very angry. He threw her towards the wall and yelled a demonic scream. Tabitha crashed into the wall hard. "Ugh! Jake! Why did you-"

"YOU LYING BITCH! I READ YOUR MIND! YOU THINK I'M A FREAK AND THAT MY MOMMA WAS A WHORE, HUH?!"

At first, Tabitha acted shocked and scared, but a second later she grinned and laughed. "I was wondering how long I could fake this act. Yeah, I think you're a freak. And, yeah, I think your 'momma' was a whore. I HATE you. You're nothing but a Goddamn freak, an abomination. You sad little bastard. Go cry to mommy. Oh, wait, that's right. You don't have a mommy anymore. Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! What's the baby gonna do now?"

"I'll..." Jake's skin changed from light brown to crimson red and fire began to form around him "...F #%ING..."" his voice became demonic "KILL YOU!" he roared as a small fireball formed from his hand and hurled it at his former friend.

"Oh shoot." Tabitha said. The fireball was about to hit her until a teacher grabbed her just in time. The ball exploded as it hit the wall. A huge fire ensued the school and everybody was screaming.

* * *

"You set the whole school on fire from that little fireball?" Buttercup asked.

"Yep. Hellfire is the hottest fire of this known universe. Even a fireball the size of an ant could set a building on fire in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa. That's cool."

"No, it's not, Buttercup. That's dangerous." Blossom responded.

"But-"

"Blossom's right, Buttercup. My demon powers ARE dangerous. It was only by a miracle that everyone got out the school unscathed. The building fell down in flames. Since the fire melted everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, there were no security cameras to show what I did. No finger sprints. Nothing."

"Wow. You're like a smooth criminal." Bubbles said. Blossom nudged her arm for calling him a criminal.

"So where'd you go after you burned the school down?" Buttercup asked.

"I went to the one person who helped me awaken my powers to the max."

"Your dad."

"Yep." The vision now shows an emotionless Jake walking the streets to his father's house. The flames around him have died down, but his skin was still red.

* * *

He walks in the house and finds his father stilting on the couch, beer at hand. His father looks at him and laughs. "Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! So, how'd you like the birthday gift I sent you? Did you enjoy it? I know your school did. Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!" Jake just stared at him. His father got up and said "You got a problem, boy? What's with that look and...what the f#%$ happened to your skin? You lose a bet?" Jake still stared at him. "You gonna quit looking at me like that. You hear me? It's not my fault your momma was a whore. I'm glad she's gone. That bitch had some nerve getting pregnant with your little punk ass. And askin' me for Child Support? Yeah, right. She wished." Jake then got really angry. "I told you to stop looking at me like that. You deaf or somethin', boy? What, you wanna do somethin'? Then do it. Make my day. I'll give you the first shot." Jake slowly walked towards his dad, fist at hand.

"It's about f#$%ing time you grew some bal-AAARRGHH!" his father said as Jake punched him in the stomach that stretched past his spine. Jake looked in the face of his father and said "How dare you treat my momma's good name like that. You're the f#%$ing reason why my life is a living hell. You have no compassion in you. You've ruined my life for the last time. Prepare to die." and with that, Jake let his fist out of his dad's stomach and let him breath. Jake then took the bottle away from his father's grasp and smashed it against his (Jake's father's) face.

"OOH! F$#%!" his dad went. He crawled to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. When he turned around, Jake was right in front of him. His dad screamed in surprised and stabbed Jake's chest deeply with the knife. Jake didn't even feel it. He just took the knife out of his chest. His wound quickly healed and the knife was reduced to ashes in Jake's hand. "Wh-what the-what the hell are you?!" Jake's father said with fear in his voice. Jake slowly brought his face to his terrified father's face and said in a demonic voice "I am my mother's son." and repeatedly punched his dad in the face and stomach nonstop.

Everyone watched the vision of young Jake kicking his father's ass. The brutality of it even sent chills down Buttercup's spine. After about 6 minutes off young Jake beating his father, he stopped and stood back. His dad was a bloody mess. His face was so disfigured his mouth is where his nose should be and his nose is on the top of his forehead. Then the vision disappeared.

* * *

"Did-did you just...kill your father?" Bubbles asked.

"No, but I almost did. Had I continued for another 45 seconds I would have. I showed mercy towards him for some reason. I guess I just released all the anger and pain I had inside me on him."

"Jake, I don't know what to say to you. I-I-I-I'm completely speechless." Blossom said.

"Dexter said the same thing when I showed him. That's part 1 of my flashbacks. Ready to see part 2? I promise, it gets a little better and less violent."

"Do we have a choice?"

"Not really. Once we're inside my Past Walls, there's no getting out until you see everyone one of my memories."

"Then I guess I'm ready. You girls ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." Bubbles said.

"Me too." Buttercup added.

"Well, then, prepare to meet my step-dad." Jake said with a smile on his face.


	9. Flashbacks Pt 2

"After I kicked my dad's ass I heard police sirens coming. Someone next door had heard the commission and called the police. I quickly got out and ran towards the local forest where I knew no one would find me. For 5 months I traveled the country. I didn't know if I was going to live or die, but I honestly didn't care if I did. I had lost the one person that truly showed me any love and affection and I was so angry at the world. No one would help me. No one...until I met him." Jake explained.

"Who would that be, Jake?" Bubbles asked.

"My step-father."

"Step-father? But how can anyone be your step-dad if you mother was gone?"

"Well, he wasn't REALLY my step-father. I just call him that because he treated me like a father should. He was more a father than my actual one was, that's for sure. Just watch and you'll see what I mean."

* * *

The vision showed an exhausted and poor Jake limping across a cemetery. His eyes were blank, his cloths were torn, and his stomach growled so loud it would wake the dead. He forced himself to continue walking, but his body gave way. He fell to one knee and cried. Suddenly a gloved hand grabbed his shoulder and made Jake jump in fear. "Ahh!" he yelled. Jake turned around and saw who touched him. An old man, probably between his mid-50's and early 60's with long gray hair tied in a pony-tail and a gray goatee and beard, a glass left eye, wearing a leather jacket and jeans with a gun attached to his side stared at Jake.

"Sorry, kid. Didn't mean to scare you like that." the old man said in a deep gruff voice. Jake stared at the old man. For some reason he looked familiar. Like Jake had seen him somewhere on T.V. before. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The old man asked him.

"Uh...uh...uh..." Jake muttered.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Listen, kid, you really shouldn't be here. This is private property. Now normally I would call the police on trespassers, but I'm giving you a chance to get off the premises. I suggest you take it."

Jake hung his head down and said "Oh. Ok. I'm sorry. I was just passing by." and struggled to walk away from the old man.

The old man looked at Jake's struggle and couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy. He didn't want to be mean, he was just doing what he was supposed to do. But something in him just wouldn't let the boy leave. "Wait!" he said. Jake stopped and turned around. "You don't have a place to stay, do you?" Jake shook his head. "Hmm. Well, you do now."

Jake looked at the old man in surprise. "What?"

"You can come live with me. I live in that little house up the hill. There's no television or anything like that, but you'll have a place to rest your head. You can have my son's old room."

Jake didn't know what to say. No one even bothered to help him before he met this man. Everyone just walked past him like he was not even there. "Um...n-no thanks. I don't want to bother you."

"Stop. I know you need a place to stay. I'm trying to help you out, kid."

"Why? You don't even know anything about me and you're offering me a place to stay?"

"It's called being humble, kid. Besides, you look like you've been through hell. It wouldn't be right to just let you continue to travel in your condition. There's no arguing the point. C'mon." the old man said as he turned around and walked away. Jake hesitated at first, but he followed the old man up a steep hill. "So, you got a name, kid?"

"Jake. Jake Phoenix."

"Jake Phoenix. That's a nice name. You got any family?"

"Not anymore."

"Shame. I had a family too once. A wife, two sons, and a daughter."

"What happened to them?"

"Wife died of cancer. Daughter's in college across the country. She didn't want to have anything to do with me. My eldest son died from a painkiller overdose two years ago and my youngest boy...I haven't even spoken to him in a long time. God knows where he is right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir."

"That's all right, boy." They reach the top of the hill and Jake see a log cabin. It isn't very big. Johnny holds the door open for Jake and he steps inside. There's a wide wooden dinner table with 5 chairs around it, a fire place, and a rocking chair. There were three rooms and the doors were closed. "Well, it ain't much, but it's home. Follow me." Both of them entered one of the rooms. There was only a bed, a desk, and a drawer. "This was my youngest son's room. You can sleep in here. I think there's still some clothes he left behind in that drawer. They may be a little big for you, but it shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't call me 'sir'. It makes me feel like I'm old." he joked. Jake chuckled. "The name's Johnny Blaze."

* * *

"Johnny Blaze? Where have I heard that name before?" Bubbles asked.

Jake only smiled and said "Keep watching and you'll see."

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Mr. Blaze." Jake said.

"Don't mention it, kid. Now answer me this: what in the hell happened to you?"

"Well it's a long story..."

"I got all day." Johnny gave him a glass of water while Jake told him about how he traded his soul to the devil to save his mother's life, how she died, the time he spent with his dad and burning the school down, and how he's been traveling for months. "My, my. That may be the saddest tale I have ever heard in my 58 years of being alive. I'm sorry for the lost of your mother Jake."

"So am I. My dad didn't even care she was gone. I hate him so much." Jake said while he accidentally made the water in his glass boil up to the point where it made the glass shatter. "Sorry about that. I'm still trying to learn more about these powers."

"That all right. Tell you what; while you're staying here, how about I teach you to control your powers?"

"Huh? You have powers too?"

"Yep. Watch this." Johnny backed away from Jake and a second later fire surrounded the parts where his skin exposed and his skin was replaced with bones. Johnny Blaze transformed into the legendary hero: The Ghost Rider. Jake stood in amazement.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-you're the G-G-G-G-Ghost Rider!" Jake yelled. Johnny/Ghost Rider nodded. "The Ghost Rider! You're, like, my favorite superhero EVER!"

Johnny/Ghost Rider smiled and said "Nice to have a fan."

* * *

"THE GHOST RIDER?!" Buttercup yelled with a huge smile on her face.

"Yep. Johnny Blaze, a.k.a, the Ghost Rider is my step-father." Jake said.

"Wow. That's awesome, Jake. And he trained you to control your powers?" Blossom asked.

"Well most of my powers like controlling both earthly and hellfire, heat manipulation, energy sensing, how to heal myself quickly, stuff like that. Other stuff, like sending demons back to Hell, I had to learn on my own but Johnny helped me the best he could. During year I stayed with him we really bonded. We even sent demons back to Hell together. He was like a father to me and I was like a son to him."

"There's that 'was' again." Bubbles sadly said.

"Yeah. I remember the day Johnny died."

"I heard about that on the news when that happened. Didn't he die of a heart attack or something?" Blossom asked.

"That's what the media wanted people to hear. Johnny wouldn't let some silly heart attack kill him. He was stronger than that. No, he died fighting."

"Fighting who?"

"Blackheart."

"Isn't he, like, the son of Satan or something?" Buttercup asked.

"The very same. You see, it was a calm day and Johnny had asked me to run down to the grocery store. When I got home..."

* * *

The vision showed Jake with a bag full of food walking home while whistling Bob Dylan's "Like a Rolling Stone" which Johnny always hummed. He climbed up the steep hill, opened the door, and was shocked to see Johnny on the floor unconscious. He dropped the groceries, ran to his step-father, and cradled him in his arms. Johnny's eyes were closed and a tiny drop of blood hanged on the side of his mouth. "Johnny! Johnny, wake up!" no response. "C'mon, Johnny! Please wake up!" Johnny, slowly but surly, started to wake up. He looked in the worried eyes of Jake and smiled weakly.

"{Cough}, {Cough} Hey, kid." Johnny said, obviously weak.

"Johnny! Thank God you're ok! What happened to you?!"

"Blackheart."

"Blackheart? That bastard! Where is he now? I'll kill that son of a-"

"No Jake. Blackheart's gone for good. I made sure of that."

"Really? Good. C'mon. Let me help you up and we can get you to a hospital."

Johnny shook his head and said "Nah kid. It's too late for a hospital."

"What are you talking about? You're fine."

He shook his head again. "Let's face it, kid. I'm 59 years old. I had to give all I had left just to kill Blackheart. I don't have much time left in this world."

Jake started to tear up. "Noooo. You're gonna be fine. You're Johnny Blaze fro crying out loud. You've gotten better from worst situations than this."

"Listen Jake. I-{Cough} I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me that whenever the innocent is in any danger in any shape or form that you'll pro-{Cough} protect them."

"Johnny-"

"Promise me!"

"All right. I promise."

"And...promise me that you'll always be in control of you demon powers. Don't let your emotions get the best of you, ok?"

"Yeah."

Johnny chuckled and closed his eyes. "I still remember the first time I met you. You were such a shy and timid young boy. Now, that I look at you, you've grown into a fine young man." Jake smiled with tears still in his eyes. "You may have traded your soul to the devil, but you did it for love. Anyone willing to sell their soul for love...got the power to change the world. You didn't do it for greed; you did it for the right reason...and that puts God on your side. That'll make you strong. That's the best thing you're gonna need to be from now on."

Jake closed his eyes and started to cry a little bit. "Hey, none of that now. There comes a time where everyone goes. It's my time. There's nothing we can do about it."

"Yeah. But I don't want YOU to go. Not now, not ever."

"I know. You were always like a son to me, Jake. You, honestly, were the best thing to happen in my life. I thank you for that." Johnny dug into his pocket and took out a grayish black container with a skull designed on it and gave it to Jake.

"What's this?"

"It's a Demon Trap. It can trap any evil spirit or demon. I wanted to give it to you on your birthday. Make sure you put it to good use." Jake nodded and Johnny smiled. "Goodbye...my son..." was that last thing Johnny said before shutting his eyes and exhaling his last breath.

"Johnny?...Johnny?...Oh please, God, please NO...JOHNNY!" Jake said before bursting into tears and sobbing loudly.

* * *

"...And Johnny died in my arms...just like that. {Sigh} God I miss him."

"Wow. That was a sad story." Buttercup said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for your loss, Jake." Blossom said.

"So am I. If I had only stayed home that day, Johnny might still be here. He was, and still is, my mentor, my hero, my...step-father. I'll never forget everything he's done for me."

"BAAAAHHHH! WHY?! WHY DID ALL THAT BAD STUFF HAVE TO HAPPEN TO YOU, JAKE?! WHY?! YOU NEVER DESERVED IT!" Bubbles said, crying her eyes out. Jake walked to Bubbles, placed his hand on her shoulder, and stopped her crying.

"I ask myself that question almost everyday, Bubbles. I haven't come up with an answer yet but, once I do, you'll be the first to know." he said with a smile. Bubbles smiled as well. "No more tears and no more crying, ok? Because, now, things will get a whole lot better. I promise."

"All right."

"Now...you guys ready to see something funny?"

"I guess." Buttercup said.

"What's gonna be funny?" Blossom asked.

"Dexter." Jake said with a grin.

"Dorhster? What so funny about him? Actually I can think about a million things funny about the little nerd." Buttercup said. Blossom nudged her arm for good measure.

"Trust me, girls. Once you see my past about Dexter, you'll never think of him the same way again. This is gonna be funny as hell."


	10. Flashbacks Pt 3

"So after I called an ambulance I got out of Johnny's house before they arrived. I was right back where I started before I met Johnny: alone, hungry, angry at the world for taking another person I cared about away from me. I forgot how long I wandered the country. It might've been about 4 months but, anyway, all I knew was that I was exhausted. It was a hot ass day when I collapsed in front of this big house. I don't know how long I was knocked out for but..."

* * *

The vision cuts to a boy and a girl walking (whether the girl is dancing and singing rather badly) home from school. The boy is really shot with red curly hair and wearing glasses. He's sporting a white zip-up lab coat with a single black button, purple gloves, and black boots. The girl, looking like a ballerina, is way taller than the boy. Her blond hair is tied pig-tail style, very similar to Bubbles, she wears a rose colored small tutu, white tights, and ballet shoes, which makes a "squishing" noise every time she took a step.

"Dee-Dee, can you please stop with that infuriating dancing?" The boy said in a annoyed and Russian accent.

"Hmmmmmm nope." Dee-Dee said to her brother.

"And why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"You didn't say please."

"Grr. Fine. Can you PLEASE stop with the dancing?"

" Hmmmmmm nope."

"And why, in the name of science, not?!"

"Because."

"GAAAAAHHH!"

"All right, Mr. Grump Boots. If my dancing irritates you that much I'll stop..."

"Thank you, Dee-Dee."

"Just kidding! Whee!"

Dexter face-palmed himself and thought of an idea. He picked up a stick nearby and said "Oh Dee-Dee?"

"Yyyyyes, Dexter?"

"See the stick?" he asked while waving it side to side. Dee-Dee got on all fours and panted like a dog at sight of the stick. "You want the stick? Want the stick, girl? Want the stick? Go get it!" Dexter chucked the stick ahead and Dee-Dee went after it while barking. "Good thing I still have that 'Canine' chip implanted in Dee-Dee's head." he said to himself.

"Dexter! Come quick!" Dee-Dee yelled for her brother. Dexter ran as fast as he could and was surprised by what Dee-Dee had found. It was Jake lying unconscious in front of their house. "Do you think he's...dead?" Dee-Dee asked.

Dexter walked towards the sleeping Jake, removed his glove, and placed his his index and middle finger upon Jake's neck to check his pulse. "No. He's not dead, but his breathing isn't good. He's obviously been walking for a long time now."

"I'll go inside and call 911."

"There's no time for that. He'll be dead by the time they get here. Just help me get him inside. I got an idea."

"All right." Dexter grabbed Jake's legs and Dee-Dee grabbed his arms and they carried him inside their home. They placed Jake on the couch and Dexter told his sister to get some cold water. While Dee-Dee followed her brother's orders, Dexter took out a small tablet and pushed the green button that was on it. He floated the device over Jake's chest and on the gray screen was Jake's heart rate. Dee-Dee came back, water in hand, and asked "How is he, Dexter?"

"His heart rate is accelerating beyond that of any human's should be. This isn't good. Did you get the water?" Dee-Dee gave Dexter the glass of water and he took out a small purple pill. "Open his mouth for me." he told Dee-Dee. She did what he told her to and placed the pill on Jake's tongue. Dee-Dee closed his mouth and Dexter place the edge of the cup against Jake's lips and let some water enter his body, carrying the pill with it.

"What was that pill, Dexter?"

"A new experimental medicine I've been working on. Any problem a person may have with their heart or lungs, whether it be a cardiac arrest or asthma, once that pill gets inside them they'll be better in no time. I call it the 'Life Rate Acceleration Pill', or 'L.R.A.P.' for short.

"Oooooohhh. That's cool, Dexter. Is he gonna be ok?"

"Oh yes. We'll have to give him time to recover, but he should be fine in a couple minutes. It's a good thing you found him when you did, Dee-Dee. If you didn't, he wouldn't have lasted much longer. Good job, Dee-Dee." She smiled and blushed after Dexter gave her a thumbs up. Suddenly the front door opened and their parents walked in to find the kids.

"Oh my goodness. What's going on? Who's this on the couch?" Mom asked.

"We don't know. We found him unconscious in front of the house when came home. It would seem that he's been traveling for a very long time and his body couldn't take the stress anymore." Dexter explained.

"Oh dear. The poor boy."

"I wonder if he has any family or even a home." Dad said.

"Judging by his condition, I don't think he does." Dexter answered.

"Well, once he wakes up, he can tell us that ourselves. How about you and Dad carry him to your room, Dexter. He can recover on your bed." Mom insisted.

"Ok Mother." Dexter and his Dad carried Jake to Dexter's room and Dee-Dee followed them.

"All right. Put him down gently now." Dad said as they carefully placed Jake on Dexter's bed. "While you mother and I are discussing what to do with this young man, you and Dee-Dee are in charge of him. Treat him like you treat each other. Understand?"

"Yeah Dad." Dee-Dee said.

"Yes Father." Dexter said.

Dad nodded and left Dexter's room. "Do you think Mom and Dad would let him stay here with us, Dexter?"

"I don't know. If they did, it would be the right thing to do if he doesn't have any place to stay. All we can do is wait." Dee-Dee looked at Jake with sympathy in her eyes and walked towards him. She didn't like to see people being helpless. She doesn't even know who Jake is yet she feels sorry for him. She sat beside him on the bed and placed her hand on Jake's cheek, gently rubbing it. "What are you doing, Dee-Dee?"

"Comforting him. What does it look like?"

"But he's not even awake."

"He doesn't have to be awake. He can still feel my hand. I'm just letting him know that he'll be in our care. Nothing wrong with doing that." Right after she said that, Jake quickly grabbed her wrist and gasped, startling both Dee-Dee and Dexter. Jake sat up and looked at his surroundings in shock and confusion, panting rapidly as if he was scared. He then looked beside him and saw the two siblings. Dexter didn't know what to make of what was happening. Dee-Dee, on the other hand, just smiled at Jake.

Jake froze for a second and said "W-W-W-Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I here? Who are you people? Wh-" Dee-Dee shushed him and held his hands softly.

"It's all right. You're safe now. My name is Dee-Dee. This is my brother Dexter. You're in our home. We found you unconscious and decided to help you. You're gonna be fine." she said to him softly.

Jake looked into her soft blue eyes and knew she was telling the truth. He calmed himself down and sighed. "Thank you. Dee-Dee right?" She nodded. "Thank you. Thank you both. I would've died if you guys didn't find me. And sorry for my little episode a second ago."

"No need to apologize. You were just scared. Totally understandable." Dexter said.

"Yeah. I've gone through a lot of scary stuff lately. Some devastating ones as well." Jake said with his head down.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dee-Dee said. "I might make you feel better."

"Ok." Then, out of nowhere, just as Jake was about to say something, his eyes turned white. Still holding his hands, Dee-Dee was in a trance-like state and was inside Jake's Past Wall.

"Dee-Dee? Are you ok?" Dexter asked. He didn't know what was going on.

"Yes. I am fine, Dexter." she said in a trance-like voice.

"What are you doing to my sister?!" Dexter said to Jake.

"I swear I don't know. I was just going to tell you guys something then, all of a sudden, my eyes felt weird and now it's like your sister is inside my head looking at my past. This is the first time I've done this."

"What do you mean Dee-Dee's 'inside your head looking at your past?'."

"Just like I said it. Hold on. Let me try to..." Jake released Dee-Dee's hands away from his and she snapped out of her trance and shook her head.

"Are you all right Dee-Dee?" Dexter asked.

Dee-Dee held her head and said in a dizzy voice "Yuh-huh. I'll be a-okay." She shook her head again and looked at Jake. They were thinking the same thing: they had just saw Jake's past together. Dee-Dee's face saddened as she started to remember some of Jake's memories. The time his mother was killed, his abusive father, Tabitha's betrayal, Johnny Blaze's death, everything. "I'm...really sorry all that stuff happened to you, Jake."

Jake hung his head down again. "OK! Just what's going on here?! What the Manganese just happened?!" Dexter yelled while waving his arms.

"I don't know how but...I just saw everything I needed to know about Jake and more." Dee-Dee said.

"Jake? You're name's Jake?" Dexter asked.

"Mmm-hmm. My name's Jake Phoenix."

"Well...how'd you show Dee-Dee your past?"

Jake shrugged and said "I told you that was the first time that's happened."

"Could you do it again if you wanted to?" Dee-Dee asked.

"I guess. Why?"

"Show Dexter your past too." Both Jake and Dexter raised an eyebrow at her response. "What? It's cool."

Dexter hesitated at first but ultimately gave in. He grabbed Jake's hands and Jake's eyes turned white again. Dexter was inside his Past Walls and saw everything. Moments later he let Jake's hands go free and saddened as well. "That was...horrible. I'm sorry that happened to you, Jake."

"It's all right."

"So...you have the soul of a demon?"

"Yep."

"Wow...that pretty much changed my perspective about religion all together."

"Mine too. My Momma was a Christian but I always didn't believe there was a God. I mean, it's hard to believe there's some higher power watching over the Earth. But that woman's faith was so strong. She never stopped believing. Pfft. All it took for me was to trade my soul to make ME a believer. I'm such an idiot."

"Stop it, Jake. You're not an idiot. You may have traded your soul, but you did it for love. Anyone willing to sell their soul for love has the power to do anything, even change the world. You didn't do it for greed; you did it for the right reason." Dee-Dee said.

Jake looked at her in shock. "What did you say?"

"All I said was that you traded your soul for love and not for greed." Jake hung his head down and sniffled a bit. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?" Dee-Dee asked with concern.

"No...no. What you said just sounded familiar, is all. I guess I just needed to hear it again." He looked at her with a smile and a tear streaming down his cheek. "Thank you, Dee-Dee. I feel a lot better now." then he hugged, making Dee-Dee blush.

"You're welcome." and hugged him back.

* * *

"Aww. That's sweet." Bubbles said.

"{Chuckle} Yeah. I remember how thoughtful and sweet Dee-Dee was. It's saddens my heart to know that she's gone now. F#%$! If I had only stayed for a couple more weeks and helped Dexter out with Mandark, she might still be here."

"So Dexter told you how she died?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah. He told me this morning on the phone. Goddamn it. It's all my fault she's dead."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know it was gonna happen. You can't blame yourself." Buttercup said.

Jake looked at her for a couple seconds and sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm just really gonna miss that lovable oaf. She was always so kind and good-hearted. I can't imagine the world without her."

"I'm sure that's how Dexter feels too." Blossom said.

Jake smiled slightly and said "Their parents let me stay until they could locate a member of my family to take care of me. I remember Dee-Dee getting so excited her head almost hit the ceiling. I mostly hung out with her when I was living with them. Dexter was always in his lab working on stuff."

"Then how'd you two get so close?" Bubbles asked.

"That's where the funny part I was talking about earlier happened. You see, it was about a week before my Auntie Helen came to pick me up. I had gotten pretty good friends when I went to Dexter and Dee-Dee's old school. I was part of a gang-"

"A GANG?"The girls asked.

"Not a criminal kind of gang, y'all. Geez. We would just hang out and mess with each other a lot. Besides, Dexter and Dee-Dee were apart of it too. We called ourselves 'The Group'."

"That's a dumb name." Buttercup muttered under her breath.

* * *

The vision cuts to a sleeping Jake on the couch downstairs snoring loudly. "{Snore}...{Snore}...{Snore}...but I wanna ride the pony..." he said in his sleep.

The morning rays of the sun hits his face and forces him to wake up. He slowly opens his eyes and sees a pair of big blue eyes staring right in front of his face. "HELLO!" screams Dee-Dee.

"AHH! Dee-Dee! What are you doing?!"

"Did I scare you, Jake?"

"Yeah. Kinda."

"Oh. Sorry. Dexter's so used to me doing that. I thought you would too."

"That's all right I guess." He gets up and stretches his arms. "{Sniff} Mmmmm. Smells like {Sniff} bacon and eggs for breakfast today."

"With sausage too. C'mon, let's go eat." Dee-Dee said smiling.

"Shoot, ain't got to tell me twice. Lead the way." The two of them walked in the kitchen to see Dexter and Mom in there as well. Dexter was sitting at the table and Mom was still cooking. Dad had already left foe work.

Mom watched Dee-Dee and Jake walk in and said "Good morning you two."

"Morning Mom". Dee-Dee said.

"Good morning Mrs. Cavanaugh." Jake said.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Just grab a seat and wait." Mom instructed them. They both sat down next to each other.

Dee-Dee just smiled at him. Jake gave a weird look at her. "What is it, Deed, I got a pimple on my face or something?"

"No. I just felt like smiling at you. Is that ok?"

"I guess."

"Don't mind her, Jake. She's just looking at you like that because she thinks you're cute." Dexter said, making Dee-Dee angry and blush.

"I do not think Jake is cute!" Dee-Dee yelled.

"So you think I'm ugly?" Jake asked with a sad look on his face.

Once Dee-Dee realized she hurt his feeling she said "Oh. No. Of course not, Jake. I'm just saying that-"

"Gotcha, Dee-Dee. I was just kidding. I know what you meant." he said with a grin. Dee-Dee punched his arm. "Ow! That hurt."

"Well you deserved it, you jerk." she said with a sly smile.

"All right. That's enough you three. Breakfast is ready." Mom said as she handed them their plates. She soon kissed each of them on the cheeks and grabbed her winter coat.

"Are you going somewhere, Mom?" Dee-Dee asked.

"Yes. I'm going to the grocery store. I'll be back soon. Behave yourselves." was the last thing she said before walking out the door.

"So, Dexter, what crazy invention you working on now?" Jake asked while eating his food.

"I'm glad you asked. I call it my Meson Cosmic Ray. The special sensor arrays re-route the critical polarities around the-"

"And, just like that, you've lost me."

"{Chuckle} Well, it is just simple math and science at work."

"Yeah. For a rocket scientist. I don't even know what 15x6 is without using a calculator."

"90."

"Showoff." Jake said laughing.

"{Sigh} it's so good to see my two brothers finally talking to each other." Dee-Dee said.

"Brothers?" Both Jake and Dexter asked.

"Yeah. You're both my brothers."

"But I'm not related to you guys. How can I be your brother?" Jake asked.

"Well, just because we're not related to each other, that doesn't mean you're not my brother. We've really bonded since you came here, Jake. Whenever people see the three of us they'll tell you that we're siblings. That's how special you are to me." Dee-Dee explained with a smile on her face.

Jake was speechless. "Wow. You really care about me that much?"

"Of course, silly. I love you like a brother."

Jake smiled and blushed. "I love you too, Deed. A-a-a-as my sister, I mean." he stuttered. He kept looking back and forth to Dee-Dee then the floor in embarrassment. Truth be told, he kinda had a little crush on Dee-Dee. They've been spending a lot of time together. At home, school, the mall, with the Group, pretty much everywhere. The more they hung out, the more he came to realize how cute and lovable Dee-Dee was. They've bonded like brother and sister and he didn't want that to end.

* * *

"So when are we gonna see this supposedly funny thing about Dexter?" Buttercup asked, clearly impatient.

"Just hold on for a few minutes, will ya? Trust me. It'll be worth the wait." Jake said with a smile.

"Can you at least give us a little hint?"

"You ever watch the movie 'Friday' starring Ice Cube and Chris Tucker?"

"Only once and that was a long time ago. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just watch. Dexter's gonna do a particular thing straight from the movie that'll laugh your ass off."

"Fine."

* * *

[Ding-Dong] goes the doorbell. "I'll get it." Dee-Dee says. She looks through the peephole and see three people.

One of them is a Latino boy with black hair tied in a small pony-tail, hazel eyes, and is wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and black jeans.

Next to him is a tan boy with black spiky hair standing upwards, brown eyes, and is wearing a blue jacket over a white t-shirt and jeans.

Behind them was a small Caucasian girl with short black hair ending to her shoulders, green eyes, and is wearing a multicolored sweatshirt and black shorts.

"Yo! You guys home?" the Latino boy asked.

"Yeah, we're home Ricardo! We'll be out! Just give us a second, ok?" Dee-Dee responded.

"Anything for YOU, Double D." Ricardo said in a flirtatious tone.

Dee-Dee smiled and rolled her eyes. She walked in the living room. Dexter and Jake were playing rocks-papers-scissors with each other with Dexter wining every time. "Grr! How do you always know what I'm gonna throw next?"

"It's all in the wrist."

"My wrist? How can you tell from my wrist? What kind of voodoo you do?"

"Not voodoo, SCIENCE."

"Whatever. I got you this time."

"Please. The probably of you winning are 15633553966 to 1."

"You're that confident, huh? Let's make a bet then. If I beat you, you owe me $10. Deal?"

"Fine with me."

"All right. On three."

They both flew their fists down. "One, two, THREE!"

"Rock." Dexter said.

"Gunshot! I win." Jake said as he shaped his thumb and index finger like a gun.

Dexter face-palmed himself and said "You are hopeless."

"But at least I'll be getting $10. Ha, ha."

"Uh, guys? The gangs outside." Dee-Dee said.

"Oh. C'mon 'Lil' D'." Jake said with a sly smile on his face.

"When are you guys going to stop calling me that?"

"When pigs fly."

* * *

" 'Lil' D'? What's that about?" Blossom asked.

"Everyone in the Group had a nickname we'd always call each other by. Dexter was called 'Lil' D', Dee-Dee called was 'Double D', and I was called the 'Freak'."

"The 'Freak'? That's not a good nickname. That's mean." Bubbles said.

"It's all right, Bubbles. I didn't mind. I was the one who thought of it in the first place."

"Why would you call yourself the Freak?"

"Remember when Tabitha called me a freak?" She nodded. "Well I thought it'd be a good nickname for me. I do have freakish powers so why not call myself a freak."

"I kinda like it. If you decide to be a hero, you should use that." Buttercup said.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Jake, Dexter, and Dee-Dee step out of the house and say hi to the rest of the Group. "Sup y'all?" Ricardo asks.

"Nothing much, Scar Face. Just enjoying the nice Saturday morning." Jake answered.

"True dat." He looks at Dee-Dee and slyly smiles. "Hey-ey Double D. You looking EXTRA good today." he says.

"Thanks...I guess." she responds.

"Just stop it, SF. You know she ain't gonna be with you." the other boy says.

"Shut up, Jumpy."

"Just speaking da truth, man. Hey, J.P., there's a new joke going around. Have you heard it?"

"No. What is it?"

"What did the five fingers say to the face?"

Ricardo and the girl try to sign Jake not to answer anything but he didn't se them. "I don't know. What?"

"SLAP!" and Jumpy literally slaps Jake across his face and laughs.

Jake grabs his face in pain and gets mad. "OW! Damn it, Blake! That hurt! You went too far with the jokes this time, man!"

"Aw c'mon, Freak. It was all in good fun. It was just a joke. Back me up here, Izzy."

"No way. That joke is dumb." The girl, now named Izzy, said emotionlessly.

"Pfft. Haters gonna hate."

"Anyway, where do y'all wanna go today? I got an advance on my allowance last night so we can go anywhere we want." Ricardo asked.

"Movies." Jake said.

"The Dance Parlor." Dee-Dee said.

"The Science Convention." Dexter said.

"Gamestop." Blake said.

"Nowhere." Izzy said.

"O...K. Who's up for pizza?" Ricardo asked.

"I'm in!" they all answered.

As they were leaving, a car stopped in front of them. Out of the car came a tall teenager with a head shaped like a jar wearing a black shirt that said 'I Hate Kids With Funny Accents' written on it.

"Oh great. It's Gary." Jake said.

* * *

"Who's Gary?" Blossom asked.

"Gary was the neighborhood bully. He was the baddest of the bad, the meanest of the mean, and ugly as hell too. He tried to take our money and ask Dee-Dee on a date but Dexter stood up to him. This is where the funny part is."

"Finally." Buttercup muttered.

* * *

Gary walked up to the Group and said "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothin' much. What you want with us, Gary?" Ricardo asked.

"Nothin' much." he mimicked Ricardo's accent. "Just looking for some money so I can show my girl a good time."

"What girl would want to go out with you?" Izzy asked.

"What guy would want to go out with YOU, emo chick?" Gary responded. Izzy glared at him.

"Yo, Gary, back off man. You don't talk to Iz like that. All right? Just go away." Blake said.

"What if I don't? You gonna do something about it?" Gary said before shoving Blake to the ground.

"Hey! What the hell, Gary!" Ricardo yelled.

He tried to approach the big bully but a deep voice yelled "Hey! You got a problem with my son, you little Mexican hoodlum?" It was Gary's dad. He was standing by the car. "You stay away from Gary. He's looking for some money! If you don't want your asses handed to ya, you do what he says! That goes for all of you!"

"I got this, dad. Just get back in the car. The doctor told you to watch your blood pressure." Gary said to his father. He did what his son told him to. "Listen, you little punks, just give me all the money you have, I'll take..." he looked over at Dee-Dee an smiled "...I'll take little miss blondy on a date, and the rest of you go home with your teeth still in your mouths. Got it?"

Dee-Dee was appalled. She didn't like Gary at all. She hates him for beating up Dexter just because of his German accent. The very thought of him and her together made her want to puke. "There's no way I'm going anywhere with you, Gary. You're a big, fat, ugly meanie." she said.

"Oh you're going. And you're going to enjoy it."

"She said she's not going with you." Dexter said with anger in his voice. He walked towards the huge boy and glared at him.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, Dork?" Gary said as he touched Dexter's glasses. Big mistake.

* * *

"Here it comes!" Jake said in excitement.

* * *

Once Gary touched Dexter's glasses, Dexter got turned pink and delivered a MASSIVE uppercut to Gary's chin, sending the bully 5 feet in the air and landing hard with a thud. "DON'T TOUCH MY GLASSES YA PUNK ASS MOTHER F#$ ING BITCH! YOU COME NEAR MY SISTER AGAIN, I'LL SEND YOU TO F %$ING MARS NEXT TIME!" Dexter yelled at Gary in a deep angry black man's voice. Everyone laughed at what just happened.

"Oh shoot! Dexter just laid out Gary! Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!"

"DAAAAAAMN! That was awesome!"

"Holy s#$%! Dexter!"

"...Impressive."

"Go, Dexter! That's my brother!"

* * *

Buttercup and Jake were laughing hard, Blossom looked shocked with a wide smile on her face, and Bubbles joined in on the laughter.

"Oh my God. Did you hear what Dexter said? That was hilarious!" Buttercup said still laughing.

"Hold up! Hold up! This my favorite part right here." Jake said with tears of laughter in his eyes.

* * *

Blake, still laughing, ran up to the unconscious Gary, stood over him, and said "You got knocked the fugg out!" making everyone laugh harder before he ran back to the Group.

Gary's father stepped out of the car and was walking to confront Dexter but... "OH YOU WANT SOME OF THIS TOO, OLD MAN?! HUH?! BRING IT ON! I'LL LAY YO ASS OUT LIKE YO PUSSY SON!" Dexter said.

Gary's dad got scared and said "No thank you. Boy, get up off your ass and get inside this car!" he instructed Gary as they both ran to the car. "I don't know why you come down here messing with these kids. Hurry up!" was the last thing he said before driving off.

* * *

"AH,HA,HA,HA! I frigging love that line! I got to use it more often." Jake said laughing.

"Which line?" Buttercup said, calming down but still had tears in her eyes.

"The one Blake just used. 'You got knocked the fugg out!'." He responded, making Buttercup laugh again.

Bubbles was on the ground laughing her ass off while Blossom,amazed by what she just saw, asked Jake "Dexter really did that?"

"Uh-huh. I told you it would be funny as hell. I can't wait to remind him of that. He's gonna be so embarrassed." Once everyone had their fills of laughs Jake said "Oh man. That was too rich. Anyway, about three days later, Dexter's parents located my Auntie Helen and she picked me up as soon as she could. This was on of the saddest days of my life."

* * *

It's 6:39 P.M. The sun beautifully sets as it light light orange and red over the sky. Jake, Dexter, Dee-Dee and their parents, even the Group is outside and awaits for Auntie Helen. All of them are laughing and reminiscing on the adventures they all had together, but once a red SUV appears in front of the house, they all throw sad faces toward Jake, for they know that he is about to leave. The car door opens and a woman approaches Jake. His eyes widen as the woman looks so much as his mother. She had the same green eyes, the same rose red lips, and the same tone of skin. The only thing different was her blond hair reached her shoulders. He was shocked by how the two looked alike. It was like his mother was bought back to life.

The woman bent down so her face was across his. She was smiling but her teary eyes and slightly runny make-up showed she was crying. "Hello Jake." she said to him. Her voice was almost identical to his mother's. "You might not remember me because the last time I saw you, you were only 8 months old. I'm your Aunt Helen. I'm your mommy's sister. My how you've grown. I remember holding you in my arms one time and you were asleep. You were so cute and tiny. Now look at you. You're all grown up and handsome." Jake blushed and smiled. "Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry." then she hugged him tightly and cried a bit.

"Sorry? For what?" he asked.

"That you had to live with that jerk, Brian. I tried to take you after your mother's funeral, but the court gave you to him."

"Brian?"

"You're father."

"Oh. Right."

"Jake. I am so, so sorry. God knows I wanted to take you in. The judge gave you to Brian because 'He is more closely related to the boy'."

"It's ok Auntie Helen. It wasn't your fault."

Helen smiled. " 'Auntie' Helen. I like that." she hugged him again. "I promise I'll take good care of you, Jakey."

"Jakey." he repeated. Just like his mother used to call him.

"Yes, Jakey. You remember that name? I was the first one to call you that. My little baby Jakey."

Helen hugged Jake one more time and told him to say his goodbyes to everyone. He walked towards them and frowned knowing that he might never see them again. Dad bought Jake's head and said "I know son. We're all gonna miss you too." then hugged him.

Mom, crying hysterically, picked up Jake and hugged him really tightly, making Jake to say "AGH! Mrs. Cavanaugh...chocking...not breathing!"

Once she realized she was squeezing him too hard she set him down and calmed herself. "I'm sorry Jake. I'm just really gonna miss you." she said.

"I know. You were like another mom to me. I'm gonna miss you too." they then hugged each other with less force this time and Mom kissed him on the forehead.

He walked over to Ricardo who extended his hand out. Jake grasped it and they shook hands. "You take care of yourself in Alabama. And don't forgot about us little people here, ok Freak- I mean, Jake?"

"I promise I'll never forget you guys Ricardo. Take care of Dexter and Dee-Dee will ya?"

"I will." and the two hugged. Jake walked over to Blake who was looking at the ground angrily. "Blake? What's the matter-"

"Why you just got to leave us like this?! Huh?! Pfft. What do I care? I'm glad you're leaving."

Jake knew he was bluffing. Blake was gonna miss Jake the most. Jake was like a big brother to Blake and a role model. Hell, he was the one who influenced Blake to join the group in the first place. If Jake didn't, Blake would probably be robbing people and getting into fights left and right. Jake just smiled and said "Now I know you don't mean that. I know you Jumper. If it makes you feel any better, I'm gonna miss you a lot too. You are the funniest person around you know."

"Pfft. Whatever...but thanks. I really am gonna miss you. You helped turn my life around and I owe you that."

"Then owe it to me by taking care of your little sisters for me. They need their big brother."

"I will. I swear I will."

"That's what I want to hear." then they hugged.

Jake walked to Izzy who was slightly crying, something that she said she'd never do. "Izzy. You're actually showing emotion. That's new." he jokingly said.

She smiled slightly and wiped away her tears. "Believe it or not, I've been sad ever since you told us you'd be leaving. It's not going to be the same around here with you gone."

Jake put his hand on her shoulder and said "I know. But just do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Take REALLY good care of Ricardo and Blake. Trust me, those two need you, Iz. Especially Blake." the two shared a laugh. "And just between you and me, Blake has had a crush on you since he joined the Group. He keeps saying how you are the most beautiful girls he's ever seen." he whispered to her.

Izzy blushed and said "Really? H-H-He really thinks I'm beautiful?"

"Trust me. He thinks you are HAWT. I'd consider asking him out if I were you."

Izzy looked at Blake with sparkles in her eyes and a seductive look on her face. Blake looked at her and quickly looked away as his cheeks grew as red as a fire truck. Izzy looked back at Jake and said "I'll defiantly keep that in mind. Thanks for telling me Jake."

"No problem." then the two hugged.

He made his last stop to Dexter and Dee-Dee, the two people he would miss the most. "{Sigh} Well...I guess this is it." he said.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Dexter said.

"We're...we're really gonna miss you, Jake." Dee-Dee said with a sad tone.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you guys too. You saved my life, you let me stay in your home, and you treated me like a brother. I can never repay you both enough for that. I love you guys." Jake said with tears in his eyes.

"We love you too." both Dee-Dee and Dexter said. Jake and Dexter hugged each other first, then Jake and Dee-Dee hugged. He extended his arm out and made a fist. Dee-Dee and Dexter did the same thing. Jake signaled the rest of the Group to join in and they did. All of them made a circle of fists and smiled. They were doing their signature goodbye one last time. "No matter how far away we are from one another, no matter what fate holds for us, we will always be siblings." he said.

"Always." Dee-Dee said.

"Without a doubt." Dexter said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Ricardo said.

"Damn straight." Blake said.

"Forever in each other's hearts." Izzy said.

"Goodbye for now and may God protect you all." was the last thing Jake said before they all fist-bumped together and Jake walked to Helen's car. He opened the car door and looked at everyone for a last time. They all smiled and waved. He did the same thing and got in the car. They drove off into the sunset where they disappeared.

* * *

"And that was the last time the whole Group was together." Jake said.

"That was amazing, Jake." Bubbles said.

"Yeah. That was really something." Buttercup added.

"So you know what happened with Dexter and Dee-Dee after you left. Do you know what happened to Izzy, Blake, and Ricardo?" Blossom asked.

"I don't really know. I'll have to ask Dexter."

"So what's next?"

"Next up is my time I spent with Auntie Helen in Alabama."

"Something we should be expecting?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, I don't want to spoil the surprise, but you'll see some people from my past returning. It'll be heartwarming."


	11. Final Memories

The vision cuts to Jake and Helen a few miles away from Dexter's house. Jake is seen with a tear in his eye and wipes it away. Helen notices this and places on hand off the wheel and places it on Jake's head. Jake looks at her and sees her sad. "I know it must hurt to say goodbye to your friends, sweetie. You're really going to miss them, aren't you?" Jake nods. "{Sigh} Well, maybe you'll see them again one day. It's a small world after all. I'm sure you'll be reunited with them sooner than you think." she said with a smile. Jake smiled as well.

"Auntie Helen?" he asked.

"Yes, Jake?"

"My father."

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what happened to my father?"

"...Well, a few years ago, he was brutally beaten by someone. He had to have his face reconstructed. It was an ugly sight to see. Which reminds me; Brian said that YOU were the one that beat him up then ran away. Is that true?" Jake's stomach turned into a knot. He was busted. What was he supposed to say? Lie? No, he could never lie. It's not in his nature. Tell the truth? But what would Auntie Helen do? Yell at him? Report him to the police? He was scared out of his mind. He decided not to answer. "Jake. Did you or did you not? It's a simple question." He still didn't answer. "Listen, sweetie, you can tell me. Whatever the answer is, I won't love you any less and I won't call the police or anything like that. I just need to know. Did you beat your father?"

He wanted to tell her the truth, but he shook his head. "No. It wasn't me. There was a...a robber. Yeah. It was a robber and I escaped while he was beating dad. And besides, I was only 9 years old at the time. Do you really think I could even be able to land a solid hit on him? He's ginormouse." Jake nervously fibbed.

Helen looked at him in confusion, thinking he just lied to her, but she shrugged it off. "I guess you're right. I wasn't accusing you of anything. I just wanted to make sure. Sorry if I scared you." she said with a smile.

"It's ok." A small pause fell between them. "So...where's my dad now?"

Helen's smile quickly faded as soon as she heard the question. She said in a sad tone "I'm sorry to tell you this, Jake, but your father..."

"Yeah?"

"{Inhale} Your father...You know how much alcohol he drank, right?" Jake nodded. "Well, when he was in the hospital to have his face reconstructed, he stayed there because the doctors found out he had Liver Disease from drinking too much. The doctors tried the best they could to help him find a donor to do a transplant, and he was strong enough to stay alive for the past two years, but ever since the news spread that he was abusive towards you, nobody would help him. He...he died of his disease last week." Jake gasped in shock. "I'm really sorry, sweetheart. Are you going to be all right?"

Jake was in too much shock and grief to even hear his aunt. *He's...dead? Dad's really dead? Dear God, what have I done? What did I do? It's all my fault.* he thought to himself.

"Jakey? Are you ok, sweetie?" Jake didn't answer. "Jake...Jake!" He finally snapped out of it and looked at his aunt. "Honey, you looked like you had just seen a ghost. Are you all right."

Jake shook his head and said "No. No I'm not. It's my fault, Auntie Helen. It's all my fault Dad's dead. I-"

"Jake, don't."

"But it IS my fault! I ran away when he needed me but I didn't do anything! I was just so angry at him for all the crap he put me through! I could've helped him! I could've done something!" he yelled.

"Jakey...you can't blame yourself. It was not your fault. You did what you had to do. You got out just in time. What if that robber got a hold of you? You wouldn't be here. So, please, don't blame yourself." she comforted Jake. Jake remained silent for the rest of the ride. He thought about his dad. He hated his father with a burning passion, and it was probably best for Jake that he was dead, but deep down he still blamed himself. What upset him the most was that nobody even bothered to help his father. Despite what he did to Jake, the man was still human and he deserved to have a second chance at life. Perhaps he could've done better; change his ways even. Just maybe.

After about 5 hours of driving, they finally stop in front of a row of apartments. "Well here we are. Home sweet home." Helen said as she was exiting the car. She signaled Jake to follow her up the stairs and he did. As they were walking he heard some commission from the other apartments. Loud music, people arguing, sounds of stuff smashing on the floors. You know, apartment stuff. They halted in front of a door with the numbers '475 Apt. B' written on it. She unlocks the door and they enter inside. The living room has your standard furniture: a wide couch, a few chairs, a small coffee table, and a television. The living room and the kitchen was fused together. Across the hall are four rooms, two on each side of the wall. From one of the rooms music with very bad singing is heard.

"Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home  
Yeah so we losing control  
Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown

Let the club shut down  
We won't go oh oh oh  
Burn it down  
To the flo oh oh oh  
Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home"

" Cassandra! Turn the music down and come meet your cousin Jake!" Helen yells.

"I just met this sexy Haitian girl moving like a dancer  
Told her and her girlfriend let's meet in my cabana  
Ask me where the party's at baby I'm the answer-"

"CASSANDRA!"

"Ok, ok! I'm coming already! Geez!" The door opened and out came a mixed teenaged girl with long black hair tied in a rattail and the middle of it is dyed green. She has light brown eyes, very small nose and mouth piercing, and is wearing a white tank-top that stops just above her belly button and black sweat pants.

* * *

"Oh man." Jake says as he face-palms himself "How could I forget about Cousin Jade?"

"What's so special about her?" Buttercup asked.

"Cousin Jade is my all time favorite relative after my momma. She is funny, smart, and knows how to have a good time. Whenever I needed advice, she was always there for me. She's like the sister I never had. I can even say I got most of my charisma from her."

"Cool."

* * *

"Yes, mother?" Cassandra asks.

" Cassandra, say hello to your cousin Jake. He'll be staying with us." Jake waved at Jade and smiled.

Jade walks up to him and say's "What's up, little cousin?" then high-fives him. "Name's Cassandra, but everyone just calls me Jade. It's finally nice to meet my little cousin for the first time."

"It's very nice to meet you to Jade." Jake said with a smile and bows.

"Aww. Who knew my little cousin was such a gentleman AND a cutey?"

"Oh, c'mon Cousin Jade. You're making me blush."

"{Giggle} And funny too. I think you and I are gonna get along just fine."

* * *

"You cousin seems awesome Jake." Blossom said.

"Yeah. She's the coolest person I know. We would always have fun together." Jake said.

"Does she know you have a demon inside of you?" Buttercup asked.

"No. I never told her but she has seen me use my powers one time."

"When was that?"

"When I had to save her from her ex-boyfriend. She broke up with him and he wasn't too happy. What had happened was..."

* * *

The vision cuts to Jake unpacking his things and arranging his new room. Auntie Helen had left to get Jake some new cloths and Jade was in her room talking on her cell phone. Jake placed took out his prized possession: a small picture of his mother in the hospital bed holding a sleeping baby Jake. He smiled and kissed the photo. "I really miss you momma. I wish you were still here. But I feel like you are in some way." he said to himself. "Maybe its because of Auntie Helen. You two look so much alike. You even have the same attitudes."

Suddenly he heard Jade yelling from her room. "I f $#ing hate you, Andre! How could you cheat on me, and with that bitch Melanie?!...No, you listen! We are so over, you got that?! Don't you text me, don't you call me, don't you email me, don't you even look at me at school! I'm done with you!...F#$% you too, you jerk!" and she threw her phone to the wall.

Jake exited his room and peeked through Jade's room to see her crying. He knocks on the door and asks "Cousin Jade?".

"What?!" she sharply responds, startling Jake. When she realized who was calling her, she calmed down and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Oh, Jake. Hey. Come in." Jake did so. "What's up, little man?" she calmly said.

"Are you all right, Cousin Jade?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well..." he said putting his head down "I kinda heard you yelling from my room and heard some stuff."

Jade face-palmed herself and said "You heard me, huh?" Jake nodded. "{Sigh} mom always did say I had a big mouth. Look, Jake, I didn't mean for you to hear that. Sorry if I disturbed you."

"You didn't disturb me. I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm ok. Thank you."

"I'm not trying to be a nosy or anything, but what happened?"

"Oh just the life of a teenager: You think the person you love loves you back but turns out to be a total jerk and cheats on you because 'You're not as pretty as the other girl'. Nothing you should be worried about yet."

"Well, I may not know about the kind of love you're talking about, but if it means anything, I think you're pretty." He said blushing.

"Ha,ha,ha. That a fact?" Jake nodded and laughed a bit. "Thanks little dude. That makes me feel a bit better." Jade walked to Jake, gave him a kiss on his cheek, and hugged him. They both smiled at each other for a bit then Jade realized Jake was still holding his picture of his mother. "What's that you got there? A picture?"

"Mmm-hmm. It's a picture of my momma and me when I was a baby."

"Can I see it?" Jake gave her the picture and she gasped.

"What is it?"

"Your mom. She looks exactly like my mom. It's like they're twins."

"I noticed that too when Auntie Helen picked me up."

"Your aunt told me what happened to your mom. I'm sorry to hear she died."

"It's ok. I'm sorry you broke up with your boyfriend."

"Pff. I'm not. I'm glad I'm not with that jerk anymore. If anything, this is a good thing. Now I can be with a real man." she said as she crossed her arms.

A small pause fell between the two cousins until Jake said "I, uh, heard you singing when I came here. You were...good?" he lied.

Jade laughed and said "You don't have to lie, you know. I know my singing isn't very good. I just do it for fun. It relaxes me."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Forget about it. You want to listen to something?" she asked while pointing to the thousands of cd's she has stacked on a drawer. "Just pick anything you want. I got all kinds of music. Rock, Rap, Country, Pop, R&B, Heavy Metal, Japanese, Alternative. The works." Jake walked over to the drawer and looked through the mountain of music. Jade had everything. From Elvis to Justin Bieber, Run D.M.C. to Insane Clown Posse, Jimmy Hendrix to Usher, and countless more. He picked up a Chris Brown cd called 'Fortune' and gave it to Jade. "Chris Brown. Not bad. Let's pop this bad boy in." Jade takes the cd out, inserts it in her boom-box, and presses play. 'Turn up The Music' played and Jade was dancing to it. Jake smiled at her. "Well? Aren't you going to dance?" Jade asked him.

"Me? I can't dance."

"Just try it."

"But I don't know how to."

"It's easy, dude. It's not rocket science. Just move your body to the music." she took his hands and made him move them up and down. Jake let her do this for about 30 seconds until he moved on his own. He started to dance with his cousin.

"Hey. I'm dancing. I'm really dancing!" he said in excitement.

"Told ya you could do it. You're pretty good."

"Thanks. So are you."

* * *

Buttercup snickers as she see Jake and Jade dancing. "You two look so stupid." she laughed. Blossom nudged her arm for good measure.

"Be polite Buttercup."

"It's ok Blossom. I know our dancing wasn't very good. But I've gotten a lot better." Jake said.

"Really? Can you show us?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, uh, I don't know. I haven't danced in a while."

"C'mon. Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasss?"

"All right. I'll try." Jake stood back a couple of feet and began to Pop N Lock, did some robot movements, and even moonwalk before finishing with a split and stand back up again. Bubbles and Blossom clapped for him while Buttercup nodded her head in amazement. "Man, I might be only 12 years old, but doing that made me feel like I'm 55 or something." he joked. The girls giggled. "That junk hurt."

"You think you could teach me some moves?" Bubbles asked.

"Sure. But give me some time to get used to dancing again." Bubbles giggled some more.

* * *

"Ha,ha. Not bad, Jake. Keep practicing and I think you'll be an awesome dancer." Jade said.

"Cool." Jake responded. Suddenly a loud car horn blowed. Jake and Jade stopped dancing and Jade gave an angry look. "Is everything ok?"

"No. Andre's here. Probably wants to 'talk' to me about earlier. Great! I told that asshole not to come over here." she looked at Jake and place her hands on his shoulders. "Listen, Jake. Whatever you see or hear, stay in the apartment. Ok?"

"What's gonna happen?"

"Don't worry about that. Just do what I told you. I'll be back."

"But, Cousin Jade, I-"

"Trust me little cuz." she said as she was exiting her room. "It'll be all right. I promise." she turned her head, gave Jake a thumbs up, and winked at him. She walked out the front door, leaving Jake alone in the apartment. Jake went in the living room and opened the curtains to see Jade and a big teenaged boy arguing next to his blue car. The teenager stood around 6'7 compared to Jade's 5'6. He was a Caucasian boy with black hair, wearing a sports jacket and jeans. After Jade pushed his face away from hers, Andre shoved her to the ground.

"Hey!" Jake said. He ran out of the apartment and leaned against the metal bar of the staircase. "What do you think you're doing to Jade?!" he yelled at Andre. Both Jade and Andre looked at Jake.

"Jake! I told you to stay in the apartment!" Jade said.

"Who's this? You babysitting or something?" Andre said.

"No. He's my cousin and he's supposed to be back inside!"

"No way, Cousin Jade! I won't just stand around while this jerk pushes you around!"

"I can take care of myself! Just go back inside already!"

"That's right little boy. This is between me and Jade. Its not your business." Andre said.

Jake got angry and jumped over the 15 foot staircase, making Jade scream in fear because she thought he would get hurt jumping that high, however, Jake stuck the landing and glared at Andre. "Once you touch my cousin, it IS my business." he said.

"Pff. You think I'm scared of you? Don't even try to act tough, boy. Just go watch 'Adventure Time' or whatever before you get hurt." Andre said. Jake growled and ran at Andre. He failed at tackling the much bigger Andre and got lifted up and received a powerbomb for his troubles.

"Jake!" Jade cried for her cousin who was on the ground arching his back in pain. "What the hell, Andre! He's just a kid!"

"It's HIS fault. He wanted to be a man, so I sent him back to reality."

"He wasn't trying to be a man!" she said as she got up. "He was protecting me! But, the way I see it, Jake is more of a man than you will ever be, and he's only 10!" Jade crouched next to Jake who was giving out grunts of pain.

"Oh yeah? Well if he's a man, let's see him try to stop me from doing this." Andre grabbed Jade by he hair and forced her up. He threw her against his car and was choking her. "How do you like that Jade? Having fun?" he mockingly said as he was forcing no air to enter Jade's lungs.

Jake looked at what was happening and crawled to Andre. He grabbed his ankle and pleaded "Let go of her! You're going to kill her! Stop it!"

"That's what she gets for disrespecting me." Andre said.

Jake's eyes turned red and his skin turned dark pink. "I said...let GO OF JADE!" he roared and his grip burned Andre's ankle. He yelled in pain and shoved Jade to the ground, her head hitting the concrete and knocking her unconscious. Jake saw this and got even more angry. He got up and checked on Jade. She was still unconscious and she fell badly for her ankle was a little twisted.

"S#&%! That's it, little boy! You're dead!" Andre said as he stormed to Jake. He threw a punch at the boy but Jake caught it without even looking. Jake pushed the fist away and punched Andre in the chest, knocking the teenager back a couple of steps. Andre got his second wind and tried to side-kick Jake, but he caught it with his arm and held on tight. "What the?"

"You push my cousin to the ground, twist her ankle, and knocked her unconscious. And you got the nerve to call yourself a man?" Jake said in a deep voice. Jade slowly opened her eyes and her blurry vision was on Jake and Andre. Jake, still holding the teenager's leg, held his hand in front of Andre and summoned a small fireball that hit Andre in the chest, sending him flying away from Jake and knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"Whoa! That was cool!" Buttercup said.

"But I thought you said that hellfire will turn anything it touches to ash. How come-"

Blossom was about to ask but was interrupted by Jake as he said "I didn't use hellfire. I just used earthly fire."

"Even so, shouldn't his cloths at least catch on fire?"

"I used what I call my 'Ace Ball'. I first summon a fireball then I concentrate an invisible force field around it. It's a way to non-lethally take care of an opponent as well as scaring the crap out of them."

"That's awesome."

"Thanks."

*If he can do that, I wonder what he can do when he gets really mad.* Blossom thought to herself.

* * *

"Ugh...Ja...Jake." Jade said. She was still half conscious but she saw the whole thing. Jake turned around and saw Jade trying to stand up. His eyes and skin turned back to normal and he ran to his cousin.

"Cousin Jade! Are you all right?" he said with concern. She smiled and nodded her head before falling to sleep. Jake lifted her up bride style and walked up the steps. Before he reached the top step, he looked back at Andre who was recovering from the blast and looked at Jake in fear. Jake eyes turned red and he glared at Andre. He opened his mouth and gave a low growling sound as red mist floated out. That was enough to make Andre scream and run to his car and drive away. Jake grinned and walked into the apartment.

Jake placed the unconscious Jade on the couch and was worried that she wouldn't wake up. The way she looked when he checked on her was exactly the same way she looked when he saw Johnny Blaze for the last time. He prayed that she wouldn't die. He wouldn't be able to stand to see another person he loved die right in front of him.

Jade slowly opened her eyes and the first thing her blurry vision focused on was Jake next to her on his knees praying. "Jake?" she whispered to her cousin. Once he heard her voice, Jake opened his his and saw Jade smiling at him.

Jake looked up to the ceiling and whispered "YOU the man." and moved closer to Jade. "Cousin Jade. Are you all right?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Jade smiled and said "I've been better." she joked, making Jake chuckle a little. "I saw what you did to Andre. How you threw that fireball at him."

"You saw that?" Jade nodded. Jake looked at the floor in shame. "So I guess you think I'm some kind of freak, right?"

"Are you kidding? I would never think of you that way. I love you, man. You're my little cousin for crying out loud. Shoot, after what just happened, you might as well be my guardian angle."

Jake looked at her and said "You really mean that?"

"Uh, duh. Of course I mean it. You are really cool dude." Jake smiled and helped Jade to sit up on the couch. "Ow!" Jade yelled.

"Is it your ankle?"

"Yeah. Hurts like crap. There goes my chance on going to see the Hollywood Undead concert tomorrow."

"Hold on. Let me try something." Jake held his hand up and summoned a small fireball. He put his other hand over it and squished the ball. Little waves of fire moved around both of his hands. He placed his hands on Jade's ankle and, after a few brief seconds of wincing from her, the pain in her ankle quickly vanished as Jake massaged it tenderly.

"Whoa. Now that's kickass. You're just helping me left and right today. Thanks again, little man."

Jake smiled and asked "How's your head? You hit the ground pretty hard."

"Nothing an aspirin and a little nap won't fix." Jade then kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "Thanks Jake. I wouldn't be here without you. You're a miracle and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Got it?"

"Yep."

"Good."

The door opened and Auntie Helen stepped inside with a bunch of bags full of cloths. She saw the two cousins and said "Are you two getting along all right?"

"Yeah. We had a lot of fun together, Auntie Helen. Cousin Jade taught me how to dance."

"She did? That's wonderful. My two kids. I'm so happy."

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when it's dinner time." Jade said as she walked away. Before she was gone, she gave Jake the patented thumbs up and wink.

* * *

"That was pretty cool, Jake. The way you saved you Jade like that." Buttercup said.

"Thanks. Though I never did know why she never asked me about my powers. That always confused me." Jake said with a puzzled face.

"Where is Jade know?" Bubbles asked.

"She's attending a college in Washington, D.C. She said she wanted to be a philosopher. I haven't seen her in a year and a half. I hope she's doing all right."

"I'm sure she is." Blossom said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. If I know Jade, she can definitely take care of herself. {Sigh} Well, anyway, a few days after she moved out I met this dude named Lance Talbot. He's a pretty smart guy. We'd hang out and do stuff together."

"Lance Talbot? Wasn't that the guy you talked to last night?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah. He's an expert on demonology and helped me countless times when I'm hunting demons." Jake answered.

"So you DO hunt demons."

"Yeah, but I'll tell you all about that when the time comes. Anyway, one day, we bumped into one of the people I thought I'd never see again."

"Who's that?" Blossom asked.

"Luke Masters."

"Luke?...OH! You mean one of the guys that teased you and you...broke his hand (that I REALLY wish I didn't see)? That Luke?"

"The very same. Turns out he moved to Alabama too after I burned our school down. At first I was pissed off just looking at him, but then..."

* * *

The vision shows Jake and Lance Talbot, the half Hawaiian, half Caucasian with short, curly black hair and brown eyes walking the local mall together. "I'm telling you, Talbot, John Cena cannot beat the Rock. It's not even a match. Rocky's gonna kick Cena's ass at Wrestlemania." Jake said.

"No way. The Rock may have experience, but he hasn't wrestled in 6 years. He's going to have ring rust. That's why I think-"

"It doesn't matter what you think!" Jake interrupted Lance using one of the Rock's catchphrases. "Because come Wrestlemania the Rock is gonna layeth the smacketh-down on Cena's candy ass and the Rock's millions (and millions) of the Rock's fans will know that he cannot be stopped. If ya smeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllll what the Rock...is...cooking." Jake with a Rock interpretation.

"...Wow. You take WWE a little to seriously, bro. You do know it's all scripted, right?"

"Like I care. That's why it's called World Wrestling ENTERTAINMENT. They're meant to ENTERTAIN people."

"Whatever you say. Imma go get some fries at the McDonalds over there. You want something?"

"Just get me a Sprite. I'll be at the table over there."

"All right. Be right back." Lance left and got in the long line.

Jake was walking to a table until he accidentally bumped into a boy wearing a black hooded sweatshirt. "Oh sorry. I didn't see you there." he apologized.

"It's fine. I didn't watch where I was-" the boy stopped himself as he took a good look at Jake. "Jake Phoenix? Is that you?" the boy asked.

Jake gave the boy a confused look and said "Yes, I'm Jake Phoenix. Do I know you?" The boy took his left hand out of his sweatshirt pocket and moved his hood back. Jake's eyes opened wide as it was Luke Masters, one of Jake's main bullies at their former school. Luke looked different than the last time Jake saw him. Instead of his blond hair being in a curtained style, it was shaved, and he appeared paler.

"Hey Phoenix. Long time, no see." Luke said as he lightly chuckled. Jake could tell that his voice was a little shaky as if he was scared.

Jake gave him a stern look and responded "I guess."

"What are you doing in Alabama?"

"I could ask you the same question. I moved here with my aunt."

"Oh. That's cool. I moved here a year ago." Luke bought his eyes down for a second then looked back at Jake. "Look, I'm not gonna beat around the bush with you Jake. I've thought a lot about...you know...and I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you this, but...I'm sorry...for everything I've said and done to you all those years ago. It wasn't right what I did to you. You never deserved it. Any of it. You were a nice guy. And...I know I don't have any excuse but you have to know that I am deeply, truly sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me."

Jake continued to glare at Luke. "Do you realize how hard my life was back then? All the s $# I had to deal with my dad at home? And YOU just made it harder."

"I know."

"All I want to know is...why? Why would you do that to me? You not only teased me, but my momma as well. You KNEW how hard I took her death. I f$#%ing watched her die right in front of me! Did you know that?"

Luke's eyes filled up with tears of regret and said "Yes."

"And you STILL decided to make it a joke to spread around the whole school?! Huh?! Do you have know idea how many nights I cried myself to sleep, begging God to bring my momma back to life so all the bulls$%# would stop?! Damn it Luke! Why?! Just answer me that! Why?!"

"I...I don't know...I just-"

"You don't know?! What do you mean you don't know?! What, you think that would justify EVERYTHING you've done to me?! All the teasing I had to stomach down, all those beatings I had to go through just to make it to my next class or on my way home, all the rumors about my momma being a whore!" Jake roared. He was seething.

Luke was sobbing like a baby now. "I'm sorry Jake. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You've got to believe me. I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I was stupid."

"That's not an excuse!"

"I know." Luke said with his head down. A pause fell upon them. The only sound that was made was Luke's crying. "I'm sorry." he repeated once more.

Jake, with anger in his eyes, said "I remember the times you also teased me for being a Christian. Do you?" Luke nodded. "And you know, that as a Christian, I cannot and will not forgive the things you made me go through." Luke nodded and sobbed some more, but his sobbing ceased when Jake placed his hand on Luke's shoulder and said "But I CAN forgive YOU, Luke." he said calmly.

Luke bought his head up in shock and said "You-you do?"

"I have for a long time." Luke stared at Jake with tears still falling down his cheeks and smiled a bit.

"You know, {sniffle}, I have only dreamed that I would hear you say that to me."

"Well stop dreaming because I forgive you, Luke." Jake said with a smile.

"Thank you, Phoenix."

"Don't mention it." Another pause fell until Jake asked "So, uh, how's your..." Jake moved opened and closed his fingers "...how's your hand?" Luke took out his right hand and Jake gasped at the look of it. Luke's pinky, ring, and most of his middle fingers were gone and were only stubs now. "Luke..."

"You had bent my hand bad the doctors had to surgically remove my fingers."

Jake was speechless. "Luke...I-I-I don't know what to say. I...oh my God. Luke, dude, I'm-"

"Don't. You don't have to apologize. If anything, I deserved it."

"No. No you didn't. Sure, I was pissed at you, but not even you deserved to have your fingers removed. That's just...wow. I really did that?"

"Yeah."

"Goddamn. Now it's MY turn to say 'sorry'."

"Look, Jake, you don't have to."

"Are you sure?" Luke nodded. "Well, if you say so. {Sigh} So what happened after I set the school ablaze?"

"Where do I start? Well, it took about 7 months for them to rebuild it. Police tried to investigate what had happened and when they reviewed some of the students and staff, me included, most of us were in too much shock to even answer. Tabitha-"

"Oh man. Tabitha. I forgot all about her. What happened to her?"

"Well, after you threw that fireball at her, she had a mental breakdown. You really scared her. Hell, you scared everyone, but Tabitha...she took it the hardest. She kept having hallucinations of you so her parents sent to a mental institution."

"Good God. I-I-I-I-Is she still there now?"

"No. Last I heard she was medically cleared and is living with her brother. I think his name is Andre."

"Andre?" Jake asked in surprise.

"Yeah. You know him?"

"...No. No, I don't know him." he lied. *Great. Andre is Tabitha's brother. And if she's living with him, that means SHE's in Alabama too. I wonder is she's in the mall now. I really hope she isn't. I don't ever want to see her again.* Jake thought to himself.

"Are you ok, Jake?" Luke asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, yeah. I'll be, ahem, I'll be fine."

"Well, it was nice to see you again. I'll see you later."

"All right. Take care of yourself, ok?"

"Sure will." Luke walked away. Jake watched him as he vanished behind walking people.

* * *

"And that was the last time I saw Luke. From what I've heard, he sent to boot camp somewhere." Jake said.

"It's a good thing he apologized to you." Bubbles said.

"But it's terrible what I did to him too. He never deserved to have his fingers removed. I was just so mad at him. I lost control of myself and that's when Koganok took over."

"Who's Koganok?"

"The demon that's inside me."

"Whoa."

"So let me get this straight. Whenever you get mad or upset, this Koganok thing takes over?" Blossom asked.

"That was the case the first couple times I used my powers. Anger was the source of my powers. But, thanks to Johnny Blaze, I've learned to control my anger. He taught me how to use my powers without getting angry. But I'm still not in full control of my powers yet. That's when Koganok will take over. That's what happened today."

"What happened?"

"The reason I didn't show up for school today and why I look so busted up is because I was attacked."

"What?! By whom?"

"Before I answer that, let me ask y'all something."

"What's that?"

"Do y'all know that there's another Powerpuff Girl?"

"WHAT?!" The girls screamed in shock.

"Yeah. She's about y'all's height, has long hair like Blossom's, and has these beautiful yet creepy white eyes. And that' her main color too: white. Her name's Bell."

"Bell attacked you?!" Blossom said furiously.

"Yeah. It was her, this giant mutated looking Batman thing, and a bicker looking chick."

"Wait. This 'biker chick'. Was she missing a tooth?" Buttercup asked.

"Now that I remember it, yeah. Yeah, she did."

"Samantha. I knew it." Buttercup said while closing her fists tightly.

"You know her?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. We've met."

"Why did they attack you?" Bubbles asked.

"All I know is that they were sent by this man named Dr. X to recruit me into 'Black Eden' and help them take over the world."

"Dr. X? Never heard of him." Buttercup said.

"He must be their leader." Blossom added.

"And he must know how powerful I am if he wanted to recruit me so badly." Jake said.

"So what happened when they attacked you?" Blossom asked.

"Look for yourself." Jake pointed at the dissolving darkness as it showed Jake battling Samantha, Montray, and Bell. It showed Jake phasing through Bell, him delivering Samantha a punch to her stomach, him being blasted be Montray's laser and being seemingly dead, his recovery and killing of both Samantha and Montray, and injuring Bell. The girls looked in shock as the vision slowly vanished.

"You...you killed them." Blossom said.

"I didn't want to." Jake said.

"But you did! We all saw you kill them, Jake!" Blossom yelled at him.

"But that wasn't me! That was Koganok's doing! Not mine!" he yelled back.

"It doesn't matter! Koganok or no Koganok, it's still your powers and you used them to kill!"

"I don't know what your so upset about! I practically did you a favor! You've dealt with them before, right?! You know how strong they are!"

"But we don't kill our enemies unless we absolutely have to!"

"You think I didn't had to?!"

"You tell me that! Did you have to kill them?!"

"No, but I already told you that wasn't me!"

"It doesn't matter who it was!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Will you two stop fighting?!" Bubbles screamed. Everyone looked at her and blinked. "Both of you are right AND wrong. Blossom, you're right about Jake not having to kill them, but he didn't have a choice. He told us he doesn't have full control of his powers yet so we can't blame him. And, yes Jake, you helped us in a way, and I understand that you were simply defending yourself, but don't once you said 'I was doing you a favor', that's when you've crossed the line. Let us deal with our enemies and, if we need help, we'll call you for it. All right?"

"Yeah." Jake said.

"Sure." Blossom added.

"Now can we please be friends again?" Bubbles asked. Blossom and Jake looked at each other and they shook hands, saying their apologies. "Now isn't that better?"

"Yeah. Like I said, I didn't want to kill anyone. I just got so angry when I had no reason not to. Oh well. Let's get out of here." Jake said as he closed his eyes and the darkness that surrounded them all was replaced with the Utonium's household again. "Well, we're back."

The girls shook their heads to get rid of the dizziness. "Oh, my head." Buttercup said.

"I feel like was just on 10 roller coaster rides in a row." Bubbles said.

"You can say that again." Blossom added.

"Welcome back, guys." Dexter said. "How was the trip?"

"Rather intersecting. How long were we gone?"

"You were only gone for exactly 27.4498 seconds."

"Really. It felt more like 2 hours."

"Yeah. That happens. Do any of y'all have any questions?" Jake said.

"I have a question." Bubbles said.

"Sure. Shoot."

"We saw you get stabbed in the chest with a knife, travel around for months, and get blasted by the giant bat thing. You can't die, can you?"

"Nope. Koganok's soul is immortal, so as long he's inside of me I'm immortal as well."

"Ooooooohhh."

"Ok. My turn. Do you hunt demons every night? And do you hunt more that just demons?" Buttercup asked.

"I hunt demons and evil spirits."

"What's the difference?"

"A demon is like the one we fought last night. It's not human. It came straight from Hell. An evil spirit is like a ghost; usually a person that was really bad when they were alive. You see..." he took out his Demon Container from out of his pocket. "Whenever this glows red, that means there's a demon nearby. When it glows white, there's an evil sprit nearby. It's my job to make sure the demons and spirits stay in Hell."

"That's cool."

"I have a question." Blossom said. "You said that you lost control when Bell and her friends attacked you. Why were you so angry at them? You said you reason not to, so what happened?"

"{Sigh} Well, I guess I was mad because I knew I was going to be late for school and I really wanted to hang out with someone. I really didn't want to be delayed of that."

"Who was so important that you had to kill two people over?" Buttercup asked.

Jake blushed and scratched the back of his head. It was Buttercup he wanted to spend time with. "Well, I uh-" he was interrupted by a phone ring. It was his cell phone. "Hold on." he took out his phone and gave a grim look. "Oh no."

"What?" Dexter asked.

"It's Auntie Helen. She probably know I wasn't at school today. I have to take this."

"Of course. You want to step in the kitchen for some privacy?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Jake walked into the kitchen while the others talked.

"So what do you girls think of Jake?" Dexter asked.

"It's a shame what happened to him when he was a kid. He seems like a really cool guy." Bubbles said.

"He's dangerous too. I still can't get the idea that he killed Samantha and Montray." Blossom said.

"I don't see what the problem is. He WAS defending himself." Buttercup said.

"I guess."

"Who do you think he wanted to hang out with?" Bubbles asked.

"He probably wanted to be with Dorkster." Buttercup said.

"Do you have to keep calling me that?" he asked.

"No. I can call you a lot more stuff, but Dorkster is my favorite."

"Hmmph. Be that as it may, I suspect that Jake wanted to be with YOU, Buttercup."

"Me? How do you know?"

"I saw the way he looked at you when you asked him. He used to act like that when he was around Dee-Dee. I knew he had a crush on her. Perhaps he has a crush on you."

Buttercup's cheeks turned pink. "You really think so?"

"Of course, this is just a small possibility. I mean, why would anyone have a crush on a violent, benevolent, arrogant, over-protective, disrespectful-"

"You got exactly 10 seconds to shut your mouth before I blast it off, Four-eyes."

"Shutting up."

"Anyway, all and all, I like Jake. He's funny, sweet, kind, cute, and tough as nails too, and-" Buttercup stopped when she saw everyone grinning at her. "What?"

"You called Jake 'cute'." Blossom said.

"So?"

"You think no guy is cute, well besides Sensei Jake."

"What's your point?"

"I think you have a crush on Jake."

"What? No,no,no,no." Buttercup said as her cheeks turned red.

"Aww. Buttercup's blushing. She's in love with Jake." Bubbles said giggling.

"No I am not!"

"Then you won't mind if I ask the Professor if Jake can spend the night here tonight."

"Fine with me! Go ahead." Before Buttercup knew it, Bubbles was on the phone calling the Professor. "What the-"

"The Professor said yes. Jake can stay tonight." Bubbles cheered.

"Oh goody. You didn't even ask Jake if he wanted to stay you dunce."

"Oh yeah." Bubbles floated to the edge of the wall and peeked her head past it. "Hey Jake?"

Jake looked at her and said "Hold on, Auntie. What's up Bubbles?"

"Do you want to spend the night here tonight? The Professor said it was all right."

"Sure. Just let me check with my Auntie first."

"Ok." Bubbles floated back to the living room. "Jake said yes."

Buttercup face-palmed herself.

"Jake is staying here tonight? Cool." Blossom said. "Did you want to spend the night too Dexter?"

"Can't. I have a lot of inventions and experiments to work on."

"Oh. Ok." Blossom said disappointed.

"Thank God. It's bad enough ONE boy is staying over here." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup, be-"

"Nice. I get it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Black Eden, Dr. X carries a sleeping Bell to her room. Bell is seen with bandages on her right arm and leg as well as her head. *Perhaps sending Bell with Samantha and Montray to retrieve Jake Phoenix was a terrible mistake. An ill action on my part. What the boy said was true. I am an unfit father. No! No! I must stay focused. The mere words of a human is meaningless to me. Then again, Jake Phoenix is no ordinary human. He did eliminate two of my top combatants as well as injure my little angel. Perhaps I have bitten off more that I could chew.* Dr. X thought to himself as he placed down on her bed. He pulled the cover over her and listened to her slight snoring. *Jake Phoenix will pay for what he's done! I'll make sure of it!*

* * *

It's 11:23 P.M. at the Utonium home. All the lights are off and everyone is asleep. All is quite until Buttercup hears something outside. She slowly opens her eyes and looks around to see what could be making a noise. She hears it again and peers through the window. She sees Jake outside on the laying on the grass crying softly. *What's Jake doing? And why is he crying?* she thinks to herself. She slowly opens the window and creeps outside. She floats to the ground and walks towards Jake. Jake notices a presence, sits up, and looks behind him to see Buttercup.

"Hey, Buttercup. What are you doing out here?" he asks.

"I could ask you the same thing. I heard you crying so I decided to come and see if you were all right."

"Oh."

"It's almost midnight. What are you doing out?"

"Just looking for some constellations."

"Conste-what now?"

"Constellations. You know, the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, Orion's Belt."

"Oh. You're looking at the stars."

"Gee. Nothing gets past you."

"Shut up. Why are you looking for stars?" she asks as she sits next to him.

"My momma and I, before she got sick, would sometimes come outside before I went to sleep and look for constellations. We'd make it into like a competition. Heh. She would usually win but I didn't mind. It was one of the most fun times I had with her. Sometimes I come out side and look for constellations myself...just so I can remember the fun times I've had with her."

Buttercup bought her knees up to her chest and looked at the grass. "I'm really sorry about your momma, Jake. She seemed like a great woman."

"Thanks. If she was still alive I know you two would get along. She kinda had the same attitude you have, just less, how do I say this, sever."

"Hmm. Smooth talking there."

"Whatever Butterscotch." Buttercup punches him on the arm.

"Don't ever call me that."

"Fine. Geez."

"So, question."

"What is it?"

"Who was it that you wanted to hang out with today? Was it Dexter?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"...You."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to get to know you better. I had a lot of fun with you yesterday."

Buttercup blushed and said "I had a lot of fun with you too. Thanks again for healing me and saving my butt from that demon."

"No problem."

"So, uh, these constellation thingies. Could you point one out to me?"

"Sure. You see those three rows of stars right there?" Jake said pointing at the night sky.

"You mean there?"

"Yeah. If you point down to that star on the left and see those two other ones under it, you'll see the Little Dipper."

"Oh. I think I see it. That star right there, right?"

"...That's the moon."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't apply my eye drops yet."

"Excuses, excuses."

"Shut up, demon boy."


	12. Tabitha's Return

'You can fight for a much better cause than ruling the world. You can fight for something bigger and better. You can become a hero. A hero. A hero. A hero.' was all that Bell heard as she slept. She awoke to find herself in bed. She sat up and observed her surroundings, trying to recall what had happened. Once she did, she gave a sad look. "Samantha..." she said to herself "and Montray." She winced in pain as she grasped her injured arm. Suddenly, GIR came in the room and jumped on Bell's bed. "Girly!" the young girl in excitement.

"Belly!" the dimwitted robot said as he jumped in Bell's arms. "Guess what I did?"

"What did you do, Girly?"

A small flatulent noise escaped from GIR. "I made pootie." he whispered and made Bell giggle.

"Oh Girly. You say the funniest things."

"Yeep-Dee-Dee-Doop, I see you!" GIR said while dancing, making Bell giggle again.

"GIR! Where are you?!" Zim's voice echoed the chambers. The green alien entered Bell's room furious at first, but once he saw Bell, he frowned. "Oh. Sorry to disturb you, Bell."

"It's all right. You didn't disturb-...wait. What did you call me?"

"I called you Bell. That is your name, is it not?"

"Yeah, but you've never said my name before...ever. You usually just call me 'Little White Larvae', whatever a larvae is. It just caught me off guard."

"Well...under the circumstances that had occurred with you and this Jake Phoenix character, I just wanted to be more respectful to you."

"So you know what happened?"

"I overheard the radio transmission you sent to your father. I'm very sorry Bell." Bell didn't respond back. Her head hung down as she thought about Samantha and Montray. "This Jake Phoenix. Is he really as powerful as your father said he is?" Zim asked.

"That and more. He's terrifyingly strong." Bell finally responded.

"Bell, I-"

"Zim," said Dr. X that was standing right behind him "I want you to leave me and Bell alone. We have much to discuss."

"Yes, your evilness." Zim said as he exited Bell's room.

"How are you felling, my little angle?" Dr. X said to her.

"I'll be all right."

"Are you sure? You have received quite a lot of damage."

"I'm fine, daddy. Really."

"If you insist. What happened?"

"Do we really have to talk about this now? I fell uncomfortable."

"Yes we must discuss this now."

"Ok. Well, we found Jake and we told him what you wanted from him and..."

As Bell told him about her ordeal with Jake, Dr. X thought to himself *Interesting. This boy is even more powerful than I had originally imagined. It's a shame he will not join me. Oh well. If he won't join me, I know someone who will gladly do so. Someone that is almost as powerful as Jake Phoenix. Yes. I must find HER and recruit her. Jake will be quite surprised.*

"...then Jake walked away. That's about it."

"Hmm. Interesting. I am glad you are safe, Bell. I don't know what I would do without you."

Bell smiled and kissed her father on the cheek. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too. Now get some rest. I'll have a very important mission for you to do once you've recovered."

"Will it have anything to do with Jake? I don't want to fight him again."

"You won't fight him, sweetheart. I'll tell you what to do in time."

"All right." As Dr. X was about to leave, Bell said "Wait."

"What is it?"

"Daddy...are...are we doing the right thing?" she asked her father.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...with this whole world domination thing...are we doing the right thing trying to rule humans?"

Dr. X fell silent for a moment. "Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"Nowhere. I'm just curious."

"Bell, humans are nothing more than dust beneath our fingers. They are weak minded. They must be controlled, otherwise they wind up destroying each other. That is why we are doing the right thing by ruling them: so the world can be a much better place. Do you understand?" Dr. X explained.

"I guess."

"Good, Now rest."

"All right." Bell said good night to Dr. X as he left her and GIR alone in her room. "Girly, can I ask you something?" The tiny robot looked at her with anticipation. "If you had the choice to either help and protect others or rule the world, which would you do?"

"I just go with the flow." GIR answered.

"But how do you know if the 'flow' you've chosen is the right one?"

"I just follow you. Bell always makes the right flows."

"You really think so?" GIR wildly nodded and fell backwards on Bell's bed asleep. Bell could only smile at how cute the little robot was. She picked up the sleeping bot and cradled him in her arms as she pulled the covers over her body and closed her eyes. *I wonder if I'm making the right flow.* was the last thing she thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

{Snore}...{Snore}...{Snore}...{Snore}-, {Snort}, what? Huh?" Jake awakens to find himself on an inflatable bed. "{Yawn} oh man. I friggin' hate mornings." He rubs his eyes and looks next to him to see Buttercup sleeping on the couch next to him. He smiles and lightly laughs at how loud her snoring is. He decides to wake her up and lightly shakes her shoulders. It doesn't work. "Man, Buttercup's an even of a more heavy sleeper than I am." Jake shakes her again. "Buttercup. Buttercup, wake up." he whispers. Buttercup grumbles something and slaps Jake's hand away.

"I'm gonna beat you up so bad, Mojo, you won't know what's up." she dozily said. She was having a dream that she was fighting Mojo Jojo in a giant robot he had built. Jake shook her again and she suddenly woke up and pounced on Jake, thinking he was Mojo.

"Ahh! Buttercup, what are you doing?!" Jake said.

"Oh. Sorry, Jake. I thought you were Mojo for a second." she laughs nervously.

"Well, could you get off me before..." Jake was interrupted by Bubble's giggling. Both Buttercup and Jake turned to see Blossom and Bubbles on the top steps looking at Buttercup laying on top of Jake. Buttercup and Jake blushed and he said "... before people see us like this and gets the wrong idea."

"Look, if you two needed some alone time all you had to do was ask." Blossom joked with a sly grin on her face.

"Shut up, Blossom!" Buttercup yelled at her. Buttercup floated off of Jake, he got up and dusted himself.

"Well, this is an awkward way to start the morning." he said.

"Ya think? None of you speak of this to ANYONE. Got it?" Buttercup said.

"Agreed." Jake replied.

"Fine." Blossom said.

Bubbles was still giggling her little head off. "BUBBLES!" Buttercup said.

"All right, all right. I won't tell anyone you were on top of Jake." that statement just made her laugh again.

"Oi. ¿Por qué yo? Anyway, what do y'all want to do today?" Jake asked.

"Well, we usually patrol the city for crime after breakfast, but not much crime has happened lately." Blossom explained.

"I see. Well, if any crime does happen to appear today, can I help you guys?"

"I guess so. Then we can see what you can really do with your powers."

"But first, let's eat something. I'm starving." Bubble said.

* * *

"...and that is your objective, Bell." Dr. X said to his daughter.

Bell looked in horror as she looked at picture of a girl on the monitor. "And she has the same abilities as Jake?" she asked in trembled voice.

"If my sources are correct, she may be even more powerful that Mr. Phoenix."

"Oh great. Do I have to go, daddy? I mean, you're so much better at recruiting people than I am."

"I wish I could, Bell, but I am simply too busy with other plans right now. I don't have time."

"And I'm supposed to go by myself?"

"You can take that little robot of Zim's with you."

"{Sigh} fine. When do you want me to go?"

"Have you fully recovered?"

"Yes, but-"

"Excellent. You shall leave immediately. Here." Dr. X gave her a piece of paper with symbols on it. "These are the coordinates on her location."

"But, daddy, what if she says no like Jake?"

"Then tell her that she'll get to finally face Jake Phoenix."

"They've fought each other before?"

"No, but the two have a very strict past. I know that this Tabitha Goodwin is itching to get her hands on Jake for almost killing her. Tell her in return for joining me, she can kill Jake."

Bell's eyes widened at her father's statement. "Kill Jake? But..." she paused. *But Jake's my friend. He said we would always be friends. I don't want him to die.* she thought to herself.

"Listen, Bell, it is crucial that this girl is to be on our side. Bring her back here by any means necessary, or I will be very upset. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Good. Now go and be careful, my little angle."

"Yeah,"she said as she floated out of Dr. X's room "...I'll try to be. C'mon Girly." GIR hopped on top of Bell's head as she flew away from Black Eden. She looked at the coordinates and her robotic eyes analyzed it. "Analysis complete." she said to herself. As she was flying, Bell remembered the conversation between Jake and Dr. X.

'You got some nerve asking me to join you for your crazy plan. But sending you're own daughter? That's just low. What kind of father does that?'

'You don't think I knew it was a dangerous task? She asked to come recruit you. Bell knew full well what she was getting herself into.'

'And you still said yes? What the hell were thinking? I could've killed your daughter, you know that? I don't want that on my conscious.'

"I know Jake is supposed to be my enemy, but I feel as though he was right. Daddy just literally sent me to recruit two dangerous people in a matter of days. Dose he truly care about my well being?" she asked herself.

* * *

"{BURP!} Whew! That was nice." Jake said as he finished eating the pancakes the Professor made them all.

"I'm glad you liked them Jake. I have some more if you want any." The Professor said while giving Jake another plate of pancakes.

"Thank you, Mr. Utonium."

"You are very welcome."

"So Jake," Bubbles said with her mouth full "were you serious when you said that you wanted to fight crime with us?"

"Of course. I would LOVE to fight crime with y'all. It's been, like, one of my dreams to battle alongside the PowerPuff Girls."

"Well that dream might come true today. Once we're done eating, we'll patrol Megaville." Blossom said.

"Sweet. Hey, do you think the local news is gonna be there when we take care of the bad guys?"

"They usually are. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering; do you guys have, like, a mask or something for me to wear?"

"A mask? Why do you want to wear a mask?"

"Because, if we do fight crime, and if the news will be there, I don't want my Auntie to see me on the news. She'll have a heart attack."

"Oh. Well, since you put it that way, I'll go check if we have anything." Blossom said as she floated away up to her and her sister's room. She checked everything from the drawer, the old toy chest, under the bed, but couldn't find anything. She floated back down and said "Sorry, Jake. We don't have anything like a mask for you."

"Aw man. I guess I won't fight crime with you guys then." Jake said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Sorry Jake." Blossom apologized while placing her hand on Jake's shoulder.

"It's ok."

"Hold on! I think I know a way Jake can fight crime with us AND won't have his identity shown!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"How?" all of them asked.

"Professor, do you still have the Power-Prof suit?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. It's still hanging up in the basement." The Professor answered.

"That's a great idea, Bubbles. It should be able to fit Jake since you shrunk it when you washed it last year." Buttercup said.

"I didn't know it was dry cleaned only."

"Hold on. What's this 'Power-Prof' thing?" Jake asked.

"Well, one time, we got hurt during a battle and the Professor was so worried that he made this power suit and fought crime with us as the 'Power-Prof', however he quit once he realized that being a superhero was harder than he thought." Blossom explained.

"Oh. That's pretty cool, Mr. Utonium."

"Why thank you."

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go see the suit." Bubbles said as she took Jake's hand and lead him down to the Professor's basement/laboratory with Blossom and Buttercup following. The entered the basement lab and there stood the Power-Prof suit in a glass tube. "So what do you think?" Bubbles asked him.

"Well..." Jake pondered on how the suit looked "It cool and all, but we need to make a few revisions to it."

"Like what?"

"The color and the design mostly. There's too much white on it and the design looks like something a college professor would wear, you know?"

"No problem. I think I can re-design it with my sewing kit. Anything you want on it?" Blossom asked.

"Can I have the letter F on the middle of it?"

"What will the F stand for?" Buttercup asked.

"Freak."

"Of course."

"I'll try the best I can." Blossom said as she took the suit upstairs with her.

"And once Blossom's done, I'll color it!" Bubbles said.

"How about you let me take care of that, Bubbs." Buttercup said.

"Why?"

"No offence, but you're still into coloring books. You can't even stay inside the lines of the drawings."

"You don't have to mean about it."

"Then it's settled then? I'm really going to fight crime with you guys?" Jake asked.

"Looks like it." Buttercup answered.

"YES! Woo-hoo! Ha, ha! I'm gonna fight crime with the PowerPuff Girls! Yeah! Woo!" Jake cheered. Buttercup smiled at him and Bubbles giggled at his excitement. After about an hour, Blossom returned with the new suit. Instead of it resembling like the Professor, it had no lines or any other design on it besides a huge 'F' on the chest. "Now that's kick-ass. Thank you, Blossom."

"It was no trouble." she responded.

"All right. Now all we have to do is color it. What colors do you want on it, Jake?" Buttercup asked as Blossom gave her the suit.

"Red and black, please." Jake said.

"Red and black it is. Give me a couple minutes." Buttercup went upstairs and got her paint spray gun and some red and black paint out of a drawer. After some time she asked Jake to come upstairs. A couple minutes later, Buttercup asked everyone in the living room. "Ladies and the Professor, it is my pleasure to introduce Megaville's newest superhero: Jake 'The Freak' Phoenix!" she announced. Jake then teleported in the living room wearing the new suit. Most of of the suit was colored red except for the edges of it, which was colored black and the 'F'.

"Wow! That is really cool!" Blossom said.

"Yeah, Jake, you look wonderful." Bubbles said.

"Very impressive indeed, young man. You're ready to fight crime now." The Professor added.

"It's a little tight around the neck." Jake complained as he tugged on the neck area of the suit.

"Don't worry, son. You'll get used to it."

"Just need to fix one thing." Jake said. He grabbed the suit's wrist and ripped it off to reveal his hand. He did the same with the other one.

"Why did you-" Buttercup asked before Jake said "To unleash my fire without burning the suit."

"Oh. Right."

"Ready to go patrol the city?" Blossom asked.

"Oh yeah. Let's go." Jake said with a grin.

"Finally." Buttercup said.

"Bye, Professor." Bubbles said as they all excited the house.

"Be safe." Professor added.

"We will."

Once they were outside, Jake realized that the girls were floating off the ground. "Hey girls?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked.

"Despite my powers, I can't fly. I can try using my super speed, but I'm afraid I'll be too exhausted to fight." he explained.

"That's all right. Just tap your heel together twice and the rocket boosters under you boots will lift you up." Blossom said.

"Hmm?" Jake said as he looked at his feet. "Tap my heels together huh?" He then tapped his heel twice and the rockets boots instantly lifted him off the ground. "Whoa-oh!" Jake said as he wobbly tried to keep his balance. He finally did and smiled. "Ok. I think I got the hang of it now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"All right." They all flew away from the Utonium house and Jake was enjoying the ride. He had never flown before and he was having fun. Jake, having a little too much fun, accelerated past the girls at high speed yelling "C'mon, girls! Race ya!".

"Slow down Jake! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Blossom yelled but Jake didn't hear her.

He blew a raspberry at the girls and laughed, but when he turned around he hit a tree and his head got stuck in a squirrel's hole. "Well...that hurt." he said.

"{Squeak},{Squeak}"

"Aw. There's a little squirrel in here. Hey there, little guy...Hey, what are you gonna do with those claws?" Then the squirrel got angry and continuously scratched Jake's face. "OW! OW! OW! OW! HEY! CUT THAT-OUCH! CRAP! DAMN IT!" Jake pulled his head out of the squirrel's hole. The squirrel popped out of the hole swinging it's fist at Jake and squeaking angrily. "Yeah!? Well 'Squeak, squeak' to you, too, you damn rodent!" Jake yelled back.

"Ahem." came Blossom's voice behind Jake. He turned around to see the girls ticked off. He only smiled nervously. Bubbles is now seen carrying Jake for the rest of the trip to Megaville. They searched the city up and down the big city for any sign of criminal acts, but found nothing.

"Man, this sucks. Another day of no action." Buttercup complained.

"I know. What's up with that?" Bubbles asked.

"I guess it's just one of those days." Blossom said.

"And here I thought I was gonna fight some bad guys with y'all. No fair." Jake said.

"Sorry, Jake. At least you look good in that power suit." Bubbles said to try to cheer Jake up.

Jake smiled at the PowerPuff and said "Thanks, Bubbles." She smiled back at him. Suddenly, an explosion is heard some miles ahead of them. Fire and smoke fill the air as police sirens are heard.

"Finally! Some action!" Buttercup cheered.

"Let's go!" Blossom commanded them and they flew towards the direction of the explosion. Once they landed, there were a 7 guys wearing black masks shooting inside the bank they were robbing at police officers behind their cars. "Mayday! Three officers down! Send reinforcements immediately! I repeat, three officer's are down!" said a female officer into her car radio. She looked behind her to see the girls and Jake running to her.

"Officer Tam!" Blossom yelled at the terrified police woman.

"PowerPuff Girls! Thank God you're here! We're in big trouble!" Officer Tam said to them.

"What's the status on the situation?" Blossom asked.

"Seven robbers are inside and are kicking our asses. I have three other officers injured. What's worse is that they could kill the hostages at any moment."

"Don't worry, Officer Tam, we'll take care of it."

"God bless you, PowerPuff Girls."

"Don't mention it. C'mon girls! We got to stop these creeps!"

"Right!" Both Buttercup and Bubbles said as they flew inside the bank, dodging any bullets that came to them. Jake followed them.

All four of them got inside the building and the shooting ceased as one of the robbers said "Naw, crud! It's the PowerPuff Girls!" in an Brooklyn style accent.

"What do we do now, boss?" another on asked.

"Blast 'em!" said the boss. A fury of bullets hit the girls with no effect whatsoever. Jake used an invisible force field to protect himself from the oncoming bullets.

"Is that all you got?" Blossom said.

"Shoot 'em again!" the boss shouted. This time, the girls and Jake moved away from the bullets and flew towards the robbers.

Bubbles punched two of them in the jaw and knocked them out.

Blossom kicked one of their guns away and he ran. He didn't get far as Blossom froze him in place with her freeze-breath.

Three of the robber's guns ran out of ammo so they decided to jump Buttercup, however, she kicked all three of them in their stomachs and made them fall unconscious.

Jake, his skin and eyes red, was shot in the head by one of the robbers bullets. His head shot back sharply as he stood motionless. The girls gasped loudly as they saw what happened. The robber grinned, but his wicked smiled quickly faded away as Jake looked back at him, the bullet popping out of his head and his wound healing fast. Jake grinned as he elbowed the robber in between the eyes, sending him flying towards a wall. He got up and grabbed a little girl, putting the gun next to her head. "None of you move a muscle! I'll kill this brat! I mean it!" he exclaimed.

"Man, I hate it when the bad guys do this. It's so cowardly." Buttercup said.

"Now what do we do?" Bubbles asked Blossom.

"Ok. We'll tell everyone to cover their ears while you do your Sonic Scream. Then we'll nab him while he's down." Blossom explained.

"That won't be necessary. I got a better idea." Jake said as he walked up to the robber and the little girl.

"Jake! Wait!" Blossom protested.

"Hey, I told you to stay still! You won't think I'll shoot this girl's brains out!? I will! I've killed people before!" shouted the robber.

Jake eyes turned from red to green as he made contact to the robber's eyes. The robber stood with a blank expression on his face and in a trance state. "You will not be killing anybody today." said Jake.

"I...will not be...killing anybody today..." repeated the robber.

"You will let the girl go and put the gun down."

"I will...let the girl go..." the robber repeated and released the scared girl and she ran back to the arms of her mother. "...and put the gun down..." said the robber as he dropped the gun.

"Good. Now you will surrender and go to prison."

"Yes. I will surrender and...go to prison." The robber stated as he got on his knees and placed his hand behind his head for officers to put handcuffs on him. Jake's eyes turned back to it's original color and the robber's returned back to normal, very confused of what just happened.

"Whoa. Did you just use mind control on that guy?" Buttercup asked.

"Sure did. I keep forgetting I can do that." Jake answered.

"Great job, girls. Another crime stopped. And great job to you also, Jake." Blossom said. Buttercup crossed her arms and smiled, Bubbles cheered in victory, and Jake gave his trademark thumbs up and wink.

A few minutes later, the local Megaville news reporter interviewed them all. "Just when it appeared all hope was lost, the PowerPuff Girls miraculously zoomed in and stopped the bad guys." said the Asian reporter. "Do you have any comments on the event?" she asked Blossom.

"I just want to say that Megaville will always be protected by and villain that may try to threaten this wonderful city. The PowerPuff Girls are here to stay." Blossom said.

The reporter looked at Jake and approached him "And is it true that we have a new hero to be thankful for?" she asked him.

"No need to thank me, please. I was just doing what was right." he responded.

"And what may we call you?"

"Just call me 'The Freak'. And, just like my friends, the PowerPuff Girls, I am also here to stay."

"Well there you have it, folks. Once again the day is saved thanks to The PowerPuff Girls and Megaville's newest hero, The Freak. This is Gracie Takanro signing off. Back to you, Josh." was the last thing the reporter said before her camera guy signaled her it was off.

"Great job again, everyone." Blossom said.

"That was too easy." Buttercup said.

"I thought it was fun." Bubbles said.

"That was the most 'awesome-taistic' thing EVER! I still can't believe I got to fight crime with my heroes!" Jake celebrated. The girls smiled and he jumped up and down and cheered. His cheering stopped as his Demon Container glowed red and was humming really loud. He looked at it and gave a serious look. "Oh great. Another demon is nearby. And by the way my Demon Container is acting right now, it's a really dangerous one." he said to himself.

"Another demon? Want us to help you with it?" Blossom asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, just like I told Buttercup the other day, the demons I deal with are nothing compared to what you girls may have faced."

"Oh c'mon. Do you honestly believe that? Think about it for a second; with all of us working together, that demon won't stand a chance." Buttercup said.

"And besides, you helped US. Now it's our turn to return the favor." Blossom said.

"So let us help you, Jake, please?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

Jake looked into their and smiled at how serious they were. "I guess there's no arguing with you all. All right, you can help me. Just be careful." Jake responded.

"Then it's settled. Where's this demon?" Blossom asked.

"We'll have to search for it until my container stops humming."

"And the best way to search is by air. Let's go." Blossom said as all of them flew away from the bank with citizens cheering loudly for them as they left.

* * *

Bell continued to fly for approximately 45 minutes until she floated down into a dark forest. The forest was something out of a horror movie with it's tall trees, spooky demeanor, and fog so dense it was difficult even for Bell to see. She slowly floated around the forest with GIR snuggled in her arms. "This place sure is creepy." Bell said. "Is this really the place Daddy said this girl would be? Let me see the coordinates, Girly."

"Deh, I can't." said GIR.

"Why not?"

GIR hoped off of Bell and showed her ripped pieces of paper. "I made confetti out of it!" the dumb robot said with a goofy smile.

"Oh, Girly! Why'd you go and do that for? No I don't even know if were in the right place or not."

"Confetti rain!" GIR yelled as he threw the ripped up coordinates over his head and danced around. "Whee!"

"Girly, shush. Quiet down before someone or something hears you." Bell whispered but GIR didn't listen. He kept on dancing and yelling "Whee!" or "Whoopie!" Bell grabbed him and shushed to him again. GIR was silent this time. "I'm sorry it I seem mean, Girly, but you have to stay quiet for me. Ok?" GIR nodded and rested his head on Bell's chest. "All right. Now let's find this person so we can get out of here."

Bell walked the forest for what seemed to be an hour now and found nothing. All she heard was a few crows cawing, some small animals running, and the crunch of the leaves with each step she took. Then, all was quiet. No sound whatsoever. Even the crows stop cawing, as if they knew something was there and kept silent to protect themselves. Bell stood in place and turned her head left and right as if expecting someone to appear. No one did. *I must be out of my mind. There's nobody here, yet I feel like I'm being watched.* she thought to herself.

Then, out of nowhere, she heard a voice from afar. She couldn't guess if it was male or female for it was more of a whisper. "Is anyone there?" she asked. All was silent until she heard the whisper again. She turned around to see if anything was there. Nobody. It was as if who or whatever was making the whispers was simply enjoying messing with the poor girl. Bell was now hearing multiple whispers form all around. They were getting louder and more frightening as each second went by.

Bell was scared now. She shook in fear and backed up slowly. "Girly, I'm scared. What do we do now?" she asked her robot pet.

"I want to fly like an eagle  
To the sea  
Fly like an eagle  
Let my spirit carry me" GIR said in a singing voice.

"But we can't fly back now. If we don't find this girl and bring her back with us, Daddy's gonna be really mad and-" Bell stopped as she heard footsteps ahead. She froze in place and covered her mouth. The whispers ceased and there was nothing but the sound of leaves crunching as a figure stopped just far enough for Bell to see in the darkness. The figure stood just a little taller than Bell by a foot, Bell could tell it was wearing a dress so it must be female she thought. The figure just stood motionless, staring at Bell with piercing red eyes so soul crushingly scary it was as if the devil himself was watching the frightened white PowerPuff.

Bell dared not to move a muscle. She feared for the worst. What was she to do? Attack this unknown human or creature? Surly one energy blast would be rid of this thing. No. No she couldn't do that. She was too scared to even move. Even if she could move her arms, who knows what the figure would say...or do. Maybe she could just simply fly away. Perhaps this creature couldn't follow her in the air,...but what if it could? Maybe she could-

Bell: "You know, Mr. Crazy J, I was scared enough with this thing staring at me. Your descriptions are making it worse."

Me: "Stick to the script, Bell!"

Bell: "Ugh. Fine."

Ahem. As I was saying, Bell was fear stricken. She reluctantly asked "W-W-W-who are you?" The figure slowly walked up to the moonlight that was between them and Bell gasped by it's appearance. Some of the female figure's right side, from head toe, was covered with burn marks while the rest of her skin was tan. She wore a knee high black dress with a big white belt around her stomach, similar to Bell's. Her long black hair was tied in a long braid, and her dark and evil red eyes meet the white and terrified eyes of Bell's. Tabitha Goodwin, Jake's former friend, stood before Bell with an emotionless look on her face. "Are...are you t-t-t-Tabitha g-g-g-Goodwin?" Bell asked.

"...Who wants to know?" Tabitha responded.

"Uh...I am here by my daddy, Dr. X, to recruit you into Black Eden."

"For what?"

"To help my daddy rule the world."

Tabitha raised an eyebrow at Bell. "I'm not interested. Now leave my forest while you still have your life." Tabitha said as she turned around and walked away.

"But my dad's not gonna be happy with me if you don't come."

"I don't care. Now, once again, leave. You're presence is pissing me off."

"But-" Just as Bell was about to say something, Tabitha had teleported behind Bell. She whispered "You have one last chance to get out of my sight before you die." This reminded Bell of her encounter with Jake, only this time she didn't think she'd escape with her life. Bell sensed that Tabitha is not as merciful as Jake. She tried to speak, but was too afraid.

Out of nowhere, Tabitha kicked Bell's back and sent her across the ground. Bell fell down with a grunting yelp. GIR, with his eyes glowing red, jumped out of Bell's arms and out of the top of his head came a laser. "Threat detected! Eliminating now!" said GIR as the laser fired a green blast to Tabitha. The blast made contact with her and it seemed that Tabitha was destroyed.

GIR returned to his old dimwitted self and said "Threat destroyed. LET THE GOOD TIMES ROLL!" GIR was walking towards Bell who was smiling at her little robot, but her smile soon turned into a fear-stricken face as Tabitha teleported just behind GIR. He turned around and Tabitha kicked him hard. GIR went flying in the air yelling "GOOOOOOAAAAAALLLLLL!" and his echoing voice was replace with a distant crash.

"Girly! Are you all right!?" Bell screamed.

"I WAS A BASKETBALL! MY DREAM CAME TRUE! THANK YOU TOOTH FAIRY!" GIR yelled from the distance.

Bell sighed of relief. She turned around and saw Tabitha walking to her. Bell noticed that Tabitha's skin had turned red as well. "Just like Jake." she whispered to herself. "Get back!" Bell said as she threw an energy blast at Tabitha. The blast hit her and burned a small hole on Tabitha's dress.

Tabitha looked at her dress, then back to Bell. "My father gave me this dress. It's my favorite one. Now you ruined it." Tabitha stretched her hand out in front of Bell and summoned a fireball. "Die." Tabitha said.

There was only one way that would ensure that Tabitha would join Black Eden, but it would mean possibly losing a friend. A friend she just made. "Wait! If you join with my dad..." *I'm sorry, Jake.* "...you'll get to face Jake Phoenix." Bell said with her eyes closed shut, expecting the worst.

Tabitha's eyes opened wide as Jake's named ringed through her ears. "Jake Phoenix. How do you know him!?"

"I...my daddy will explain it all to you, but you must join us first."

Tabitha thought for a bit until the fireball between the two girls slowly disappeared. "Fine. I'll join this 'Black Eden'. But if you're tricking me-"

"I'm not. I swear I'm not."

"Fine. Then I guess this makes us partners."

She offered Bell her hand and helped her up. Tabitha, still holding Bell's hand, gripped it, pulled Bell to her, and punched Bell on the stomach. " Uuughh!" grunted Bell as she doubled over and held her stomach. "{Cough} {Cough} What was- {Cough} What was that for?" she asked.

"That was for the dress. We're even. If you've got a problem with that I can make you feel a whole lot worse."

"n-n-n-n-No, thank you."

"Good. Now take me to Black Eden."

* * *

Jake and girls are flying through the air in search for the demon Jake's Demon Container in sensing. Blossom asks "So what kind of demons do you hunt, Jake?"

"All kinds: Big, small, fat, skinny, harmless, and very, very dangerous ones. Judging how my Container is acting up, it must be a dangerous one for sure." Jake responded.

"The other day, when you were talking to Lance, he said the demon we fought was a 'Level 2'. What's a 'Level 2' demon?" Buttercup asked.

"Demons are ranked by a certain level. 1 is the lowest rank a demon can have, which is also the weakest kind. The highest rank is Level 6, the most powerful demons. Level 6 demons are kinda like the ones the posses people, like in 'The Exorcist' and junk like that, but the movies don't even scratch the surface of what a real Level 6 demon is capable of."

"Whoa. That's scary." Bubbles said.

"Is that what Koganok is? A Level 6?" Blossom asked.

"No. Koganok is one of the rarest demons of all, for he's a Level 0 type."

"Level 0? I thought you said that 1 is the lowest level. How is 0-"

"Level 0 demons are almost as powerful as the Devil himself. He thought it'd be a good idea to turn humans into demons that could match his strength in case anything were to happen to him. He wanted another demon to take over in his place if such an event occurred, but he feared that they would rise against him and obliterate him. So what he did was trade Level 0 demon souls with human souls so he'd have nothing to worry about AND trick human into selling their souls. Like he did with me."

"That's horrible." Bubbles said.

"That's life. It's too late to change it now, but there is a good side about having a demon's soul inside of you."

"What's that?"

"Once you control a demon, you can use it's powers however you please, like helping others not to do the same thing or protecting innocent people."

"So even though you don't usually fight crime and stuff, you are kinda a hero of sorts. Fighting and sending demons back where they belong." Buttercup said.

"Hmm. Yeah, I guess, in a way, I AM a hero. I didn't even notice."

"That's really cool."

"How much farther is the demon?" Blossom asked.

"It's not like my container has a GPS implanted inside. It'll stop humming once we're close to the demon but it could take a while."

"All right."

A few minutes of more flying, Jake noticed something moving in a alley, something not of this world. "There!" he yelled as he landed in the alley. The girls landed behind him and they all walked towards the now empty alley. "It was just here."

"I don't see anything. Are you sure you-" just as Blossom was about to finish, huge individual circles of black flames surrounded each of them. "What the? What's going on?"

"What is this?" Buttercup asked.

"Damn. It was a trap. We're dealing with a Level 5 demon here." Jake said.

"That's bad, right?" Bubbles asked.

"Very. Perhaps it's not to late to escape this." Jake flew up, but when he was about half way up the brick wall, an invincible force field knocked him back to the ground hard.

"Jake! Are you all right?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah," he grabbed his head. "I'll be fine, but we need to get out of our imprisonments now before-" just as Jake was about to finish, another black flame shot out of the ground. Once it dyed down, a dark hooded figure with skeletal features stood before them. "...before the Demon Reaper gets here."

" 'Demon Reaper'?" Bubbles repeated.

"A Level 5 demon that resembles a skeleton. One of it's main abilities is called 'Imprisonment', which we're all in now. Once there, Bone Head over here can pretty much do what he wants to us unless I get us out."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get us out so we can tear this thing apart bone-by-bone." Buttercup said.

"Give me some time. I have to use a ritual and I'm still not very good at that. Until then, just hold on and take the pain."

"Oh great. We're doomed."

The Demon Reaper stretched his hand out. "Here it comes. Get ready, girls." Jake said. The Reaper's bony hand turned red and, as it did, red electricity filled each of the Imprisonments, shocking all of them. The girls and Jake screamed in pain as the red electric shocks filled their bodies. "AAAHHH! Got to...do...the...ritual!" Jake struggled to say. He slapped his hands together and chanted in Hebrew. As he was doing this, the electricity grew stronger. The girls screamed even louder.

"HURRY UP, JAKE!" Bubbles screamed with tears in her eyes. "IT HURTS!"

"HOLD ON, BUBBLES! I'LL GET US OUT! STAY STRONG FOR ME! I KNOW YOU CAN!"

"CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE!" Buttercup yelled.

"YES YOU CAN! JUST A LITTLE MORE TIME!"

Jake continued to chant. After what felt like an eternity of pain, a motorcycle is heard coming to the alley way. A black motor the initial 'DS' on the front zooms past everyone and the driver, wearing a black power suit with a black cape, purple goggles, and a white utility belt with a 'D' on the middle, presses a button on his bike and it fires a purple energy blast at the Reaper, sending it back and stopping it's attack on the girls and Jake. The girls dropped to their knees and panted.

"{Huff} {Huff} That was {Huff} insanely painful." Blossom said.

"No {Huff}, REALLY?" Buttercup sarcastically said.

"I'm glad {Huff} all that's over." Bubbles said.

"Who saved us?" Blossom asked. They all looked at the person getting off his bike. He removed his goggles to reveal Dexter. Blossom happily gasped and said "Dexter! You're here!"

"What are you doing in that stupid outfit?" Buttercup asked.

"I believe I was saving you. You're welcome, Buttercup." Dexter said.

"Don't get all high and mighty just because you saved us, Dorkster!"

"It's DexStar."

"Whatever."

"Dex. Am I glad you're here. How'd you find us?" Jake asked.

"I saw on the news that there was trouble, so I decided to help out. It would seem that Megaville has a new hero. 'The Freak'. I like that."

"Yeah, well, you know. You think you could distract the demon for me while I get the girls and I out of these things?"

"Do over-densities get denser over time and under-densities get less dense to let cosmological perturbations grow?"

"I honestly don't know how to answer that, so I'm just gonna continue doing my ritual now."

"All right." The Demon Reaper got back up and shot at Dexter with black energy blasts from it's eye sockets. Dexter dodged them and reached for his utility belt. He threw three 'DexteRangs' to the ground in front of the demon.

"Gee, nice aim." Buttercup sarcastically said.

"Wait for it." {Beep} {Beep} {Beep} {Beeeeeeeeep} Suddenly, the DexteRangs exploded, taking the Demon Reaper with it. Dexter grinned when the dust faded to show the Demon Reaper fallen apart, thinking he destroyed the demon, but his grinned disappeared as the Reaper slowly but surly reassembled itself. Dexter pulled out is laser gun and stared blasting away at the Reaper. Tough most of the blasts hit it, the Reaper wouldn't go down as it zoomed left and right towards Dexter. He backed away, still shooting at the Reaper. "Uh, Jake, any time would be acceptable! I may need some assistance over here!"

"Hold on, dude!" Jake said before speaking in Hebrew again. The Demon Reaper tried to grab Dexter, but he luckily backed up just in time. His gun, however, wasn't so lucky. When the Reaper touched Dexter's gun it immediately turned to dust.

"Jake, you have to get us out of here! Dexter's in trouble!" Blossom yelled.

"I can see that! Just let me concentrate, please!" he yelled back.

Dexter took out a small capsule. He pushed the top button that was on it and the capsule transformed into a light-saber like weapon. The Reaper stretched his hand out and shot three black fireballs at Dexter. With razor sharp accuracy, Dexter cut through the fireballs like butter. "Is that all you process?" he asked with a grin. "An ameba can do better that that." [Big vain popping appears on Demon Reaper's head] The Reaper stretched his hand out again and shot five black fireballs to the ground in front of it. The fireballs soon turned into black snarling dogs with red eyes. [Big sweat drop appears behind Dexter's head] "Hee, hee. I am sure you didn't take my ameba joke literally, right?" he nervously as he slowly backed away from the approaching Hellhounds. "Good doggies. Nice doggies."

"JAKE!" the girls yelled.

"ALL RIGHT!" Jake yelled back. He slammed his palms to the ground and yelled "Imprisonment, BREAK!" and like shattered windows, the invisible force field and darks flames were gone.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" Buttercup said.

"Well YOU try having three girls yell at you to hurry up when you're trying to concentrate!" Jake said back.

"Enough bickering, you two! We need to help Dexter out! Jake and I will fight one the these mutts while you two fight another one. Understand?"

"Loud and clear, Leader-Girl! Let's go, Bubbles!" Buttercup said.

"Right behind you!" Bubbles yelled as they flew towards one of the Hellhounds.

"Ready, Jake?" Blossom asked.

"Oh yeah." Jake said with a grin on his face. His eyes and skin turned red and a flame like aura surrounded him.

"Whoa. You're really hot, Jake." Blossom said. Jake raised an eyebrow at her. Once she realized what she had just said, she blushed and said "I mean, with those flames around you and all." Jake rolled his eyes and both of them ran to one of the Hellhounds.

A Hellhound tried to pounce Dexter but he moved out of the way. He swung his saber and a green energy wave hit the dog. It yelped in pain but quickly recovered. It pounced again, this time pinning Dexter to the ground. It barked demonically and tried to bite his face off, but Dexter's saber on the dog's throat kept it at bay. He kicked it off of him and the two stared at each other. Dexter grinned as a small detonator he secretly attached to the dog exploded. Nothing was left of the hound.

Buttercup shot an energy blast at the Hellhound her and Bubbles were facing. It dodged at barked out a big fireball at the two. They flew up in the air, just in time to avoid the ball's explosion. "Ha, ha! Can't get us up here, can ya mutt!?" Buttercup mocked. The hound growled and grew taller and taller until his snout was facing the girls. "Just had to open your mouth, huh Buttercup?" Bubbles said with an annoyed tone. The now giant Hellhound roared and attempted to eat Bubbles and Buttercup. They dodged each chomp and Bubbles kicked the top of it's head. Buttercup delivered an uppercut to the dog's bottom jaw. The dog staggered left and right. With a might Sonic Clap from both of the girls, the giant hound fell forward, but not before biting Buttercup and trapping her in its mouth. "Buttercup! NO!" yelled a worried Bubbles. She floated down to her knees, believing that her sister was swallowed and killed. "Buttercup, you can't be gone. You just can't be." Bubbles hung her head down. Then, out of nowhere, the unconscious Hellhound's mouth began to slowly open. Bubbles looked up and saw Buttercup come out of the now disappearing hound's mouth, woozy and covered in dog saliva. "Buttercup! You're not dead!" Bubbles cheerfully said as she ran to her. "Yeah. I'm ok. Not gonna let some dumb dog eat me. Oh God." Buttercup woozily said before she to her back. "Buttercup! Are you all right? How many fingers am I holding up?" Bubbles asked holding 9 fingers in front of Buttercup. "Uh...43?" Buttercup responded. "Close enough. C'mon." Bubbles helped her sister up. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Suck it, jabroni!" Jake said as he threw a fireball at the last remaining Hellhound. The hound dodged and ran to Jake, Blossom quickly appeared between them and kicked the hound under it's chin, snapping it's neck backwards. "Damn. That was brutal." Jake said. The hound slowly snapped it's neck back in place and growled. "And that was disgusting." The Hellhound ran to Blossom. She tried to punch it, however, the hound ducked and head-butted her chest, sending her flying towards Jake. He caught her and said "Gotcha. You all right?" "Uh-huh. Thanks." The hound wasted no time as it ran towards the two again. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Blossom asked him. "Combine attacks?" he responded. "Oh yeah." Blossom said with a grin. Jake set her down and both held their hands in Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha style. As the hound got close, they both fired their attacks. Blossom's pink energy blast and Jake's fire streak combined with each other, creating an orange energy blast that consumed the Hellhound and destroying it. "Hell yeah! That was totally kick-ass, Jake! Gimme five, playa!" Blossom said in a slightly deeper voice as she held her hand up in the air. Jake just blinked at her in surprise. "C'mon. Don't leave me hangin', man." Blossom said. Jake grinned and high-fived her hand. "That was kick-ass, but do me a favor, Bloss?" Jake asked. "What's that?" "Don't ever talk like that again." Jake said with a smile. When she soon realized what she said, Blossom held the back of her head and nervously chuckled. "I guess I was out of my character, huh?" "Yeah, but I must admit it was kinda funny. 'That was so totally kick-ass, Jake'." He mocked her. "Why do you have to bring it back up? Don't be mean." Jake only laughed. She laughed too.

All of them got together again. "Everybody all right?" Blossom asked.

"I'm good." Bubbles said.

"Affirmative." Dexter said.

"Am I in Canada?" Buttercup woozily asked.

"Is she gonna be all right? Jake asked Bubbles.

"She'll be fine. She's been eaten before." she responded.

"O...K. Just one more thing to take care of: The Demon Reaper."

"Where is it?" Blossom asked.

"Huh?" Everyone looked around for the demon, but it was gone. "Damn it! It got away." Jake said.

"Don't worry, Jake. We'll find it again." Blossom said.

"It'll have to be another day, though. My Demon Container doesn't pick up it's presence anymore. For all I know, the demon could be anywhere like in Jamaica or something."

"Oh. Well, maybe you can teach us about the different demons you've come cross so that the next time we face one, we'll be ready for it."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Jake looked at Dexter. "Well, well, well. 'DexStar'. Ha. I got to hand it to you, Dex, that's pretty impressive. Love the outfit."

"Likewise, 'Freak'. The red and black really suits you."

"Thanks. Dude, where'd you get that nice motorcycle from?"

"Made it myself."

"Ooooooooh. It's really cool, Dexter." Bubbles said.

"I'll say. Do you think I can ride with you on it sometimes, Dex?" Blossom said flirtatiously.

Dexter blushed and smiled nervously. "s-s-Sure thing, Blossom." Bubbles giggled.

Jake couldn't help but grin and chuckle at Dexter and Blossom. He looked over to Buttercup who was leaning on the wall. He walked next to her and said "Hey, Buttercup. Everything all right?"

"Yeah. Just chilling."

"True, true. You did a good job today."

"Pff. Yeah, right."

"You did. Really."

"Jake, I don't thing getting electrocuted and almost getting eaten by a giant dog counts a good job."

"I see your point there, but you're still alive and you're not hurt. You and your sisters held your own against the Reaper and his Hellhounds. To me, that counts." Buttercup smiled at Jake and thanked him.

"I'm gonna go ride with Dexter for a while, girls. We're going to 'patrol the city'." Blossom said as she sat behind Dexter on his bike.

"Ok. See you later, Blossom." Bubbles said.

"You better not try anything with my sister, Four-Eyes." Buttercup threatened Dexter.

"Leave him alone, Buttercup. Let's go, DexStar." was the last thing Blossom said before they drove off.

"I'm going home to see the Professor. He must be worried about us. Bye guys." Bubbles said as she floated off.

"Bye Bubbles. Tell the Professor I said 'Thanks again for the suit' for me." Jake said.

"I will. See ya." and Bubbles was gone as well.

"{Sigh} Well, guess that just leaves you and me, B.C." Jake said.

" 'B.C.'? What does that stand for?" Buttercup asked.

"Your name, genius."

"Oh. Right."

"Unless you want me to nickname you 'Butterscotch' again."

"Do that and you die."

"Can't die, remember?"

"Grr! You know, you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"So can you."

"I know. It's what I do."

"Well, all right then. We're both pain in the asses." A small pause fell before them. "Sooooo...what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we got all day. Want to go somewhere with me? Maybe grab a bite at the Nasty Burger or go to the arcade?"

"What," Buttercup blushed "like a... date? B-Because you should know that I don't do dates."

Jake blushed too and franticly said "No,no,no,no. Not like a date or anything. Just, you know, two friends hanging out. You know, having a good time together."

"Oh. All right. Let's go."

* * *

Bell landed with GIR on her head and Tabitha held by Bell's arms to the entrance of Black Eden. "So this is the place. Not bad." Tabitha said.

"My daddy's main chamber is this way. Follow me." Bell said as she opened the giant double doors to Dr. X's room with Tabitha behind her. "Daddy, I'm back and I bought Tabitha just like you said."

"Good work, Bell." Dr. X said. He was sitting on his chair with his back facing the two girls. "Allow our newest member and I some alone time please. We must discuss my plans."

"Yes, daddy." Bell left the room and the doors closed by themselves.

Dr. X turned around and said "Greetings, Miss Goodwin. It is a pleasure to meet you at last. My name is Dr. X, leader of the Dark Council. I thank you so much for deciding to join-"

"Enough with the suck up, Dr. Flame Head." Tabitha interrupted. "Just tell me why you made your daughter fly me from my forest to this dump before I change my mind."

"Of course. In simple terms, I have asked Bell to recruit you so that you may help us to take over the world. I know of your power and you may be the only one to help move my plans into full effect."

"And what's in it for me?"

"I believe Bell has told you about your former friend, Jake Phoenix, yes?"

"Yeah, she did."

"And you'll get to rule the planet with the rest of us. You will be in control of every living thing on the planet. Doesn't that excite you?"

"I suppose. Telling people what to do, doing whatever I want, all of that sounds grand."

"And they shall be accomplished. There is only a select few who can stop us, however, but I am positive you can deal with them with no trouble whatsoever."

"Just tell me who to kill first."

"No,no. I don't want to just merely kill them. No, I want to strike as much fear and pain as possible and, once they are begging you to end them, give them the honor of doing so."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Who's first?" Dr. X turned back around to his monitors and pressed a few buttons on his keyboard. An image of Bubbles flying home is shown one one of them. "Isn't that one of the PowerPuff Girls?"

"Indeed, she is. I want you to 'have fun' with her. Giver her a taste of what's to come, but do not kill her. Just give her and her sisters a message. Understand?"

"And then I can fight Jake?"

"In time, but for now, just do as I say."

"...Sweet." Tabitha said with an evil grin as her eyes turned from emerald green to crimson red.


	13. The Message

Bubbles was just out of Megaville as she was flying home. She was over the middle of Megaville park when she heard a child crying. She looked down and saw a little girl sobbing her poor little eyes out. Bubbles landed in front of the girl and asked "What's the matter, little girl?" as she put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Mr. Mittens is in that tree and he can't get down!" cried the little girl. She pointed up to a tall tree where a Siamese cat on a branch meowing.

"Don't cry. I'll get Mr. Mittens for you, ok?" Bubbles said. The girl stopped crying but was still whimpering for her cat. Bubbled floated to the cat and grabbed it. The cat meowed happily and made Bubbles smile and giggle. She floated back down to the ground and gave the cat to the little girl. She shouted with glee and hugged her cat.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the little girl said.

"It was no problem." The little girl hugged Bubbles unexpectedly but she didn't mind. The girl then walked away and Bubbles smiled.

She suddenly heard another girl's voice from behind her saying "That was sweet." Bubbles gasped in surprise and turned around to see who was talking to her. There stood Tabitha leaned up against the tree the cat was stuck in. "Oops. Sorry. I didn't scare you, did I?" she asked Bubbles.

"No. You just surprised me." Bubbles responded.

"That's good. I didn't want to scare you (yet). I just wanted to ask for your autograph. I'm a big fan of you and your sisters." Tabitha said as she walked towards Bubbles.

"You..." Bubbles tilted her head "...look familiar. Have we met before?"

"I highly doubt it. I'm new here. Just moved into town. People call me T.G. Nice to finally meet you, Bubbles." Tabitha stretched her hand out her hand, which Bubbles shook.

"It's nice to meet you too, T.G." she said with a smile. She looked at Tabitha again and tilted her head again.

"What's the matter?" Tabitha asked.

"I'm certain I've seen you from SOMEWHERE. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Well I'm certainly tell you that this is the first time we have even seen each other."

"If you say so. Oh, yeah, you wanted me to sign an autograph for you?"

"Yes. That would make my day." Tabitha took out a notebook and a pen from behind her and gave it to Bubbles.

"I would be honored to sign this for you. Who do I make it to?" Bubbles asked as she was about to sign the paper.

"Just make it out to T.G., you worst nightmare." Tabitha said with a wicked smile.

"Wait, what did you-" Just as Bubbles was going to say something, Tabitha unleashed a small fireball that made the notebook explode. Bubbles gasped as she took a step back. Tabitha quickly delivered a straight punch to Bubble's stomach that sent her crashing to a nearby tree. Bubbles grunted as she hit the tree and wobbly looked at Tabitha. Her skin and eyes had turned red and she was giving a wicked grin. Bubbles opened her eyes wide at this. "What the heck? Hold on, now I remember you! You're Tabitha! Tabitha Goodwin!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Jake showed my sisters and I his past life." Bubbles said as she slowly got to her feet. "He showed us what you did to him when he was a kid. You were one of the bullies that teased him about his mother's death!"

"So you DO know Jake Phoenix. How quaint."

"Yeah, I know him and he's one of the coolest people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. How could you be so cruel to him like that? You were supposed be his best friend, but you treated him like he was nothing! You called him a freak, you called his mom a whore, and you broke his heart! He never deserve any of that!"

Tabitha laughed at Bubbles response before throwing a fireball at her. Bubbles dodged it with a quick roll. "Do you really think I cared about Jake? He was a freak when I met him. All he did was play by himself when we were at school. He wouldn't talk to anyone but me, and when he did, all he talked about was how special his mom was. 'My mommy is the best mommy in the entire universe.' It drove me nuts and it only got worse in Intermediate school. 'Why did you have to die, mommy?' I mean, grow some balls, boy. Who cares?"

"And that's why you teased him? Because he talked about his mother all the time?"

"You make it sound like what I did was a bad thing."

"It WAS a bad thing! Jake loved his mother! You had no right to make his life a living hell because of it!"

"Oh shut up, bitch. That little whiny, squeaky voice of yours is SO annoying." Tabitha threw another fireball at Bubbles, which she once again dodged. She flew towards Tabitha and delivered a barrage of punches to her. None of them hit. "I was doing that little pussy a favor. He needed to grow up and face reality. Death happens to everyone, even mommies and daddies." Tabitha explained as she was still dodging Bubbles attack. Tabitha grabbed Bubbles arm and threw her over her shoulder. Bubbles landed on her feet and the two stood still. "He needed to grow up. I lost both of my parents when I was 4 and I never complained about it."

"What? You lost both of your parents and you didn't even care?"

"Don't the wrong idea. I know they loved me, just like Jake's mother did. I loved them also, more than anything, but when they died I didn't even shed a tear. My adoptive family made sure of that. Whenever I wanted to cry, my big brother, Andre, put me in check. My adoptive folks didn't care about death. They never feared it and neither do I now thanks to them. They taught me that people die sooner or later. Nothing can stop that. So I tried to help Jake move on."

"By bullying him? By making him feel like crap because he missed his mother? That just cruel!"

"You call it cruel, I call it motivation, but he was too weak to accept it so I just decided to 'bully' him for fun."

"You're really sick, you know that?"

"Whatever. I'm done trying to explain myself to you. It's time to kick some ass." Tabitha said as she ran towards Bubbles.

"That's fine by me." said Bubbles as she flew towards Tabitha. They both traded punches with each other until Bubbles broke the tie by kicking Tabitha in her face and sent her sliding back a couple of feet. With one mighty Sonic Scream, Bubbles made Tabitha fly back until she hit a couple of parked cars. Once people saw what was happening, they all fled in terror.

Tabitha slowly got up and growled to herself. "This is going to be tougher than I thought." She turned around and saw Bubbles zooming towards her. Bubbles tried to punch her face, but Tabitha ducked fast and delivered 5 quick combination jabs and a knee to Bubbles' stomach, making her wide eyed and immobile for a second. Tabitha grabbed the slowly floating Bubbles by one of her pigtails and threw her up. She unleashed a long stream of fire. Bubbles recovered from the attack on her stomach and saw the streak coming. She moved out of the way but a small part of her shirt was caught and was burned. "Not bad, but let's see you dodge this!" Tabitha said as she fired a lot of fireballs randomly in Bubbles' direction with no accuracy whatsoever and with no intent on actually hitting her. Bubbles looked at the suspended fireballs that completely surrounding her. With a wicked grin, Tabitha closed her fist and the all of the fireballs closed in on Bubbles and exploded. There was no Bubbles to be seen as a massive fire suspended in the air. There was a black figure in the middle of the fire. Tabitha's grin turned to disappointment when she realized that the figure, who she thought was Bubbles, was only one of her shoes.

Bubbles teleported right in front of Tabitha, surprising her, and punched her under her chin and sent he flying in the air. Bubbles then flew past the airborne Tabitha and dived down on her, delivering a spear that sent both girl to the ground with so much force that they made a small crevice around themselves. Bubbles got up and floated out of the crevice, holding her head. Tabitha remained in the crevice coughing and holding her stomach. A minute later, Tabitha found enough strength to crawl out. "This is REALLY going to be tougher than I thought." she groaned to herself. She wobbly got to her feet and stared at Bubbles who was in a fight stance. "I have to admit, you're a lot better than Dr. X anticipated you'd be. He thought you'd be easy to defeat."

"Well, you both thought wrong. If there's anything villains should never do is underestimate what I'm capable of." Bubbles responded.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared."

*This is so weird. Jake never told us Tabitha had the same powers as he does. Does Jake even know she has powers?* Bubbles thought to herself.

"No, he doesn't know." Tabitha answered.

"Wha? How did you-"

"I read your thoughts. It wasn't hard, really. Your mind is easy to penetrate. I've been reading your mind this entire time. I now know all of your strengths, weaknesses, you're likes and dislikes, even your deepest, darkest secrets. Ergo, I know everything I need to know about you and more." Tabitha explained.

"Great." Bubbles responded sarcastically.

"Oh, and just to let you know, I think you're a little too old to still have a stuffed octopus."

"Shut up! Leave Octi alone!" Bubbles shouted. She flew towards Tabitha and fires an energy blast at her. Tabitha created an invisible force field that stopped Bubbles' blast from hitting her, but it still exploded and created a big wall of smoke. Bubbles went in to attack Tabitha, but as the smoke cleared, Bubbles has received an uppercut to her stomach by Tabitha and her fist is still in. Bubbles stood slightly bent over Tabitha's arm with a dazed look on her face and lost of most of her breath.

"Didn't you listen to what I said? I read your entire mind. There's nothing you can do to beat me or defend yourself. I know every move you're going to make before you even do it. So, in simple terms, you're pretty much screwed." Tabitha laughed as she removed her fist from Bubble's stomach and she doubles over, holding her stomach. Tabitha then grabs a handful of Bubble's hair and forces her face up to hers. "I'm gonna have some REAL fun now." she said with a wicked smile. Tabitha punched Bubbles across her, and another punch, then an uppercut, and one more punch across the Powerpuff's face, knocking her down.

Bubbles, spitting out some blood, slowly got up and said "What business do you have with this Dr. X guy? What do you have to gain by attacking me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes I would!"

"Well, if you really must know, I plan on killing Jake for what he did to me."

"What has he done that makes you want to kill him?"

"Besides the fact that he almost incinerated me when we were kids, and that the fire that HE started at our old school burned most of my body, no reason really."

"That was years ago. Can't you just forgive him and-"

"Forgive him!?" Tabitha, now enraged, kicks Bubbles in her face and repeatedly kicks her stomach when she's down. "Forgive for all the hallucinations and nightmares he gave me!? For all those years I had to stay in that damned mental institution just to keep my sanity in check!? For f&#$ing scaring me for life both physically and mentally!? Not gonna happen!" Tabitha stops her onslaught on Bubbles and backs away. She uses telekinesis to pick Bubbles up then repeatedly slams her back to the ground. A few moments later she stops and lets Bubbles fall one more time. Tabitha then walks to Bubbles, grabs her neck, and begins chocking her. Bubbles tries to remove Tabitha's grip, but to no avail. Tabitha then picks up Bubbles and pushes her with so much force that she flew about 30 feet and slid on the grass."I'm going to destroy that little punk-ass bitch slowly and painfully, but first I'm going to send him and your sisters a little message that I want to you to deliver for me."

The barley conscious Bubbles coughs and has trouble asking "...what...message...?"

"For your sisters, tell them that 'Black Eden is soon rule the Earth.' and tell Jake that his old pal 'T' is back..." Tabitha then teleports right in front of her. Before Bubbles could even react, Tabitha stretched out her hand and unleashed a a huge stream of fire at Bubbles. Bubbles screamed loudly as the fire burned her entire body. Once the fire stops, she is severally burnt and unconscious and smoke rose off her body. "...with a vengeance." was the last thing Tabitha said before walking away from the scene.

* * *

[A few moments before hand we see Buttercup and Jake, now dressed in a red sleeveless shirt and jeans, sitting at a table inside of the Nasty Burger awaiting their food.]

"...and then Mojo orders his own dogs to fight us, but we kicked their asses and ganged up on Mojo. He decided to jump on his controls like a scaredy cat to keep us from reaching him. Luckily, being the genius that I am, I ran around the machine and bite Mojo on on his monkey butt and made him smash the little stature thing on his head, and the spell was broken. Everyone returned back to normal, but Mojo turned into a dog himself. It was so funny." Buttercup explained to Jake. They both laughed at her story.

"Wow. That was one of the funniest stories I've heard. You really made a 'monkey' out of Mojo." Jake said with a chuckle.

"That was such a corny joke you just made, dude."

"Haters gonna hate." Jake shrugged. Buttercup rolled her eyes and grinned. A few moments later, Danny Fenton delivered their food. "Hey, Danny. Haven't seen you in a while. What's up, man?" Jake asked.

"Hey, Jake. Nothing much." Danny responded.

"I didn't know you worked here, Fenton. Pretty cool." Buttercup said.

"Eh. Whatever beats having to deal with my parents. Oh, here's your orders. For Jake, your Double McNasty with no pickles and a side order of fries. Buttercup, your Grilled Nasty Deluxe, hold the mayo, and side order of Nasty McBites. Enjoy."

"Thanks, Danny." Jake said.

"Yeah, thanks." Buttercup said.

"No problem." Danny said as he walked away from the two.

"So what other adventures have you had?" Jake asked Buttercup before taking a bite of his meal.

"Well, there was the time we saved the world from eternal darkness for monsters to party, the time that everyone in Townsville formed an angry mob because I didn't want to take a bath, the time I finally to put away my lucky blanket-"

"Lucky blanket?"

"Yeah. I thought that I could be a better fighter if I hugged my lucky blanket every night." Jake tried so hard not to laugh but was failing at holding it back. "What?" Buttercup asked.

"You hugged a blanket at night...because you thought it would help you fight better?" Jake lightly laughed.

"Yeah. Something wrong with that, buddy?" she asked in a threatening tone.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no...{pbbbbbt} ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Shut up! I was, like, five years old, ok? It was just a phase."

"All right, all right. I'm sorry. I just never expected you to do something like that."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Well, if you'd be willing, I'd like to know more about you."

"Really?"

"Of course. I mean, you pretty much know everything about ME, but I hardly know anything about YOU."

"Well...I'm not really good at expressing myself."

"That's cool. We'll just take it one step at a time. Let's start with the basics. What does Buttercup like?"

"Well...I like fighting."

"Well, duh. I mean, what OTHER hobbies do you like?"

"Oh. Well...I like to play soccer and other stuff."

"Now we're getting somewhere. And what kind of music do you like?"

"Anything I can dance to."

"Like Rihanna and Ne-Yo and stuff?"

"Yeah. I LOVE Ne-Yo. And Usher. And Chris Brown. And-"

"Ok, Buttercup, I get it."

"Oops. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. So what else do you like?"

"Let me think...um...what do I like..."

"{hums the Jeopardy theme song}"

"I'm thinking!"

"All right, all right."

"Well...I like video games. I just got 'Far Out Cry 3' for Christmas."

"You did? Lucky." Buttercup smiled. "So, I heard the Winter Carnival opens today. You want to go check it out when were done eating?"

"The carnival? I don't know. I'm not really into playing some silly kids games just so I can win a stuffed animal."

"It's more than just kids games. There's rides. High and long roller coasters, insane water rides, scary funhouse's. The works."

"All right, we'll try it out."

[After the two finished their meals, they excited the Nasty Burger and walked to the Winter Carnival]

"Whoa. This is big." Buttercup said in astonishment.

"So which ride do you want to go on first?" Jake asked.

"Um..." Buttercup looked around at all the different rides and events. There was the 'Dominator' roller coaster that was almost a 7 minute ride with lots of loops, the 50 story bungee jump, the 'Icy Caverns' water slide that was as high as the Statue of Liberty, and many more. "How about the Dominator?"

"Sure." They both got in line until a tall man wearing a carnival uniform spotted them. He approached the two and said "Pardon me, but you wouldn't to happen to be Buttercup of the PowerPuff Girls, correct?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Oh, forgive my intrusion. My name is Randy Waltz. I am the manager of this years Winter Carnival. A celebrity such as yourself should not wait in long lines like this. Here, take this." Randy gave Buttercup a multi-colored card that said 'VIP'. "With this card, you can be the first in line on all the rides here."

"Cool. Thanks."

"Of course, and here's one for your date as well." Randy said as he handed Jake a VIP card.

Both Jake and Buttercup blushed and said "He's/She's not my date!"

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, enjoy the rides and if you need anything at all just come and find me." and Randy walked away.

"That was nice of Randy to give us these." Jake said.

"I'll say. C'mon, let's go." They both showed the ride operator their VIP passes and lets them in. They sit in the first seat and the operator straps them in. "Ladies and gentlemen," another operator says over a speaker "please be informed to ride the Dominator under your own risk and keep your hands inside the coaster at all times. The ride will start in 3...2...1...bye-bye." and pushed a green button that started the ride. Everybody screams in terror as the ride takes them on the 7 minute ride filled with a lot of different loops and turns. Buttercup and Jake, however, are screaming with joy as they're the only ones enjoying the ride. Once the ride was over everyone, save for Buttercup and Jake, either puked in the bathroom or went home. "That was awesome!"

"Hell yeah it was! I told you you'd have fun, B.C."

"C'mon, let's go on that ride next." Buttercup grabbed his hand and they both went on the next roller coaster, then the next one, then the next. After riding about 9 rides, they both decided to take a break from the excitement. "Ha, ha, ha! Did you hear yourself on that last ride? You screamed like a little girl." Buttercup laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well what about you? You were the one that was clutching to my arm the whole time. I'm surprised my circulation didn't burst."

"Don't be such a baby."

"Whatever. So what ride do you want to go on next?"

"I'm done with rides for now. Let's go in the arcade."

"Alright."

They enter the colorfully lit up arcade and are astonished by the large amount of games are inside. "Oh...my...lanta." Jake says. "This place has EVERYTHING!"

"I know, right? I'm gonna go play 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire'. What are you gonna play?"

" 'Galaga' I think."

"Why that old game?"

"Respect the classics."

"Whatever. Watch me come back with 500 tickets." Buttercup said as she walked the the game.

* * *

[Meanwhile, Blossom and Dexter, now out of his DexStar outfit, were sitting at their favorite spot: the only cherry tree near the school.]

Dexter was reading the latest "The Justice Friends" comic and Blossom was staring at him smiling. Dexter took notice of this and asked "Blossom? Are you ok?" Blossom didn't even hear him. She just stared at him, smiling and blushing. "Blossom." again she continued to stare. "BLOSSOM!" Dexter shouted.

She snapped out of her trance and shook her head. "Huh? What?"

*Did she really have no clue what she was doing?* Dexter thought. "You were staring at me like I had a huge pimple on my face."

"Oh. {Blushing} Sorry, Dexter. I was just…"

"Just what?"

"Well, we've been friends for a little while now and I was wondering. Do you…"

"Yeeeaaahh…?"

"Do you…do you think of me as more than just a friend? Something a little more…." moving closer to him. "passionate?". Dexter's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Blossom just ask what he thinks she's asking?

"Uh…well…if you want my true and honest opinion on the matter…"

"Yes?"

"I think that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever known."

"{Giggling} Really?"

"Of course, you stupid girl. I'm crazy about you."

"Wow Dexter. I didn't think you thought that way about me."

"I've thought that way ever since I first meet you."

"So…what do we do now?"

"The only thing TO do is for me to show you how much I'm crazy about you.". And with that, Dexter moved closer to Blossom with intent on kissing her. Blossom closed her eyes, puckered her lips together and- {RING}, {RING}, {RING} went Dexter's phone. He opened his eyes and took out his phone. Blossom, still puckering her lips, opened her left eye to see Dexter talking on his phone.

"Dexter!" she whined.

"Slow down Otto! What exactly happened?...What?! Are you sure it's her?!...All right! I'm telling Blossom right now. Thank you." Dexter said. He turned to Blossom with a worried look on his face.

"Dexter? What's the matter?"

"Otto just called me."

"Oh. What did he want?"

"He called because..."

"What?"

"...it's Bubbles. She's been hurt."

"What?! What happened to her?!"

"Otto talked to some witnesses. She was attacked by someone and she's burned her beyond recognition."

"Oh God. Where's Bubbles?"

"She's at Megaville Park."

"Then lets go." Blossom grabbed Dexter and flew him to the park. A lot of people were there and was in a circle with an ambulance in the middle. They landed on the park and Blossom pushed the people aside to see Bubbles on a stretcher. "Wait! That's my sister!" she yelled as she ran to the ambulance. Blossom gave a horrified look on her face when she saw Bubbles, who was still unconscious, with her skin severely burnt off. "Bubbles." Blossom whispered to herself. She walked over to Bubbles and a tear fell from her eye.

"Blossom, how's Bubbles do- oh my goodness." Dexter said. She placed his hand on Blossoms shoulder and tried to calm her down. "I'm sure she'll be alright, Blossom."

"Who could've done this to her, Dexter?"

He didn't answer. "Sorry, ma'am, but we have to take her to the hospital now." one of the paramedics said.

"I'm going with her."

"Alright. Come on, boys, lets get there quick!" Blossom entered into the back of the ambulance and sobbed a bit.

"Do you want me to call the Professor and Buttercup to meet us at the hospital for you?" Dexter asked. She nodded. "Ok." The ambulance took off and Dexter dialed a number.

* * *

Buttercup, with 1000 tickets she won on the game, tapped Jake on his shoulders while he's playing Galaga. "Yo."

"Check it out, Jake. I told you I'd win 500 tickets. Who knew I'd win it twice in a row."

Jake turned around and saw the huge stack of tickets. "Whoa. Nice. But it looks like you could use some help with those. I can hardly see your face." Jake tries to grab some of the tickets but Buttercup doesn't let him.

"It's ok. I got 'em."

"Just let me help, Buttercup."

"I told you I got 'em."

"Just let me help, will ya?"

"For the last time, I got the-whoa!" Buttercup trips over Jake and they both fall. Buttercup lays on top of Jake and they both stare at each other and blush. "You, uh,...you have some pretty eyes." Buttercup stumbles to say.

"y-y-Yeah, so do you." Jake says with a small grin.

Buttercup grinned as well and said "Thanks." Both had the intentions of kissing each other when suddenly {Ring}, {Ring}, {Ring}. Buttercup's phoned ringed. "Crap!" she complained. She got off of Jake and helped him to his feet. "Who is calling me?" she asked herself as she took out her phone and saw it was Dexter. "Oh great. What does the dork want?" she answers her phone and says "What do you want, Sir Nerdcelot?...What?...Bubbles is...hurt?...oh my God. Well, where's Blossom?...With Bubbles? And she's alright, right?...Good...Yeah...I'll be right there. Thanks for telling me, Dexter...Uh-huh...See you at the hospital...Bye." Buttercup drops her phone and a small tear rolls down her cheek.

"Buttercup? What's the matter? What did Dexter say to you?" Jake asked.

"Bubbles. She was attacked and...she's hurt...really bad."

"Oh no. Does anyone know who attacked her?"

"No. Dexter said that everybody ran when Bubbles was attacked. No one got a good glimpse of who attacked her."

"But she's going to be ok, right?"

"I don't know. She's at the hospital right now getting checked on."

"Well let's go."

"You want to come too?"

"Of course I do. I want to see Bubbles too. Where's the hospital?"

"I'll fly us there." Buttercup lifted Jake up and said "Hold on."

"To what?"

"Not in the mood to joke, dude."

"Sorry."

* * *

[Buttercup and Jake arrive at the hospital and head to where Bubbles is being held to find Blossom, Dexter, and the Professor at the front door]

"Buttercup. You made it." Dexter says.

"How is she?" Buttercup said.

"It's really bad. She suffered 3rd and 4th degree burns all over her body. The doctors though she wouldn't make it, but she's still breathing fine." the Professor says with a sad look.

Buttercup nods and looks at Blossom who was sobbing lightly. "Blossom..."

"Oh, Buttercup." Blossom sobs. Buttercup hugs her.

"Jake, you decided to come too?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to see on how Bubbles was doing and if there was any way I could help her."

"How can you help her?" Blossom asked.

"I can try to heal her."

Everyone went eye wide at Jake's respond. "You think you can really heal her?" Buttercup asked.

"Aye. I'll do the best I can."

"Thank you, Jake." Blossom said.

"Don't thank me just yet. I got to see what condition Bubbles is in first." Blossom nodded. She opened for Jake and Buttercup followed him inside. There laid Bubbles in the hospital bed. She didn't even look like herself anymore. Most of her skin was either dark pink or pitch black and her once beautiful blond hair was now a disgusting dark brown. Buttercup gasped at her appearance whilst Jake lightly growled to himself. "Good God. Who could've done this to her?"

"Can you heal her, please?" Buttercup begged.

"I think I can. Stay here." Jake ordered Buttercup while he walked beside Bubbles. He lifted his hand up and, after some time, blue fire levitated over his hand. He turned his hand around so that the fire suspended over Bubbles. Jake then closed his hand and reopened it again, at which point the blue fire was now little blur sparkles that hovered near Bubbles' entire body. Buttercup looked in awe as the hovering sparkles slowly, but surely, were somehow restoring  
Bubbles to her original look and was healing her.

A minute latter, Bubbles slowly opened her eyes and saw Jake beside her. "j-j-Jake? Is that you?" she whispered.

Jake smiled and said "Yeah, Bubbles, its me. How do you feel?"

"A lot better now thanks to you." she said with a weak smile.

"Bubbles is awake?" Buttercup asked. Jake turned around and nodded. Buttercup smiled wide and told everyone to come in. "She's awake! Bubbles is awake! Jake healed her!"

"Really?!" Blossom asked.

"Oh, thank heavens." Professor sighed.

"Yeah! C'mon!" Buttercup said. Everyone entered the room and saw Bubbles back to her old self again.

"Bubbles!" Blossom cheered as she ran to her sister and hugged her. "You're alright!"

"It's good to see you too, Blossom." Bubbles said.

"Bubbles, my little angle, are you sure you're alright?" the Professor asked as she hugged Bubbles too.

"Mmm-hmm. I'm ok, Professor. I missed you." Bubbles kissed him on his cheek.

"I missed you too, sweetie." and kissed her on her forehead. Professor turns to Jake and says "Thank you for helping Bubbles, Jake. You have no idea how much this means to us."

Jake scratches the back of his head and smiles. "It was nothing, really." He then got serious and asked "Bubbles, who happed to you?"

"Well, after we fought that demon, I was flying home until I saw a little girl crying because her cat was stuck in a tree. After I helped them out, this girl approached me and asked for an autograph, that's when she attacked me."

"Who was this girl and why did she attack you?"

"She said that she wanted me to send a message to us and to you, Jake."

"A message? What kind of message?"

"She said that 'Black Eden will soon rule the Earth' to my sisters and I. She wanted me to tell you, Jake, was that... 'T' is back with a vengeance."

Jake's eyes opened wide at the letter T. He tried to speak but he was so shocked that he couldn't say the right words. He simply covered his mouth and inhaled deeply. "Bubbles," Jake said with his eyes closed tightly "please tell me that Tabitha wasn't the one that attacked you."

"Tabitha? You mean the chick that teased you when you were a kid?" Buttercup asked.

"Uh-huh."

"It was, Jake. She has the same powers as you and is part of Black Eden." Bubbles said.

Jake turned his back on all of them and cursed under his breath. *Damn! Just as I feared. Tabitha. She traded her soul. That fool!* he thought to himself.

*And it would seem that she holds a grudge towards you after all these years.* Koganok said.

*Well, that's T for ya.*

*What do you suggest we do, master?*

*I don't know. If she really is back, then we have to be extra careful. She just beat the hell out of Bubbles. Who knows what she'll do next?*

*Perhaps it would be wise to ask this Bell character about this. After all, you two are 'friends'.*

*Bell. That's a great idea, but where would we even begin to look for her? For all we know Black Eden could be another dimension or something.*

*This is true. I will ponder on this for you, master.*

*That's rather nice of you. I thought you didn't do nice.*

*Do not toy with me. Just because I am trapped within you doesn't mean I can not-*

*Blah, blah, blah. Just do what you need to do already. Get back to me when you've figured something out.*

*{Growls} As you wish...master.*

"Are you alright, Jake?" Bubbles asked.

Jake turned around and said "Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. I was just...thinking to myself about this."

"What should we do?" Blossom asked. "If Tabitha really does have the same powers as you, she could pretty much do what she wants with us. This is bad."

"I know. That's why I want you to contact me if either of you see her again and I'll come as fast as I can. Agreed?" They all nodded. "Alright." Jake smiled. "I'm really glad you're ok, Bubbles." Bubbles smiled as well. "I should go now. Auntie Helen's probably worried sick about me. I'll see you all later." Jake said as he waved good bye and everyone else said their good-byes. Jake was about to leave the hospital door until he heard Buttercup's voice calling his name.

"Jake! Wait up!" she yelled as she ran to Jake.

"Buttercup? What's up?"

"I, uh, I just wanted to say thank you for helping Bubbles out. It was really nice."

"It was no problem. Having a demon soul has it's perks." Buttercup giggled a little. "So, uh, did you have a good time at the carnival?"

"Yeah. It was really fun, like you said it would. Thanks for-"

"Ok, I think I've had enough 'thank you's ' for a while. It's fine."

"Kay." A small pause fell before them until Buttercup chuckled under her breath.

"What?"

"Do you remember when I had all those tickets?"

Jake chuckled as well. "Yeah, and I couldn't even see your face..."

"Then I tripped on top of you..."

"And we...complimented on how pretty our eye were to each other..."

"And...we were...about to...do something..."

"You mean something like this?" Jake asked as he slowly moved his face closer to hers.

"Yeah...just..." her face moved closer to his "...like..." both knew what they were about to do "...this..." their lips were about to touch until Jake turned his head a second later, surprising Buttercup. "Jake?"

"I'm sorry, Buttercup, but I can't."

"Jake, why-"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't. Not now."

"But Jake-"

"I have to go. I'm really sorry." Jake stepped out of the hospital and left Buttercup saddened.

"Yeah, so am I." she said to herself as she walked away.

* * *

[At Black Eden, Tabitha returns and enters Dr. X's room]

"There. I did what you told me to do. I sent the message. NOW can I kill Jake?" Tabitha said when she crossed her arms.

"Patience, young Tabitha, patience. You will get your chance to eradicate Mr. Phoenix in due time. Meanwhile, I have another mission for you."

"{Sigh} Fine. What do you need me to do this time?"

"Tell me, how much do you know of the Grim Reaper?"

"Besides the fact that he, like, sends dead people to Heaven and Hell or some bulls#% like that, not much. Why?"

"Because you are about to steal his scythe and Jake's Demon Container. Once you've Brought those two items to me, what I'll do is..."


	14. The New Girl

Jake was walking home from the hospital and was very upset about what had just happened with Buttercup and him earlier. *What was I thinking?* he thought to himself. *I can't get into an relationship with Buttercup. Not now at least. I mean, I'm too dangerous to be around. With all these demons and evil spirits popping up, and now Tabitha's back and supposedly has the same powers as I do, I don't want her to get hurt or...worse! AGH! Why must my past always come back to haunt me? {Sigh} although...I would love to be with Buttercup. She's strong, tough, talented, not all that smart mind you, but she's still fun to be around. Not to mention the fact that she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her pretty green eyes, that wonderful smile, her sexy body-whoa. Hold up. Don't wander into lustrous territories, Jake.*

*How pathetic. What is with you humans and your emotions?* Kaganok said.

*Like you'd understand. Did you figure out how we would at least contact Bell yet?*

*I have.*

*Wow. That was quick. What do you have in mind?*

*Just head for the battle field where we fought Bell and her accomplices and I'll further explain once we get there.*

*Ok. Whatever you say.* Followed Koganok's orders and stood still. *Alright, we're here. Now what?*

*Now focus. Concentrate on Bell. Make sure she is all you think about.*

*And what are YOU gonna do?*

*I will take over your body and-*

*Oh no. No way. Nuh-uh! That is NOT happening!*

*Master, please, just-*

*No! We killed Bell's friends because you took over my body the last time! I'm not trying to kill any one else!*

*And you won't! I promise, master. Let me explain. While you are concentrating on Bell, I will take over and I will track down her Life Signature. With it, we can see just where Black Eden is. I swear to you, master, that is all I will do.*

*...Fine. Do what you have to do but please, Koganok, no tricks.*

*I wouldn't dream of it, master. Now concentrate.* Jake did what Koganok said and closed his eyes, picturing Bell. Red mist-like energy surrounded him and, in Jake's mind, everything was dark. All he could see was Bell. Then, a few moments later, his skin turned dark red. Koganok had possessed him now. Now as KoJake, he opened his dark red eyes and saw what looked like white mist in certain areas. This was Bell's 'Life Signature', an aura-like mist that comes off of every living being, robotic or otherwise. KoJake, without even moving, followed Bell's Life Signature to Black Eden's location. "Found it." he said in both Jake's and Koganok's voice. KoJake then lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers one time. He was instantly teleported to the front entrance of Black Eden.

Koganok gave Jake his body back and Jake shook his head in confusion. "Oh man. That was wild." he said as his held his head. "We've never done that before. You just thought of that yourself, Koganok?"

*Aye. Our powers are growing stronger everyday it would seem.*

"Yeah. I can't wait to try out that new technique we've been working on. I'll be able to knock someone's head clean of with just one punch."

*Quite now, master. We must not allow our enemies to realize we are here. Turn intangible.*

*I knew that.* Jake thought. *I was just waiting for you to figure that out.*

*Yeah, sure. Are we going or not?*

*Geez. Always so pushy.* Jake's skin turned red once again and he walked through the front gate. Jake then summoned a blue fire ball and placed it on his chest. When he did, his skin turned from red to blue and, to other people, he was invisible. He quietly crept through Black Eden as was surprised how huge and alien-like it was. He searched through a lot of empty rooms and found very little. *This is ridiculous. We're never gonna find her* he thought to himself. He leaned against a wall and an invisible door opened itself. *Whoa. What's this?* Jake looked in the dark room and found an object hanging on a wall with a bunch of wires attached to it. This object looked humanoid and was naked. He blushed when he knew it was a girl. He looked a little closer at the humanoid and thought *Hmm. This is VERY interesting.* Then he heard GIR's voice from another room far from him.

"Try my waffles, Zim-chan and Belly-kun!" the little robot said in a Japanese tone. Jake slowly popped his head out of the corner of the room's wall and saw Zim, GIR, and Bell sitting at a table with waffles on plates.

Zim took a bite of GIR's waffles and said "Hey, these aren't bad. What's in 'em?"

"There's waffle in 'em." GIR responded.

"...YOU'RE LYING!" yelled Zim.

GIR jumped in fear and ran to Bell's arms saying "Mommy, mommy! Dada's being mean to me! MAKE HIM STOP!"

"Zim! Why'd you scare poor little Girly like that?" Bell said.

"Bah!"

"It's ok, Girly. Did mean old Zim scare you?" GIR pretended to cry on Bell's chest.

"Aw. My poor baby. You're ok, Girly. Mommy's here."

"GIR doesn't need what you earthlings call a 'mommy'. He is a-" Zim stopped once he saw Bell's eyes glaring angrily at him. "Shutting up."

"For scaring Girly, Zim, you're first going to apologize to him." Bell said as she held GIR in front of the alien's face.

At first, Zim didn't want to, but when she saw Bell's eyes flame like fire he said "Fine. I'm s-s-s-s...s-s-s-s...s-s-Sorry, GIR."

"Good. The second thing you're going to do is eat all of the waffles Girly made for us." Zim looked over to the cabinet and saw a mountain of waffles and groaned. "Now give Girly a hug."

"But-"

"DO IT!"

Zim quickly gabbed GIR and hugged him tight. "YAY!" said GIR.

"Now isn't that better? Now eat Girly's delicious waffles." Bell said sweetly. Zim got up and started eating the waffles. Bell smiled and she heard a 'Pst' from out of the room. She went to check it out but found nobody. She shrugged it off and was about to walk back to the room until she heard her name being whispery called.

"Bell, over here." Jake said.

"Who's there? Are you a ghost?" Bell asked.

"Wha? What are you-oh!" Jake realized he was still invisible so he removed the blue flame off of his chest and became visible again.

"Jake!"

"Shh! Keep quiet, Bell. I can't be caught." he whispered.

"Oh. Sorry. What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I just came to ask you some questions."

"Ask away."

"Did your dad recruit a girl named Tabitha Goodwin?" Bell didn't answer. She hung her head down in shame. "Bell, did he or did he not?"

"Yes. He did."

"Damn. I knew it. This is not good. Can't believe he recruited Tabitha."

"Jake?"

"Yeah? What's up, Bell?"

"I'm half lying." Jake gave her a confused look. "My did asked me to bring Tabitha here. I recruited her. I'm sorry, Jake."

"What? Bell...why?"

"I'm really sorry, Jake. I didn't want to. I swear I didn't. Daddy was just so scary. He-"

"Damn it, Bell! Don't you see what your father is doing to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Check it. He sent you to recruit me, knowing full well I could've annihilated you in the blink of an eye, then he made you recruit Tabitha, an insane bitch that I know can and will kill anybody over the tiniest of s%#& and he didn't even ask you how you felt about it. He doesn't care about you, Bell. He's just using you so-" he was stopped by a slap to his face by Bell.

"Don't you dare say that about my daddy! He loves me very much! I know he does! You have no right telling me he doesn't! You went over the line, Jake!"

*Huh. This seems familiar.* Jake thought to himself. He looked at Bell and said "Ok, Bell. You know what? You're right. I DID go over the line, but you know I'm right. Your dad doesn't give a damn about you, otherwise he wouldn't have treated you like an animal these past few days."

"What do you mean 'like an animal'?"

"Let me ask you something. Do you know what a Dog Fight is?" Bell shook her head no. "A Dog Fight is when people make bets to see two dogs fight each other to the death."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Your dad is using like an owner of a Dog Fight would use his dog: To get what HE wants for his own purposes. Whether that makes any sense or not, you know he doesn't care about you, Bell." Bell got mad and her hands summoned white energy, as if threatening Jake to stop. Jake took notice of this and asked "You want to kick my ass, don't you?" Bell nodded. "Alright then. If you're going to kick my ass," Jake said as he opened his arms wide. "then do it. Do it, Bell, kick my ass. I won't stop you but, deep down, you know I'm telling the truth. And if the truth gets my ass kicked then, by all means, just get it over with." Bell hesitated and looked at the wall. "Come on. What are looking over there for? What, you need permission from daddy? Or maybe you need a little incentive? Ok, I can help you with that."

Jake summoned a tiny fireball and bounced it on his fingers. With Bell concentrating on the small fireball, she never expected to Jake to flick her on her forehead a few seconds later. Bell growled to herself and glared at Jake. "What's the matter, you didn't catch that? It's ok. I can do it again." Jake summoned another tiny fireball and bounced it on his fingers once again. Bell tried not to fall for the same trick twice, but her curiosity got the best of her and she received another flick to her forehead for her troubles. Bell snapped and grabbed Jake by the front of his shirt and almost punched him in the face, but her fist stopped just in time not to.

Both stared at each other with anger in their eyes. "If you're going to hit me, then hit me." Jake said. Bell wanted to so bad, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She let go of Jake and turned away from him. "Alright. I just got one more question."

"What?"

"What does your dad plan on doing next that he needs Tabitha?"

"To tell you the truth; I don't know. He never told me. Listen, Jake, just go. You got what you needed." Bell said.

"No, I didn't."

"I answered your questions so just-"

"I also came to ask if you thought about my offer on joining the good guys."

"Jake, please-"

"Did you think about it?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"...I don't know, Jake, ok? I just...don't know."

"Bell," Jake said as he placed his hands on Bell's shoulders "c'mon now. I told you what you needed to here. This doesn't make any sense. Why do you still want to be here?"

"..."

"Bell, please, I care about you a lot. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Please, just come with me, we'll go to the other Powerpuffs," Bell shook her head but Jake ignored it "we'll go and talk to them together, and it might take some time and a lot of persuasion, but I'm certain the others will trust you," Bell shook her head even faster "and you'll have a loving family. Please, Bell."

"Jake, I just can't. I'm daddy's greatest creation. He's the one responsible for giving me life. I can't betray him. ...I'm sorry."

Jake sighed sadly and walked a couple steps away from Bell. "He made you from metal and other stuff, correct?" Bell nodded. "I just thought you were made of something stronger. You know, Bell, I'm still your friend. If there's anything you want to talk to about, anything at all, just come and find me."

"Thank you. Good-bye Jake."

"Yeah. Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"If you still don't believe me about your dad, go check around this place a little bit more. I think you'll find something that'll prove I'm telling you the truth."

"What are you-"

"Can't explain. I got to go. Later." Jake snapped his fingers and teleported away. Bell looked down and thought to herself. *I'm sorry, Jake." GIR tugged Bell's dress and got her attention. "Hey, Girly. What's wrong?"

"Zim's making waffle pudding." the little robot said. Zim's vomiting from eating most of GIR's waffles can be heard in the background.

"CURSE EARTH FOOD!"

* * *

[Back in Megaville, Jake is seen walking home again]

"Well THAT went great." he said to himself sarcastically.

*Not everything can go the way you always want it to be.* Koganok said.

"I guess you're right about that."

*Pfft. Humans. Always so soft. 'I care about you. A lot. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Bell.' Disgusting. The old Jake would never have said that.*

"I told you, that Jake is gone forever. I'm a better person now. You wouldn't understand."

*Nor do I want to."

"Whatever."

*So what are we to do now, master? We don't even know what Tabitha's and Dr. X's next move will be.*

"I know. I guess we'll just have to keep our eyes open and be careful."

*Despite how I may feel about you humans and your weak emotions, I'll stick by you 'till the end, master.*

"Thank you, Koganok."

*Just don't let it go your head, boy.*

* * *

[The next day, Blossom, Buttercup, and Dexter sit together at the lunch table]

"Where's Bubbles today?" Dexter asked.

"The Professor thought it'd be a good idea to let Bubbles stay at home today and rest, considering what happened yesterday." Blossom answered.

"Ah. I understand."

While Dexter and Blossom talked amongst themselves, Buttercup moved her eyes to the left and saw Jake sitting by himself. Jake did the same thing and gave a small smile and wave to her. Buttercup did the same thing. Jake then looked to the ground and frowned. *What's going through his mind?* Buttercup thought to herself. *I bet he's thinking about what happened last night between us. I couldn't believe we were about to...kiss. I wanted to kiss him SO bad, and I know he wanted to kiss me too, so why didn't he? Does he even like me that way? Duh, of course he does. Otherwise he wouldn't have tried to kiss me. Oh, Jake, what is going through your head?*

Jake looked back at Buttercup, but she wasn't looking at him anymore. *My God. Look at her.* Jake thought to himself. *She looks so beautiful today. Of course, she always looks beautiful, but today she looks a little more beautiful. Is she thinking about what happened last night between us? I couldn't believe we were about to...kiss. I wanted to kiss her SO bad, and I know she wanted to kiss me too, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. If I got into an relationship beyond the friend zone and into the romantic zone, I'd be putting Buttercup in danger of all the demons and monsters that may come after me and I can't let that happen. I wonder if she thinks I don't like her at all. Oi. Love is so complicated.*

Suddenly, Jake felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to she a girl standing behind him. "Hello." she said. Jake observed this pretty girl with her long pink hair that reached her hips, her ocean blue eyes, and her light, smooth pale skin. The girl's beauty is what caught Jake's attention the most, though. "I'm a new student here. My name's Ahtibat Niwdoog." the girl said as she offered Jake to shake her hand, which he did with a dumbfounded stare on his face.

"Uh...hi. I'm-"

"Jake Phoenix, right?" Ahtibat interrupted.

"How'd you know?"

"I heard you're pretty popular in this school. At least all the girls are crazy about you, and everyone is still talking about how you defended some friends from two bullies."

Jake blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Hee, hee. Well, you heard right. You said your name is Ahtibat, right?"

"Yes."

"How do you pronounce that?"

"Ah-tee-bate. It's Brazilian."

"Oh, you're from Brazil?"

"I was born there, but my folks moved to the States when I was about 6 months old."

"That's pretty cool."

"Thanks. I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead. I'll try to answer the best I can."

"I need help trying to find my next class." Ahtibat took out a piece of paper that showed her class schedule and gave it to Jake. "I'm going to Mr. Crocker's class after lunch, but I don't know where his class is. Would you mind telling me where it is?"

"Mr. Crocker's class? I have his class next too. I can guide you there when lunch is done, if you want."

"Oh, would you?"

"Of course. It would be my honor, Miss Niwdoog."

"Why, thank you, Mister Phoenix. Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"By all means, go ahead."

Ahtibat sat next to Jake and the two shared conversation. Buttercup looked back at Jake and raised an eyebrow at Ahtibat being there. "Who's that sitting with Jake?" she asked.

Dexter and Blossom looked over to Jake and Dexter said "Who, her? That's Ahtibat Niwdoog. She just transferred here today. She was in my previous class."

"Wow. She's really pretty." Blossom said.

"I'll say. At least every boy in class was drooling over her and it's not hard to see why."

"I think she's just another pretty face. Nothing really special if you ask me." Buttercup said.

"She's more than just a pretty face. She said she was on the honor roll at her old school for 3 years straight, she was president of the Student's Union, one of the top varsity players in basketball, tennis, and volleyball, and had the lead role of almost every drama play at her other school." Dexter explained.

"So you're telling me that she's some perfect student or something?"

"Well, I wouldn't say THAT entirely but-"

"Whatever."

What's with you today Buttercup?" Blossom asked. "You've been quite since Jake left the hospital last night, and now that you see Ahtibat sitting with him, your all upset."

"Nothing's with me. I just don't trust that chick."

"Why?"

"I don't know, ok? Just drop it."

"{Sigh} Sometimes I just don't understand you, Buttercup. I'm going to say hi to Jake's new friend. Coming Dexter?" Dexter nodded and they both began to walk over to Jake and Ahtibat.

"Sure, Dorkster, follow Blossom like a little sheep." Buttercup said to herself.

"...And with only 5 seconds left on the clock, I scored the perfect jump shot from all across the other side of the court and won the game. Everyone cheered so loud for me. It was spectacular." Ahtibat told Jake.

"Wow. That is awesome. From the other side of the court?" Jake asked in amazement.

"Yep."

Jake whistled and said "You ought to play for the basketball team here."

"I was planning to. Actually I-"

"Hey Jake." Blossom interrupted.

"Oh, hey, Blossom. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Dexter and I just came to meet your new friend." Blossom extended her hand to Ahtibat and she shook it. "Nice to meet you, Ahtibat. I'm-"

"Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls. Nice to meet you." Ahtibat said.

"Oh, you've heard of me?"

"Of course I do. Everybody knows who the Powerpuff Girls are, silly."

"(Tell that to the Justice League.) Anyway, when did you arrive to Megaville?"

"About 3 days ago. My dad just got a new job and it required us to move here, but it's alright. I love Megaville. It's so huge and there's so much to do."

"What kind of job does your dad do?"

"He's a scientist."

"Cool. My dad's a professor too. Maybe they'll get to know each other."

"{Giggle} Maybe."

"Hey, J.P., why didn't you come sit with us today? Why'd you sit here all by yourself?" Dexter asked.

"It's..." Jake looked over to Buttercup "...it's complicated."

Everyone looked over to Buttercup also. "Does it have anything to do with Buttercup?" Blossom asked. "You two aren't fighting, are you?"

"Huh? No, no. Nothing like that. It's...nothing. Don't worry yourselves. We just need some time apart is all. If you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna get myself seconds." Jake said as he got up. "Do you want anything, Ahtibat?"

"No, thank you. I'll be fine."

"Ok. I'll be back." and Jake walked off.

"We'll come with you, Jake. Let's go, Blossom." Dexter said.

"Right behind ya." she said.

Once they all left, Ahtibat got up and walked over to Buttercup. "Hello, Buttercup."

Buttercup scornfully checked her out and said " 'Sup?"

"My name's Ahtibat Niwdoog. It's nice to meet you." She extended her hand out for Buttercup to shake it, but she didn't. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I just don't shake people's hands. Germs and stuff."

"Understandable. So, uh, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you and Jake a couple?"

Buttercup's face got red and said "No! We're not a couple. I don't date people."

"Oh, then you wouldn't mind if I asked Jake out, do you?"

"Go ahead. I don't care." she said but what she thought was *Grr! What is this chick trying to do?*

*Nothing at all.* Ahtibat telepathy said to Buttercup.

"Whoa! Did you just read my mind?!"

"Whatever are you going on about?" Ahtibat said like she never did anything.

"Don't play dumb! I know you used some mind reading thing on me!"

"What are you talking about? I have no powers. Maybe you heard voices in your own head."

"Don't insult my intelligence!"

*What intelligence?*

"You just did it again! That's is! You are so-"

"Hey, Buttercup!" Tootie said as she was approaching Buttercup.

Buttercup turned around for a second and when she turned back to Ahtibat, she was gone. "What the? Where did she-" Buttercup saw Ahtibat with Jake from afar.

"So, Jake, Can I ask you something?" Ahtibat asked.

Buttercup scowled her. *Bitch.*

"Sure, Ahtibat, ask me anything." Jake said.

"Are you and Buttercup a couple?"

Jake's face turned red and said "Couple? Eh, ha, ha. No. Me and Buttercup aren't dating (though I wish we could)."

"Oh. Well, then, if you, uh, wouldn't mind,..." Ahtibat said as she leaned close to Jake "...maybe we could take a little stroll after school. Just the two of us, together, alone. Maybe you could show me the town."

Jake's face got even more red as Ahtibat's face was about 5 inches in front of his. He looked into those pretty blue eyes of her's and stuttered a "Yeah, sure."

"Excellent." The school bell rang for the student to go to class. "C'mon, Jake. Let's go to Mr. Crocker's class."

"Alright."

[After another weird class of Mr. Crocker trying to convince the students that fairy god parents exists, Jake and Ahtibat are seen in front of the school.]

"So that was Mr. Crocker, huh?" Ahtibat asked.

"Yeah. He sure is a whack-job, isn't he? Always going about FAIRY GOD PARENTS and stuff." Jake intimidated Crocker's movements and made Ahtibat laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha. I think he's rather interesting. You don't get teachers like him all the time."

"I guess. So, uh, you ready to explore Megaville?"

"Yeah. Let's go-"

"Hey, Jake, wait up!" Buttercup said from afar. She ran up to Jake and said "Hey. What's up?"

"Hey, Buttercup. Have you meet Ahtibat yet?"

Buttercup glared her. "Yeah, we've meet." Jake raised an eyebrow but he shrugged it off. "Anyway, what you doing now? I was wondering we could go to the arcade are something."

"Oohh. Sorry, Buttercup, but I'm going to show Ahtibat around town today."

"What?! You're going with HER?"

"Yeah. Is something wrong with that?"

"You damn right there's something wrong with that!"

"What is your deal today?"

"Nothing!"

*Seems like somebody's jealous.* Ahtibat said to Buttercup with her mind.

"I am not jealous!"

"Whoa! Buttercup I never said you were jealous. When was that even bought up?" Jake said.

"She did! She used telepathy on me!" Buttercup said while pointing at Ahtibat.

"Huh? Ahtibat did that?"

"I don't even have any powers and, even if I did, I would never use them to call somebody jealous." Ahtibat lied.

"Yeah, right! Stop lying!"

"Alright, that's enough. Come here, Buttercup." Jake said while she took Buttercup away from Ahtibat. "What is this about? You don't even know Ahtibat yet you're acting like you've hated her since forever. What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. I just don't trust that chick and I don't want you hanging out with her."

"Why not?"

"Do I have to spell it out for ya? I-D-O-N-O-T-T-R-U-S-T-H-E-R!" (just for those who can't understand what that is, it says 'I DO NOT TRUST HER').

"I think it's more that that."

"What do you mean?"

"Buttercup...is this about what happened last night at the hospital?"

"What the hell? No. This doesn't have to do with what happened last night."

"Really? Then why are your cheeks red?"

"Because it's cold out here!"

"Look, Buttercup, if it means anything, I wanted something to happen too, but I just couldn't bring myself to-"

"Stop it, Jake."

"Fine. Listen, Buttercup, I'm going with Ahtibat. You can come with us if you wan-"

"No way."

"...Alright. I just thought it'd be a lot more fun with you around. I'll see you later, B.C." and Jake walked away with Ahtibat. Without Jake noticing, Ahtibat turned her head around to look at a pissed of Buttercup, smiled, and winked. *Tough luck there, 'B.C.' Ha,ha.* she telepathed to Buttercup. Buttercup growled to herself and slowly flew home. *Jake, please, I don't want you going out with her. You're, like, the first real best friend I've ever had. I just don't anything bad to happen to you.*

* * *

[At Black Eden, Bell walks the empty halls and goes into Dr. X's room where he is mumbling to himself while typing on his computer]

"Daddy?" she asked.

"What is it, Bell? Daddy's very busy at the moment."

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Do you..."

"Spit it out, Bell."

"Do you care about me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I was just wondering."

"Bell, you should already know that I care about you. I am your father, after all."

"I know. It's just that a little bird told me...things."

"What are you going on about?"

Bell didn't want her dad to know that Jake talked to her that last night, but she needed to know the full truth. "Daddy...Jake told me that you don't care about me at all."

Dr. X stopped typing on his computer and his hands turned into fists. He slowly got out of his chair and turned around to Bell. "Excuse me?"

"Jake. He...he came and talked to me last night. He told me that you don't love me."

"Jake Phoenix infiltrated Black Eden without my knowing...and you did?!"

"I'm sorry, daddy. Its just that me and Jake are friends and-"

" 'Friends'?! You're friends with the enemy?! The very person that killed Samantha and Montray?! Almost killed YOU?!"

"...Yes."

"Bell! What is the meaning of this?!"

"I'm sorry, dad. Jake's not so bad as you make him out to be. He's funny and smart and kind and-"

"The enemy, Bell! The enemy! I offer him a chance to rule the world be my side and he spits it back in my face!"

"But daddy-"

"No, Bell! You listen to me. If you ever see Jake Phoenix without annihilating him, you will be severely punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"What?! You want me to annihilate him?! I could barley land a single blow to him the last time we fought! Don't you remember that?"

"I said, 'Do I make myself clear'?!"

"Fine." she said scornfully.

"Bell, you know I love you. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. Don't let anybody, especially that damn Jake Phoenix, tell you otherwise. Alright?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry again, daddy."

"It's ok my little angle. Now leave and let daddy work. I may have another assignment for you to do."

"Ok. I love you daddy."

"I love you, too."

Bell floated out of Dr. X's room and wandered the empty hall again. Then she thought about the last thing Jake told her. 'If you still don't believe me about your dad, go check around this place a little bit more. I think you'll find something that'll prove I'm telling you the truth.' *What is Jake talking about? Looks like I have to go see.* she thought to herself as she searched Black Eden. After some time she decided to give up. She leaned against a wall and an invisible door opened itself. *Whoa. What's this?* Bell looked in the dark room and found an object hanging on a wall with a bunch of wires attached to it. This object looked humanoid and was naked. Bell turned on the lights and gasped loudly as the figure was...HER. A replica of Bell hanged from the wall. It looked exactly like her. Bell looked in horror and shook. "Wha...what is this?"

Bell backed away until she hit someone. She looked behind her to see her dad standing over her. "Bell, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"What is that?!" she angrily pointed at the replica.

"Bell, please, I-"

" 'Please' my ass! You have another replica of me?! How long was this up here?!"

"...Well, since it seems my little secret is out, I'll explain. You see, Bell, you were not the first android I created."

"What?"

"That's right. Before I named you Bell, you were code named 'Android 19'; my ninetieth creation of a Powerpuff Girl. The 'replica' up there in number 20."

"Daddy...what-"

"You see, before you, I have sent 18 other androids to destroy the Powerpuff Girls and each one of them failed me. They were either destroyed by them or came back to me injured. I don't tolerate failure so the ones that came back here were destroyed by me. Then I created you. You were special. You were the only one to match the girls, so I kept you. Treated you like my daughter."

Bell backed away and said "Jake was right! You don't care about me! You're just using me!"

"Yes, but know that you know the truth, I'm afraid I'm going to have to destroy you as well. Once that's done, number 20 will take your place."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Bell said as she fired an energy blast at the android and destroyed it. "Ha! What do you think of that, you mother fu-AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bell shrieked in pain as she felt a surge of electricity flow through her body. After the shock was over, she fell to the floor. "...Jake...help me..." she quietly said to herself as she drifted off to unconscious.


	15. Confessions

"...Where...where am I? What happened?" Bell thought to herself as she slowly regained conciseness.

"Ah. It seem you're awake. Excellent. Know the experimentation can begin." Dr. X's voice echoed through the room.

"Daddy?" Her blurry vision focused on her father standing over her. She then got angry and tried to move, but it was pointless. Her wrists and ankles were tied down to a metal table. "Dad! Let..." she struggled to break free but still couldn't "...let me go!"

"Sorry, but I won't. You know too much. Such a shame, though, you always were my favorite android."

"Jake was right all along. You never cared about me. You just used me like a dog in a dog fight."

"Come again?"

"The point is you used me like I was a slave!"

"Though that is true, I must admit that I did look at you as a daughter. Oh well. Maybe number 20 will be the same." Dr. X got an electric scalpel and was about to poke it inside Bell's head until Zim and GIR blew the locked door up. "What the hell?!"

"Release Bell at once or face GIR and I's terrible wrath, Dr. X!" Zim said.

"Zim! Girly!" Bell cheered.

"Hello." GIR responded.

"Zim? What is the meaning of this betrayal?!" Dr. X exclaimed.

"I am tired of being your personal earthly maid! Do you know the horrors I have endured? DO YOU?!"

"The worst thing I've made you do was clean up the other Cluster's messes."

"EXACTLY! I am done with all of it! 'Zim, go clean the bathroom. Zim, make sure my planes are organized in alphabetical order.' Never again! But that's not the only reason I'm betraying you. I'm also here to rescue Bell. I overheard what you were planning with her and I'm not going to let that happen."

"Fool. You shall all die for you insolence. When I'm done with you, you'll be-"

"GIR, fire the torpedo!"

"Yes, Miyazaki!" GIR said as the top of his head opened and a tomato catapulted itself onto Dr. X's face.

"GIR, I said 'torpedo', not TOMATO!"

"Whoops!"

"Enough! Die!" Dr. X said as he fired his laser vision and the two. Both dodged the attack and Zim fired his laser gun at Dr. X, hitting him and sending him through a wall.

""Break the walls down!" GIR said.

"Come, GIR, we've got to release Bell and get out of here!"

"Duh...ok."

Both Zim and GIR blasted off the restraints that held Bell and she hugged them both. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Zim!"

The green alien blushed and made Bell release him. "We have to leave now."

"And I know where we can go. Let's go to Megaville."

"Megaville? Why there?"

"Because I have a friend to apologize to."

"No way. There is no way we are going to that filthy, stupid, filled-with-human-scum city. I'm not-"

"Grr! Kuwagus! Nool! Commander Destruction! Get over here NOW! We have traitorous scum! Dispose of them!" Dr. X screamed.

Once Zim heard this he said "...Let's go to Megaville, shall we?"

"Hang on!" Bell said as he grabbed Zim and flew upwards. "Come on, Girly!" GIR hopped on Bell's head and they all flew out of Black Eden with the Clusters on their trail.

* * *

[Back at Megaville, Buttercup is seen sitting on the couch and Bubbles, wrapped in some bandages across her body, is on the floor watching 'ICarly'. Blossom was at Dexter's house working on a project, and the Professor was still at work.]

Buttercup, with her arms and legs crossed, thinks about what Jake said to her earlier that day.  
'What is this about? You don't even know Ahtibat yet you're acting like you've hated her since forever... Buttercup, is this about what happened last night at the hospital?... If it means anything, I wanted something to happen too...'

"Damn it, Jake." she whispered to herself.

"Say something, Buttercup? Bubbles asked.

"No. Just talking to myself."

"Ok, crazy."

"Shuddup."

"So what did I miss at school today?"

"Nothing. Just a bunch of boring crap as usual."

"Alright. Did you hang out with Jake today?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Becuase why?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions Bubbles."

"I'm a curious gal. Now tell me what's up. Is everything ok between you and Jake?"

"{Sigh} I don't know. Things are getting a little complicated with him and I."

"Complicated how?"

"First you have to promise not to tell ANYBODY about this."

"My lips are sealed."

"Well, last night at the hospital, when I went to thank Jake, we said some stuff and we-"

"Oh my gosh. Did you two kiss?!" Bubbles squealed.

"No, we didn't kiss! We almost did though."

"What happened?"

"Jake turned his head away at the last second."

"Oooohh. That's not a good sign. Sorry, Buttercup."

"It's whatever. I don't even care."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't."

"Buttercup, I've seen the way you two act around each other. Just like with Blossom and Dexter, I can tell when two people are in love. I know you and Jake are crazy for each other."

" 'In...love'. You know what, Bubbles, I think you're right. I think I'm in love with Jake."

"And I'm sure Jake is in love with you too."

"Pfft. I don't think so."

"Why do you say that?"

"This new chick named Ahtibat Niwdoog is out on a date with him right now."

"That's can't be right."

"Yeah, well it is."

Bubbles thought for a bit *Hmm. But it doesn't make sense. I know Jake loves Buttercup.* "Ahtibat Niwdoog." she said.

"Yeah, that's the chick's name."

"Ahtibat Niwdoog, Ahtibat Niwdoog, Ahtibat Niwdoog. Something about that name is not right to me. Can you get me a pencil and a piece of paper, please, Buttercup?"

"What for?"

"I need to check something."

"Alright." Buttercup did what Bubbles asked and gave her a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Thank you. Now let's see. A-h-t-i-b-a-t... N-i-w-d-o-o-g. Now to..." Bubbles wrote Ahtibat's name the other way and gasped.

"What's wrong, Bubbs?"

"Buttercup, did you say that Jake was with Ahtibat Niwdoog right now?" Bubbles trembled to say.

"Yeah. Why do you-"

"Go to him NOW! He's in danger!"

"Whoa! What with you?"

"It's Tabitha, Buttercup! Ahtibat Niwdoog spelled backwards is Tabitha Goodwin! Jake's with Tabitha as we speak!"

"Oh f &$. Alright! I'm going! I'll be back with Jake!" Buttercup said as she flew out the door.

* * *

[Meanwhile, Jake and Ahtibat were strolling around the city streets and Jake was telling her about his past]

"...then that's when Dexter and Dee-Dee found me. They helped me recover and their parents were kind enough to let me stay with them until they could find one of my relatives to take me in. Dexter and Dee-Dee are like the siblings I never had. We would always have fun together. A few weeks passed by and my Auntie Helen took me in. She's really sweet. Anyway, we moved to Alabama and I met my Cousin Jade for the first time. You'd love to meet her. She's really fun. A little time passed and she went to college in Washington, D.C. Some other time later Auntie Helen and I moved to Megaville."

"My goodness. That was one of the best stories I've ever heard. You should be a motivational speaker, Jake."

"Huh. I'll think about that." Jake and Ahtibat walked a little more without saying anything until Jake broke the silence by saying "So, uh, why'd you want to know if Buttercup and I were a couple?"

"I was just curious. You said that you two 'needed some time apart'. I thought that meant you two were in a relationship and might break up."

"Well, after school today, I don't think me and Buttercup are going to be in any relationship beyond just friends any time soon."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Well, truth is, I REALLY like her. I mean, I just met her a few days ago but it feels as thought I've been friends with her for a long time. Buttercup has most of the same interests I like. Not to mention that she's the one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. I don't know, Ahtibat. I may be saying that I'm in...in..."

"In love with her?"

"Yeah, in love with her."

"Hmm. Well, does she know this?"

"I don't know and I don't want her to."

"Why ever not? You two would make a cute couple."

"Let's just say my life is too complicated for me to have a girlfriend right now."

"I understand. I'm kinda down, though."

"Why?"

"Well, the things you said about Buttercup...I kinda feel the same way about you, Jake."

Jake blushed and stopped walking. "What?"

"Yeah. I really like you, Jake. You're smart, you're talented, you're popular, and you're so damn handsome." Ahtibat said as she blushed and moved closer to Jake who backed up.

"Uh, Ahtibat," he nervously laughed "I am very flattered but I already told you I'm in love with Buttercup."

"I know, but does she love you?"

"I, uh, ahem, I don't know honestly."

"Well then what's the problem? I bet I can be a better girlfriend than Buttercup."

"But-"

"Shh." she said as she put her index finger on his lips "No more talking. Just relax and let me do something." Ahtibat moved her face closer to Jake's. He was powerless against her beauty and the two's lips connected. Jake's eyes were wide open while Ahtibat's were closed shut. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him even harder. Jake then gently pushed her off. "What are you doing, Jake?"

"Listen, Ahtibat, I like you and all, but I just don't like you that way. I mean, you're a very pretty girl and I'm sure you'll find that lucky guy someday, but it won't be me. I think we should just be friends. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm the one that should be sorry."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have came to you like that. I hope you can forgive me."

"I do forgive you, Ahtibat."

"That's good to hear. Friends?"

"Friends."

"Jake!" Buttercup yelled from above.

"Buttercup? What are you doing here?"

"Buttercup? I wonder what she wants-" before Ahtibat knew it, Buttercup had swooped in and punched her in the face and tossed her to a wall.

"Stay away from Jake!" Buttercup yelled.

"Buttercup, what are you doing?! Why did you-"

"Don't worry about it, Jake, I got this."

"Got what?! What did I miss here?!"

"I'll explain right after I finish little miss actress over here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jake..." Ahtibat said as she got up "...if this is how you and your friends treat each other, then count me out."

"But-"

"I thought you were a nice guy, but it's clear that you're not. See you later." and Ahtibat walked away.

"Ahtibat, wait! I didn't-"

"Yeah, get back here! I'm done with you yet! Buttercup yelled. She tried to dash towards Ahtibat, but Jake stood in front of her way and was pissed. "Jake? Get out of the way. I'm gonna teach that chick a lesson."

"Buttercup, why did you hit Ahtibat?"

"Her name's not Ahtibat, Jake. That was-"

"Thanks to you, I just lost a friend. What the hell is up with you today?"

"That's Tabitha, Jake! 'Ahtibat Niwdoog' spelled backwards is Tabitha Goodwin!"

"Wait...what?"

"Yeah. Your 'friend' was really Tabitha."

"Ohhhh. Oops."

" 'Oops' is right. Jerk."

"Sorry, Buttercup. My bad. Thanks for warning me about Tabitha."

"Don't thank me, thank Bubbles. She's the one that figured it out."

"I will. {Sigh} what a day, huh?." He put his hands into his pockets and said "Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"My Container. I always keep it in one of my pockets, Now it's missing." he said as he checked every one of his pockets.

"You always keep with you?"

"Yeah," he said as he searched the ground for the container "I keep it in case there's a demon lurking around. Where the crap is it?"

"Do you remember having it 10 minutes earlier?"

"Oh yeah. It was probably the time that...oh hell."

"What is it?"

"...I think Tabitha took it."

"What?! How could she have?"

"Tabitha, or 'Ahtibat', must have got it from my pocket when she kissed me."

Buttercup's eyes were literary on fire with anger at the sound of that. " 'Kissed you'?! Tabitha KISSED YOU?! Oh, the next time I see that chick I'm going to rip her frigging arms off!"

"Whoa. Are you ok, Buttercup?"

"How could you let Tabitha kiss you?!"

"Hold up. How was I supposed to know she was going to kiss me?"

"Well, let's see. Usually when people try to kiss each other they move their faces towards each other! You should've seen it coming, you idiot!"

"Hey! Why are you getting so hyped up over a dumb kiss?!"

"I'm not getting hyped up over the kiss!"

"Then stop bringing it back up! We've bigger things to worry about!"

"Maybe if you didn't let Tabitha kiss you, we wouldn't have anything to worry about."

"You just bought it back up!"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't stop thinking about it!"

"Why not?! What is it about me getting a kiss that has got you so angry?! Why do you even care if I get kissed by another girl?!"

"I care because I...I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, alright?!"

Jake's eyes flew open and his face got red. "...What did you say?"

"I said 'I'm in love with you', Jake! There! I said it! You happy now?!"

"Buttercup..."

"I knew there was something wrong with that 'Ahtibat Niwdoog' girl from the moment I saw her! She even asked me if we were going out together and if she could date you! I should've said 'No'. I just didn't want something to happen between you two. I tried to tell you that, but I was just so pissed off. I love you, Jake. I just-"

"Buttercup?"

"Yeah?"

To Buttercup's surprise, Jake had kissed her. At first she was surprised, but the longer their lips pressed against each other's the sooner Buttercup didn't mind. After what felt like 45 seconds of kissing, Jake removed his lips from her's. "You talk too much." he jokingly said. Buttercup smiled. "I love you, too, Buttercup."

"Really?"

"Duh. What, you think I kissed you for no reason?"

"Oh. Well, I guess this makes us Girlfriend and Boyfriend?"

"I'd love that...but we can't."

"Why not?"

" Its too dangerous to be around me. The life I have can be very hazardous and if you become my girlfriend, I'm scared that a demon or evil spirit will try to come after you. What'll happen if I'm not there to protect you? I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You do know who I am, right? This is Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls you're talking to. I'm the toughest fighter of my sisters."

"I know, I know, but remember the first demon we fought together? You're only alvie because I could jump in and save you."

"Yeah, but remember that other demon's dogs? Bubbles and I kicked its ass no problem. Besides I've fought a demon WAY before I met you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This demon named HIM. Forgot about HIM all these years."

"Oh, you fought HIM? So did I."

"You did?"

"Ptpp. Yeah. That cross-dressing weirdo was too easy to send back to Hell."

"I see. So, still don't think I can handle it?"

"{Sigh} Well...if you can promise me that you'll contact me if things get out of hand for you,"

"Yeah?" Buttercup got her answer when Jake kissed her again, this time for a solid 2 minutes. After the kiss, Buttercup had a goofy smile on her face. "That was..."

"Awesome?"

"Yeah."

After the two shared a laugh, they both heard a voice calling for Jake above them. Both of them looked up to see Bell, Zim, and GIR floating down to them. "Bell? What are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"I could ask the same thing." Buttercup said as her fists were surrounded by energy.

"Jake, you have to help! Clusters are after us!" Bell franticly said.

" 'Clusters'? What's a Cluster?" he asked.

"Stupid human! A Cluster is a robotic life-form with incredible power and strength!" Zim said.

"Who are you?" Both Jake and Buttercup asked.

"I am ZIM, SOON TO BE RULER OF THIS PATHETIC PLANET! MUAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Jake and Buttercup looked at Bell with annoying looks on their faces. "Ignore Zim. He's harmless. The important thing is that the Clusters will be here any minute! We need help fighting them."

"No problem, Bell. Buttercup and I will be glad to help out." Jake said.

"Excuse me? I'm not helping her with anything. If anything, I should be pounding her in the dust right now. And why are you acting all nice to her? She tried to kill you, remember? I saw your memories of her, Samantha, and the bat thing attack you."

"I know, but my memories faded before you saw what happened after I killed the two."

"What are you talking about?"

Just then, Kuwagus, Nool, and Commander Destruction hit the ground with a thunderous thud and growled at the young company. "I'll explain later. Right now, we got major ass to kick." Jake said.

"Argh! Fine, but afterwards you got some splaining to do."

"Sure thing, Lucy. Ready Bell and...Zim, right?"

"Yeah." Bell said.

"Affirmative, lowly Earth creature." Zim said.

"Destroy them all!" said Commander Destruction. All three Clusters dashed towards them all. Nool, with his long and razor sharp claws, tried to slash Bell but she managed to jump to the side. Zim fired his laser gun at him and, although the blasts were hitting him rapidly, Nool didn't even feel them much. The Cluster jumped as high as he could and fired 14 mini missiles at Zim. He screamed as they were approaching him, but GIR summoned a boomerang from his head and it his 12 of the missiles. The other two Zim was able to dodge. Bell shot an energy blast at Nool but he dodged it in midair and countered by firing his own energy blast from his wrist. Bell blocked it with her arms over herself but the blast was still enough to make her fly to the ground hard and she yelped in pain. "Bell!" Zim cried. Nool landed back to the ground and dashed towards the immobile Bell with the intention of ripping her with his claws. With a terrified gasp from Bell, Zim and GIR ran over to her and Zim pushed her out of the way and Nool slashed his back, making him yell in pain. Zim fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious. "Zim!" Bell cried. GIR, now going full duty mode, looked over at Zim and said in a serious tone "Master is hurt." He then looked over at a laughing Nool. "Bug man harm master. Bug man going down." GIR said as four very tall spike-like legs grew out of his back with a giant laser also coming out of his back. GIR fired the laser but Nool dodged it.

The giant beetle-like Cluster, Kuwagus, roared loud as he charged Buttercup. She flew to the sky and fired multiple energy blasts, hitting Kuwagus. He growled in pain as each blast hit him so he stop up on two feet and attempted to hit Buttercup with one of his giant claws but missed her. She flied around Kuwagus and kept firing energy shots at the Cluster, making him growl loudly in pain. "Nana, nana, boo, boo! You can't get me, you overgrown Beetleborg!" Buttercup mocked. Kuwagus swung his tail down on Buttercup at just the right time and crushed her to the ground. "ARGH! Damn! Get off of me!" Buttercup said under Kuwagus' tail. The cluster let out a laugh. Bad idea. "Laugh at me, will ya? Alright! We'll see who'll be laughing when I do THIS!" Buttercup lifted Kuwagus's tail off of her and grabbed it. She then flew up, lifting the Cluster by his tail and slammed him to the ground, making it shake. "Ha! Take that, you damn bug!"

Commander Destruction ran towards Jake and tried to punch him, but Jake caught the fist and grinned. "What the clang?" Destruction said. "Clang this!" Jake stated as he jumped up and kicked Destruction's head, sending the big Cluster a few steps. Destruction let out a grunt of frustration and, from his shoulders,fired 4 missiles at Jake. Jake easily dodged two of them, simply moving his shoulders. He then caught of the missiles, said "What goes around, comes around!", and directed it back to Destruction as Jake dodged the last one. Destruction moved to the side and avoided the oncoming missile and saw Jake standing still with his hands together. This was Destruction's opportunity to attack Jake as he charged the boy. Jake concentrated hard and didn't even realize Destruction was coming at him. A great big fire consumed Jake. The only thing in the fire was a pitch black figure, which was Jake. Ignoring this, Destruction yelled "You're mine, pathetic Earthling!" an hit Jake with his fist. Unfortunately, once he hit Jake, Destruction's hand not only hit something very, very, very hard, but his it also caught on fire. The Cluster backed away and yelled in pain as his hand was crushed and on fire. When the fire around Jake faded away, his entire body attained a completely dark and shiny appearance. It was as if he was living metal. "It's about time I got to use my new technique. How do you like my 'Metallic Armor' form? While in this form, I am totally indestructible. Whatever attack comes my way, no matter how powerful my foes claim it is, it won't even land a scratch on me. You are SO lucky I can't us any of my other demon powers in this form, but I won't even need them to get rid of you." Jake explained.

*Now remember, master, we can only use this form for exactly 1 minute. We are using so much energy as it is just to keep this form. If we are going to strike then do less talking and more fighting!* Koganok said.

*Gotcha. Thanks, Koganok.* Jake responded. "Let's go!" Jake ran at super sonic speed and punched Destruction in the face with his metal hard fists repeatedly. The Cluster had no chance to defend himself as Jake kept on the barrage of punches. Each punch tore off a tiny piece of Destruction's metal on his face, exposing violet skin. With one more might uppercut under the Cluster's chin, Jake said "Au revoir!" and Destruction was flying in the air. Jake quickly jumped up and was face-to-face with Destruction and grinned. Jake then delivered both of his feet on Destruction's stomach and he crashed to the ground. Jake floated to the ground and his Metal Armor form faded away. Once it did, Jake was sweating a lot and was out of breath. "{Huff} {Huff} You were right, Koganok, {Huff} about that form taking a lot of energy out of us. {Huff} {Huff}."

*Aye, but it was worth it, master.*

"You got that right. {Huff} {Huff}." Jake looked over to see Bell holding Zim, GIR battling Nool, and Buttercup swinging Kuwagus around by his tail. "Who do you think needs more help?"

*You are certain our opponent is unable to fight anymore?*

Jake looked at Commander Destruction and saw him breathing rapidly. "Yeah, he's done."

*Then let us help Bell and her alien friends, but do you have enough strength to fight the other Cluster?*

"Let's help Zim first, then we'll worry about helping Bell's pet."

*Yes, master.*

Jake ran to Bell and crotched next to her. "How is he, Bell?"

"Oh Jake," Bell said with a trembled voice "I don't know if Zim's going to make it. The cuts he received are pretty deep."

"Don't worry. Lay him on his side for me."

"Ok." Bell did what Jake told her to do. He then summoned a fireball and squished it. He placed his fiery hands on Zim's back and the wounds began to heal quickly. Zim regained conscious and coughed a bit. "Zim, you're alright!" Bell cheered.

"I...I am. How can that be?" Zim asked as he sat up. "I thought I was going to die."

"Thank Jake. He's the one that saved you."

Zim looked at Jake and extended his hand out, which Jake shook. "Thank you, Earth creatu-, I mean, Jake."

"It was no problem, Zim." Jake responded.

Bell then hugged Zim tightly and he blushed. "I'm really glad you're alright, Zim." Zim only smiled.

"Alright. I have an idea on how to get rid of these guys, but I'll need about a minute to regain my strength." Jake explained.

"No problem. Zim and I will cover for you. Right Zim?"

"Affirmative. I'll help out GIR and you help out the green larvae over there." Zim said.

"Aye, aye, Captain." And Bell flew towards Buttercup and Kuwagus, Zim ran to GIR and Nool, and Jake placed his hands together and concentrated.

"It's time to unleash Inferno again, Koganok! Get ready!"

* * *

[Back at Black Eden Dr. X, with a bandage wrapped around his head, looks at the fight on his monitors and footsteps are heard behind him]

"Did you get what you were required?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got the bloody Container." a voice, Tabitha's voice, responded. She had now shape shifted from being Ahtibat to her old self.

"Excellent. Now all we need is the Grim Reaper's Scythe and my plans will commence even further."

"You owe me big time, Doc. Do you know what I had to go through to get this dumb thing? I had to act all nice and friendly to Jake and his pathetic friends. I had to, bleah, kiss Jake. God, I can still taste that dude's lips. {Spit} Disgusting." Tabitha said as she wiped her mouth.

"Do not worry, my dear Tabitha, once you get the Scythe everything will be better...for us."


	16. Another Sister

GIR swiftly dodged Nool's oncoming attempts of slashing and fired a laser blast at the Cluster. Nool moved out of the way and kicked two of GIR's extended legs, making the robot fall. Just as Nool was about to pounce on GIR, Zim, laser gun at hand, shot at Nool. The blasts still had little effect on him, but the unlimited shots made the Cluster move back and cover himself with his arms for protection. "GIR, go Duty Mode Version 2 at once!" Zim yelled.

"Yes, master." GIR said as his body started to change. His stubby arms became bigger and bulkier and his hands turned into laser cannons. His legs also became larger and bulkier. His body turned into huge armor. The only thing that didn't change was his head. "GIR now in Duty Mode Version 2! Ready to annihilate bug man!" he said as he fired large energy blasts at Nool. The Cluster tried the best he could to dodge the blasts but, ultimately, 3 blasts hit him and sent him flying towards the fallen Commander Destruction. "Good work, GIR! Now return back to normal (whatever normal is for you)." Zim said. "Sir, yes sir!" GIR said as his body shrunk into his old self. "I Hulked up! I'm always angry!" the little robot said. Zim just merely rolled his eyes.

"Alright! Zim and GIR handled that one!" Jake cheered.

*Indeed. Are we ready to unleash Inferno yet, master?* Koganok asked.

"Not yet. I still don't have enough energy yet. Our Metallic Armored form really took a lot out of me."

*We shall improve that once Inferno finishes the Clusters off.*

"Oh yeah. No doubt about that. These guys are SO toast when we summon him. Not much longer now." Jake said laughing.

Bell flew over to Buttercup who was swinging Kuwagus over her head by his tail. "What do YOU want?" Buttercup sternly asked her.

"I came to help you out." Bell answered.

"Well, as you can see, I got everything under control. Besides, I don't need help from people like you."

"Listen, I know you hate me and see me as a villain, but I've changed thanks to Jake."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he spared my life after he beat me up. He felt sorry for what he had done to Samantha and Montray and he apologized to me. He even asked me to become good. Jake also warned me that my dad didn't love me like I thought. I didn't want to believe Jake at first, but after today, I now know the truth and I'm a new person. If Jake was kind enough to give me a second chance, then why can't you?"

Buttercup looked at Bell and thought. She sighed and said "Well, I guess everyone DOES deserve a second chance. Alright...Bell." Buttercup threw Kuwagus high in the air and both her and Bell fly up after him. The Cluster's screaming roar is interrupted be Buttercup yelling "Hey, Bell, catch!" and kicked Kuwagus to Bell's direction. Bell fired a massive energy sphere that hit Kuwagus and flew him back to the ground, making him crash on top of Commander Destruction and Nool. "Nice shot!" Buttercup said to Bell. Bell smiled and giggled.

Zim, GIR, Bell, and Buttercup ran towards Jake, who still had his hands together. "Is everybody alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." Bell answered.

"I'm good." Buttercup answered.

"The same goes for me as well." Zim answered.

"THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!" GIR blurted out.

"Good" Jake grinned. "Now stand back, all of you. Inferno's about to make an entrance and he's gonna blow these Clusters away."

"Inferno? Who's Inferno?" Buttercup asked.

"Just stand back." Everyone did what Jake told them to and he rapidly moved his arms before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape. He then inhaled a lot of air and blew fire between his hands. The fire on the other side of his hands turned into a giant egg-like orb.

"Oh my God." Buttercup said. "What is that?"

"Inferno's egg. Watch this." Jake snapped his fingers only once and the egg started to shake. Then, out of the egg, a red scaly claw forced itself out, then another claw popped out. Two scaly legs popped out of the egg as well. The entire egg soon shattered and a giant dragon appeared and let out a loud roar. The dragon is shown with the horns of a stag on his head, sharp teeth, red scaly skin, yellow eyes, four toes on each foot, a long serpentine body, long flowing whiskers, a long snout, crescent shaped nostrils, flowing black hair on his cheeks and was entirely made of fire. The dragon looked at a grinning Jake and bowed to him while growling softly. Jake bowed too and said "It's always good to see you as well, Inferno."

Everyone went wide eyed as the observed the giant dragon. "That's Inferno?" Bell asked.

"Yuh-huh. Inferno here is a friend of mine. He's kinda like my pet dragon."

"And just where is he from?" Buttercup asked.

"The Underworld. The Grim Reaper gave him to me as a gift for helping him get his Scythe back from the Boogeyman one time."

"That's awesome!" Both Buttercup and Bell said.

"Indeed." Zim added.

"That's a big gator!" GIR said.

All three of the Clusters got up and were heavily damaged. Most of Commander Destruction's face flesh was exposed, Nool was missing his right arm due to Kuwagus falling on top of him, and Kuwagus was so dizzy he couldn't see straight. They all looked at Inferno and gasped. Everybody else heard them and Inferno let out a small roar. "Allow me to get you all acquainted." Jake said. "Clusters, meet Inferno." The Clusters slowly backed up a couple steps. "Inferno, meet lunch." Inferno looked at Jake with curiosity. "...Sic 'em." The dragon grinned slyly and roared at the Clusters before dashing towards them.

Nool, defensively but stupidly, jumped at Inferno and attempted to slash the dragon with his remaining claw but Inferno swallowed him whole and Nool's body was quickly turned to ash. "Nool! No!" Commander Destruction cried out. "Kuwagus, destroy that thing!" Kuwagus fired hundreds of missiles from his body at Inferno. All of them hit the dragon and exploded. All was quiet as a giant ball of smoke stood where Inferno was. When the smoke cleared, Inferno was still there and roared. He quickly ate Kuwagus as well. Destruction tried to fly away. He was past Inferno's height and laughed in triumph, but that was short lived as Inferno blew a big wad of fire at the Cluster and turned him to ash.

"Whoa. That was kinda brutal." Buttercup said.

"That's dragons for ya. They won't stop until they've won." Jake explained. Inferno returned to Jake and bowed to him again. Jake did the same and said "Thank you, Inferno. You've helped us greatly today. You may return back to your slumber now. Until I require your assistance again, old pal." Inferno growled softly in agreement then slowly vanished.

* * *

"Curses! That Jake Phoenix is making a mockery of me. And now with Bell and Zim joining him, things will get a bit tougher." Dr. X said to himself. He got up from his chair and wandered the empty halls of Black Eden. "Why must I even worry? Once Tabitha brings me the Scythe, I shall be unstoppable. It's only a matter of time until I have not one, but TWO powerful armies under my control. First Megaville, then the world! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

* * *

[After the battle with the Clusters, Bell explained to Jake and Buttercup the whole situation Zim, GIR, and herself went through]

"...and that's when we flew over here to you, Jake." Bell finished explaining.

"Shoot. I'm really sorry to hear that, Bell." Jake said.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I should've listened to you in the first place, Jake. I just thought that daddy, I mean, Dr. X really loved me. I was so wrong."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I know what it feels like to have a father that never loved me."

"You do?"

"More than you want to know."

"I just don't know what to do now. I have no home. Could I possibly live with you, Jake?"

"I, uh, don't think that's going to work out so well. The home I live in is pretty much for two people only to live in and I don't think Auntie Helen would be alright with another girl living with us Sorry, Bell."

"Oh. I understand." Bell bought her head down in sadness.

"But I know who you CAN live with."

"Who?"

"With the Utoniums."

"What?! Hold on, Jake. I was kind enough to let Bell fight with us, but letting her live with my sisters and I is a whole different story." Buttercup protested.

"But, Buttercup, she has nowhere else to go. Plus, she IS technically a Powerpuff Girl too. I think it'd be nice if you all got along with one another. You'd girls would be a whole lot more powerful with Bell on your team."

"I don't know, Jake. I still don't fully trust her. She DID almost kill Blossom, you know." Buttercup crossed her arms. Jake held one of her hands and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush and smile.

"Please, Buttercup. She's changed for the better. She, Zim, and GIR proved that today. C'mon Buttercup. Bell needs a home and a family. You guys are the closet things she has to a happy life. If you won't do it for her, then do it for me. Please?"

"{Sigh} Well...alright. But I'm doing this for you, not her."

Jake kissed her on her lips and said "Thank you. You won't regret this."

"Yeah, yeah. Just know that I'll be watching you, Snow White."

"So I can live with you girls? Bell squealed.

"I'M alright with it, but Bubbles and Blossom might need some time, especially Blossom."

"Then we'll all talk to them together." Jake said.

"Fine with me." Buttercup agreed.

"Same here." Bell said.

"Cool. We'd better be going then." As Jake and Buttercup were about to walk off, Bell saw Zim and GIR walking away as well.

Bell said "Wait. I have to thank Zim and Girly first."

"Alright. Me and Buttercup will be here waiting." Jake said.

Bell flew over to Zim and GIR who were walking away from the scene. "Zim. Wait up." she said.

Zim turned around and smiled at her. "Bell."

"I just wanted to thank you and Girly again for rescuing me. It was really kind and brave of you."

"Don't mention it, Bell. As much as I hate this puny planet, there was always one person I looked forward of seeing everyday."

"Girly?"

"No. You."

"R-Really?" Bell asked as she blushed.

"Yes. You're one of the real friends I truly have. I thank you for that, Bell." Bell only blushed even more and smiled. "Well, me and GIR must be going now."

"Going? Going where?"

"To our home planet of Irk. There's no purpose left for me here on Earth."

"Zim, don't go." Bell took his hands and Zim blushed. "There is a purpose left for you: being my best friend. Zim, I don't want you to go. Please stay."

"...Alright. I suppose I can stay on this pathetic little planet a while longer."

"YAY! Thank you Zim! You have no idea how much this means to me." Bell cheered. She hugged Zim and he blushed even harder.

"D'aww!" GIR said. A boom-box grew out of his head and it played 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' from the Lion King. Zim growled at him while Bell only giggled. "I wonder if my house is still between those two homes." Zim said to himself.

"Where is your home?" Bell asked. "Maybe I can visit you and Girly sometime."

"It is in East Foldwing. I would be honored if you visited me and GIR, Bell."

"Hey, Bell, what's the hold up?!" Buttercup yelled. Jake nudged her arm for good measure.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. "I guess I'll see you later, Zim. Bye Girly."

"Buh-bye Belly!" GIR waved as Bell floated away from the two.

"See you later, Bell." said Zim.

* * *

[Once Blossom came home, Bubbles immediately told her where Buttercup was and what she was going to do]

"What?! Buttercup went to face Tabitha alone?! Why didn't you call me earlier?! I could've helped Buttercup out!" Blossom franticly said to Bubbles.

"I did call you, but you never answered your phone! What were you doing at Dexter's place that you didn't even hear your phone ringing?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom blushed and stuttered to say "Uh...nothing important...just stuff. Anyway, that's not the point! I'm going out to help Buttercup and Jake. I'll be back late-Oooff!" Just ad Blossom was heading for the door, Buttercup opened it first and accidentally hit Blossom's face with it.

"Oops. Sorry, Leader-Girl." Buttercup apologized as she helped Blossom up. "Where you about to go, Bloss?"

"I WAS going to help you and Jake with Tabitha when Bubbles told me about her."

"Kinda too late for that now. She got away before I could get her. Jake here made sure of that."

"Hey, I said I was sorry, like, a hundred times on the way here! Geez!" Jake said.

"Stop it, you two. What happened?" Blossom asked.

"Long story short: Jake went on a date with Tabitha, a.k.a. Ahtibat, she kissed Jake and took his Demon Container thing, I punched her in the face, Jake stopped me from kicking her ass because he's gullible,"

" Aieeeyaaah!"

"I told him I loved him, he told me he loved me too, we kissed, Bell and her alien friends came, and we kicked all kicked some Cluster ass." Buttercup explained.

"{O.o} Ok. Now I'm confused. First off, you and Jake kissed each other?, secondly, what's a Cluster?, and lastly, Bell helped you guys fight these Clusters? The same Bell that helped Mandark kidnap me and the same Bell that attacked Jake?"

"Guilty as charged." Bell quietly said from behind Jake. Blossom saw her and got angry.

When Jake saw this he said "Now hold on, Blossom. Before you attack Bell, let me explain something to you. I showed y'all my past of when Bell and her friends attacked me, but it faded away before it showed what happened after the fight. Bell was injured and I felt sorry for what I had done. She was compassionate enough to forgive me. I offered her the chance of becoming good because I knew her father was only using her and didn't love her. Bell found out that the hard way so she came to me and Buttercup. Her and her friends, Zim and GIR, escaped Black Eden but they were followed by Dr. X's soldiers called Clusters. We beat them and Bell's turned over a new leaf."

"Is that right?" Blossom crossed her arms.

"Yeah. Bell really helped us out today and she proved to me that she's a better person now." Buttercup then put her hand on the back of her head and nervously said "That's why I said it was cool for her to live with us."

"WHAT?!"

"Ooohh! Another sister! This is going to be so much fun!" Bubbles cheered. She floated over to Bell and hugged her.

"Not you too, Bubbles. Do you realize who you're calling your 'sister'? Am I the only one with any common sense? Whet the heck's going on around here?" Blossom protested.

Buttercup covered Blossom's mouth while she was still ranting and she nervously chuckled out "You'll have to excuse Blossom. She's a bit of a party pooper." to Bell.

" 'Party Pooper?!' " Blossom mumbled under Buttercup's mouth.

"Just let me talk to her for a second about this. We'll be back. Come on, Leader-Girl." Buttercup then carried Blossom up the steps while she was still protesting and closed the door to their room.

"Don't worry, Bell. I'm sure Blossom will come around once Buttercup talks to her." Bubbles said.

"It's ok. I can't blame her for not trusting me. I've done things I'm not really proud of."

"But now you have a chance to make things right." Jake said.

"IF Blossom will trust me enough." Bell added.

"Like I said, she will. Just give her time." Bubbles said.

"I suppose."

A small pause fell between them. The only noise that was heard was the clock ticking and Blossom's muffled yelling from the girl's room. Bubbles broke the pause by smiling slyly and asked "So, Jake, you and Buttercup finally confessed your love for each other huh?"

Jake rolled his eyes and said "Yes, we did, Bubbles."

"It's about time! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I want the full details on how you two admitted it to each other."

"Why, so you can gossip about it to Mandy and Gaz?"

"How'd you know?"

"I can read minds."

"You can? Then why didn't you read Tabitha's mind when she was disguised?"

"...{Sigh} Oh my God, I'm such an idiot."

"Why does it matter if Tabitha takes the Container? All it can do is detect demons and evil spirits, right?"

"Yeah but, in the case I run out of energy fighting a demon, the Container can also trap them inside and I can send it back to Hell later."

"Oh. And you don't know why she'd want to steal it?"

"Not one clue. You wouldn't know anything, would you Bell?"

"No. Dr. X never told me. All he did was send me on missions and stuff." Bell answered.

"Well, besides the fact that it'll be a whole lot tougher hunting demons and spirits without my Container now, we should be safe. Only I know how to truly use it. For all we know, Dr. X probably doesn't even know what to do with it. We should, however, still keep a watchful eye, me in particular."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Jake. You couldn't have known Tabitha was going to do that." Bell said.

"I guess you're right about that. So, Bubbles, how are you feeling? I'm guessing your injuries are fully healed?"

"Not all of them. My ribs are still a little sore from yesterday. Tabitha really likes to go for the stomach a lot." Bubbles explained.

"Well, some people say the stomach is one of the worst places to be struck. I suspect she likes it when people are out of breath when she fights them. The less air you have, the more slowly you react to an attack. At least, that's what I've read and heard."

"Interesting."

"You'll be ok though, right?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine. A few bruised ribs won't stop me."

Jake smiled and said "That's nice to hear. Believe it or not, Bubbles, but I see you as my little sister."

"Aw. That's sweet. I see you as my big brother too, Jake." Jake then petted her head and she giggled.

"Must be nice to have a family that cares about you." Bell said. "Too bad I don't have any family to speak of."

"What are you talking about, Bell? Of course you have a family. Buttercup, Blossom, and I are your sisters and the Professor, once he gets to know you, will be your father." Bubbles said.

"That's right. And you can think of me like your cousin or something." Jake added.

"You really mean that?" Both Jake and Bubbles nodded. Bell got teary eyed and said "Thank you all so much." Bell then hugged them both.

They hear a door opening upstairs with Buttercup and a ticked off Blossom coming out. "Well, after much deliberation, Bell, you can stay with us." Buttercup said.

"Seriously?!" Bell cheeringly asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Blossom said with arms crossed and looking away from Bell. Suddenly, Bell flew over to Blossom and hugged her, much to Blossom's surprise. Blossom didn't know what to make of the hug from her once sworn enemy. She didn't know whether to be happy, angry, disgusted, or thankful. She just blinked as Bell hugged her even harder and even started to sob just a little.

"Thank you, Blossom. You have no idea how much this means to me. You will not regret this. I promise, no, I SWEAR I will be the best sister I can be to you." Bell said.

"Alright, alright. You made your point." Blossom replied.

"Aw! Family group hug!" Bubbles said. She joined in on Bell and Blossom's hug and made Buttercup join in as well.

Jake chuckled to himself and smiled. *Isn't that just the sweetest thing you ever saw, Koganok?* he thought to himself.

*A little TOO sweet for my taste, master.* Koganok replied.

*Don't be such a downer, Koganok. This is splendid. Bell finally has a real family. You can't say you're not excited for her.*

*...I suppose you are right. I admit, I thought it was a mistake letting her live, but your compassion and friendship to Bell has helped her for the better. Not only her, but her aliens friends as well.*

*You're starting to sound a bit human, Koganok. That's new.*

*Well, having been inside you for so long, you're human characteristics must have rubbed off on me. Usually I would be sick just thinking of that, yet, for some reason, I feel...rather tingly inside. I am...happy for Bell.*

*That's good to hear, old friend.*

*Indeed.*

"Well, I hate to interrupt this tender moment, but I got to go home. Auntie Helen's making sloppy joe's tonight. Can't miss that. I'll see you girls later." Jake said as he walked out the door. The girls said goodbye to him. Jake was about halfway on their street until he heard something calling for him from behind.

"Jake." Buttercup said.

He turned around and smiled at her. "Hey, Buttercup. I-" Before he could finish speaking, Buttercup had kissed him.

"You didn't think I'd let you go without doing that, did ya?" she joking asked.

"Ha, ha. Nah. I was just waiting for you to do that."

"Yeah, right." After they laughed, Jake kissed her this time. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow." and Jake walked away.

"See ya."

Jake made it to his house but noticed something strange on the side of his home that he had never noticed before. He walked around and saw a tall, green house of great disproportion. It has a satellite dish on the top, two puffer fish, and a sign that says 'I Love Earth'. It also has several lawn gnomes out the front. "What the hell?" ha asked himself. "Where did this come from?"

"Earth creature named Jake!" a voice yelled from behind him.

Jake turned around and saw Zim in his ridiculous human form and GIR in his dog outfit. "Zim? What are you doing here?"

"This is my home! How do you like it?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. YOU put that sorry excuse for a house there...next to MINE?!"

"Oh, that's your home? I didn't know that. Well, I guess this makes us {slow-motion} neighbors."

"Oh no."

"This is going to be so much FUN! We can stay up late, swap some manly stories and, in the morning, I'm making waffles!" GIR said.

"Oh, God, please kill me." Jake said as he face palmed himself.


	17. X's Plan Revealed

Jake enters his home and sees his aunt on the stove cooking. Helen sees Jake coming in and says "Hello, dear. How was your day today?"

"It was rather more...intersecting than usual, Auntie."

"How more interesting?"

"Well, you know that girl I've been telling you about?"

"The one you suspected that was living with a dad that doesn't love her?"

"The same. Turns out I was right. She...was attacked by her father not too long ago."

"Oh my. Is she alright?"

"Oh yeah. She was adopted by a loving family just today. She's gonna be just fine from now on."

"Thank goodness for that. Anything else happen today?"

"Well, let's just say that if you hear the phone ringing more often, it's probably for me."

"Why?"

"Well...just today...I kinda got a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend? My, my. My little Jackie's growing up so fast. Is your girlfriend anyone I might know?"

"You know Buttercup, right?"

"Of the Powerpuff Girls?!"

"Yep."

"Oh, my heart's about to leap from hearing this. My Jackie's girlfriend is a superhero."

"Please, Auntie, don't go gossiping this to your friends at the hair solon like you do with EVERY good thing that's happens to me."

"Oh," Helen blushes and laughs nervously "you know about that, huh?"

"I can hear you talking on the phone from your room almost every night, Auntie."

"Whoops. Sorry, hon."

"That's alright. {Sniff} {Sniff} Mmmmmm. Sloppy Joe's. Nobody beats your cooking, Auntie."

"Thank you, Jake. Dinner will be done in a little bit. Why don't you start your homework in your room until I call you back down."

"Alright." Jake kissed his aunt's cheek and heads up to his room.

* * *

[The next day at Megaville Elementary, Jake and Blossom enter class together]

"Hey, Jake." Blossom says to him.

"{Yawn} Hey, Blossom. How's it going?" Jake tiredly asks. Under his eyes shows dark circles and his eyes keep opening and closing as he tries to stay awake.

"Are you alright, Jake? You don't look like yourself."

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

"Didn't get much sleep last night?"

"Nope."

"Why? Too busy thinking about Buttercup I bet." Blossom slyly smiles.

Jake sarcastically responds "Ha, ha. Your so funny."

"I was just kidding, Jake. What happened?"

"You remember my Demon Container getting stolen yesterday?" Blossom nodded. "Well, I was out basically all night hunting this demon that could, to my shock, turn invisible. I hunted it until about 3:30 a.m. then snuck back in my place without Auntie Helen knowing. Plus, with Zim and GIR being my neighbors I hardly got any sleep was because of Zim's yelling about how he'll rule the world or invent the greatest weapon of all time. It was REALLY loud and annoying."

"Oh. Sorry."

"But don't worry about me. I'll be-{YAWN} I'll be fine. Where's Bell? At your place?"

"No. The Professor was so thrilled that she has another daughter to take care of he enrolled her to this school today. She's probably getting a tour from Principle Scar right now."

"Bell's coming here already? Man, the Professor doesn't waste time. How are things with you and Bell? You're not still mad at her, are you?"

"Not so much as angry. I still just don't trust Bell."

"We explained this yesterday, Blossom. Bell's a new person now. How can you not trust her?"

"Does the fact that she attacked the two of us in the past escape your mind?"

"But, like you just said, that was in the past. People can change and Bell has. She said she was sorry for everything she's done. I've forgiven Bell, Bubbles has forgiven Bell, even Buttercup's forgiven her. Can't you?"

"Well...uh..."

"Hey, I'm not trying to tell you what to do; I'm just saying." and Jake sat in the seat next to Blossom.

Blossom thought about what Jake said. *Maybe Jake is right. Bell DID help him and Buttercup with these Cluster things yesterday, and she DID seem to be really sorry when she hugged me. Perhaps Bell does deserve a second chance. Alright, I'll apologize to Bell for not trusting her when I see her again.*

"Good Morning, class." Mr. Teacherman said as he came walking in. All the students greeted him as well. "Seeing how this month is February , today we are going to discus what makes Valentine's day so significant. However, before we do that, we have two new students joining us today." Teacherman looks at the small window on his door. "Oh, here they come now."

Principle Scar walks in Mr. Teacherman's class a boy, at least that's what the other students thought he was, with green skin, a black bouffant wig, and big purple eyes. Jake look dumbfounded when he saw Zim. He face palmed himself and said "God, why did I do that you bought Zim back to my life so quickly?"

"THAT'S Zim? He looks...unique." Blossom said.

"Tell me about it. Honestly, his normal, alien form is WAY better than his human disguise." Jake added.

"Good morning, Mr. Teacherman. This is your new student, Zim...what did you say your last name was, son?" Principle Scar asked.

"Uh...Brittany." Zim said with a nervous smile. Jake face palmed himself again.

"Alright, Zim Brittany, Mr. Teacherman will take care of you now." and Scar left the classroom.

"Well, Mr. Zim, welcome to Megaville Elementary. I see a spar seat next to Jake right over there. If you'll take that seat, we'll get class started." Mr. Teacherman said.

*Ah S %$! Why me?!* Jake thought to himself.

"Don't mind if I do, human teacher." Zim said as he walked to the seat next to Jake, who had his face on his desk, and sat next to him. "Psst. Jake, it's me, Zim." Zim whispered when he leaned next to Jake.

"I know, Zim." Jake muffled from his desk.

"Tell me: what is this Earthly holiday called 'Valentine's Day' the Earth instructor is going on about?"

Jake looked at Zim and said "Ok, how long have you've been on this planet?"

"If I had to guess, I'd have to say about 6 of your Earth years."

"So you've been here for that long and you STILL don't know what Valentine's Day is?"

"Hey, I've been working for Dr. X all the time. With all the chores he made me do, I haven't had any time to look up certain parts of Earth's history like holidays."

"Whatever. Just listen to Mr. Teacherman, dude. He's explaining it to us."

"Alright...dude."

"Oi."

[Blossom and Jake, who are being annoyed by Zim's constant following them, enter the cafeteria and approach Dexter and Bubbles]

"Here they come." Bubbles says.

Both Blossom and Jake say "Hey guys." to them when they reach them.

"Greetings, fellow Earth students." Zim says.

Bubbles and Dexter look at Zim with confused expressions, then look back at Blossom and Jake who responds "This is Zim. Don't ask."

"O...K. Pleasure to meet you acquaintance, Zim. I understand that you helped Jake and Buttercup from these beings called 'Clusters'. Very impressive." Dexter said as he extended his hand out, expecting Zim to shake it.

Zim just looked at Dexter's hand confused on what to do. "Jake, what does he want me to do?" he asked.

"{Sigh} Dexter wants you to shake hands with you." Jake tiredly responds.

"Oh. I can do that." Zim stuck his hand out and shook it rapidly. Jake face palmed himself again upon seeing this.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Bubbles asked. "You seem a bit frustrated."

"Yeah, and you look like you haven't slept in days." Dexter added.

"Yeah, well, when you're hunting an invisible demon all night long you'll be a bit frustrated and look like you haven't slept for days too." Jake responded.

"You hunted a demon all night? Jake, I know it's your duty to send demons back to Hell, but you still have to take care of yourself." Dexter said.

"I know, I know. I just had to get it, dude."

"Even so, you have to be careful. It'd be heart breaking if anything bad happened to you." Bubbles said.

"Ok, ok, ok. I get it. I'm glad you guys are concerned about my health, but I'm fine. Just give me an hour of sleep and I'll be alright."

"Well, ok then. If you say so."

"By the way, where's Buttercup?"

"Buttercup will be here in a little bit. She's just showing Bell around some of the classes she has."

"Oh. Cool."

"That's all you can say? I would've thought that you'd be begging to see Buttercup."

"Shut it, Bubbles."

* * *

[Buttercup had just finished explaining Bell her classes and are now headed to lunch with the others]

"So in this 'gym', we will exercise?" Bell asks.

"That's not what the teachers want us to know but, yeah, pretty much. It's fun though." Buttercup answered.

They both walked the halls a little more. Bell saw a poster that caught her eye. She stopped to look at the poster. It read 'Welcome, one and all! In the sprit of February, we invite you to the Valentine's Day Ball on the last Saturday of February! The Ball will start from 8:00 p.m. to 11:30 p.m. so bring a date and have a happy Valentine's Day!' "Hey, Buttercup, what's a 'Ball'?" Bell asked.

Buttercup turned around and walked towards her sister. Buttercup looked at the poster and scoffed under her breath. "A ball is when a bunch of people dance all night long. It's nothing special."

"And what's a 'date'?"

"You really were secluded when you lived with your dad, weren't you?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well, a date is when someone asks you to be with them at a certain place, like the dance for instance. People are going to ask each other to accompany them to the Ball."

"Oh. So is Jake going to be your date?"

Buttercup blushed and answered "I don't think I'm going to the Ball but, if I was, then yeah, Jake would be my date."

"Why aren't you going to the Ball? It sounds like a lot of fun."

"I just don't like to dance in front of a bunch of people."

"Ok. I think I'm going to ask Zim to be my date."

"{O.o} Really?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Bell, but I don't think Zim is really dateable. He is from another planet after all and isn't the smoothest talker in the universe."

"I know Zim's not perfect, but he's really funny and smart once you get to know him."

"If you say so. C'mon, let's go get lunch. I'm starving."

"Alright."

* * *

[At Black Eden...]

Dr. X is on his telephone talking to Vexus, leader of the Clusters. "Are the Clusters ready yet, Vexus?"

"Just about. Give us a couple more weeks and all of the Clusters will be under your command." Vexus responds.

"Excellent."

"You just make sure you keep your end of the bargain. I have battled XJ9 for years, yet it only took your bratty daughter mere minutes to defeat and capture her."

"Relax, Vexus. I never forgot about our agreement: the immobile and deactivated XJ9 and control of over half of Earth for full command of your Cluster army. I never go back on my word."

"Good. Vexus, over and out." and Vexus hung up the phone.

"Not much longer now." X said to himself.

"Yo, Dr. Hades, I got the scythe for ya!" Tabitha syas as she strolls in with the scythe on her shoulders.

"You sure took your sweet time getting it."

"Shut up, will ya? I'm not good at breaking in idiot's homes and stealing s#&%. I was literally sucked into this treasure chest trying to find this thing."

"But you were only gone for a day. How could you be trapped inside a chest for a day?"

"Yeah? Well what felt like a day out here, I spent a WEEK in the chest, ok? I had to f #%ing fight demons and other s&#$!"

"My, my. You've certainly had the adventure."

"Whatever. Just take your damn scythe."

Tabitha threw the scythe to Dr. X and he caught it. "Yes." Dr. X examined the scythe. "Such a beautiful piece this is."

"Yeah, yeah. It's a nice stick with an overgrown hook. When are you going to use the scythe on that Container thing?"

"Right now." Dr. X took out Jake's Demon Container and laid it on his table. He then pointed the scythe towards the container. If X had a mouth, he would be grinning an evil smile. With great concentration, X made the scythe fire a green ray at the Container. "Yes! HA, HA, HA, HA! Just a little more energy! Just a little moooooorrrrrreeee-AGH!" The scythe had sent Dr. X to fly backwards with great force and made him crash to the wall.

"AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Tabitha laughed at X's failure.

"Oh, my head." Dr. X said as he slowly got up. "It would appear that I need more practice to control the scythe's power."

"Just what are you even trying to do?" Tabitha giggled.

"Do you know how many demons young Jake has trapped within this Container?"

"How the hell should I know? Hundreds, I guess."

"Try thousands. Perhaps even millions. It is in intentions to unleash everyone of those demons and spread chaos to the world. Plus, with Vexus' Clusters under my control as well, not even Earth's mightiest heroes can stop me. Since Jake is the only person who knows how to open this Container, and since he refuses to open it for me, I got the next best thing: the Grim Reaper's scythe, the only artifact in this known universe that can open it for me. I thank you for bringing it to me, Tabitha. You have just single handedly gave me the lock and key to ruling the world with an iron fist."

"Blah, blah, blah. Seriously, you should write a book with all the stuff you say from just one question. Anyway, I don't care about ruling the world that much, just as long as I can kill Jake Phoenix, I'll be fine."

"And you shall but if you should face him now, you two would never stop fighting. You're both immortal and equally strong."

"So what do you suggest we do about that?"

"The only way that you could hope to kill Jake is if you first remove his demon soul from his body, then he will be at your mercy. So, not only will I unleash the countless amounts of demons Jake has stored inside this Container, but I'll alter it so that it can remove ANY soul, not just demon ones. It'll take some time though, like I said."

"Awesome."

"In the meantime, you are free to do whatever you want."

"REALLY? I love the sound of that. I think I'll going to pay those Power brats another visit."

"Fine by me. I'll be here working on this."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"...And just what is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Just working on my evil laugh. Muh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

* * *

"Attention, students. Attention, students. I would just like to remind you all that the Valentine's Day Ball will commence on the last Saturday of this month. So get a date and remember to have fun, but not too much fun (Eddy). Have a nice rest of the day." Principle Scar says over the intercom. The last school bell rings and every student heads out of the school.

"Man," Buttercup said as she walked out of the school holding Jake's hand "I thought school would never end."

"I know. I can't stand being in Mr. Crocker's class." Jake responds.

"Hey, Jake and Buttercup, wait up!" Blossom said. She was accompanied by Dexter, Bubbles, Bell, and Zim. "What are you guys about to do now?"

"Don't know. Maybe go grab a bite at the Nasty Burger." Buttercup answers.

"Oh. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with us. Dexter, Bubbles, and I are going to pick out our outfits for the Ball."

"Nah. You guys can go without us."

"Yeah, I'll pick out my tux later." Jake added.

"Alright then. Come on guys. Let's go." Blossom lifted Dexter up and Bubbles and them flew away.

"So, Bell, looks like you're doing fine." Jake said to her. "How'd you like your first day of school?"

"I loved it. I learned a lot today." Bell answered with a smile.

"That's good to hear. How are things between you and Blossom?"

"Well, at first she wouldn't look at me but she talked to me during lunch. She apologized to me for not being more trustful towards me. I told her it was no trouble."

"Cool."

"Yes, that is very cool, bro. Awesometastic for real...hoomie." Zim said.

"Pst. Bell, can you do Jake and I a huge favor?" Buttercup whispered into her ear.

"What?"

"Can you get Zim as far away from us as possible? He's really annoying." Jake added.

"That's not very kind of you guys. Zim's not that bad."

"Bell, I stayed up most of the night because of his constant yelling."

"You're just jealous because Zim is intelligent. C'mon, Zim, let's get out of here." Bell grabbed Zim's off, making him blush, and the two walked away.

"Ladies and gentleman, the greatest odd couple of the century." Jake jokingly said.

"Not really. Blossom and Dexter are the oddest couple ever." Buttercup said.

"Be nice, Buttercup. Dexter IS like my brother after all. You could show him a little more respect."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go to the Nasty Burger already." Jake and Buttercup walked the streets, hand in hand.

"So, you want to go to the dance together?" Jake asked.

"I don't think I want to go."

"Why not? It'll be a lot of fun. The two of us dancing together, having a good time."

"I know but I don't want to wear those reveling dresses and trip over 'em every time I try to walk and-"

"Do you have to make an excuse for everything you don't want to do?"

"It's what I do, dude."

"C'mon, Buttercup. It'll be our first dance together. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, Butterscotch, it'll be a lot of fun." Tabitha said from afar. Both Jake and Buttercup turned around and saw Tabitha carrying an unconscious Bell and Zim on her shoulders.

"Bell. And Zim. Tabitha, what did you do to them?!" Jake angrily asked.

"Aw. What's wrong, Jake? You're not glad to see your old friend again?"

"Stop playing games, Tabitha! Put down Bell and Zim! This is between you and me! They have nothing to do with it!"

"Whatever." Tabitha threw Bell and Zim to them. Buttercup caught Zim and Jake caught Bell.

"Tabitha." Jake growled. "First you hurt Bubbles, now Bell and Zim? You've gone too far this time."

"Ha, ha! Please. I haven't even begun to go far, kid."

"Let me at her, Jake." Buttercup said. "I got a score to settle with this bitch for almost killing Bubbles the other day."

"Normally I'd say 'no' but, considering that you'll just go after her anyway, kick her ass. I'll heal Bell and Zim and we'll all go at her as a team."

"You got it." Buttercup placed Zim next to Jake. She walked up to Tabitha and the two stared at each other.

"You gonna do something, green?" Tabitha asked.

"You're about to find out Powerpuff style."


	18. Tabitha's Past

Buttercup walked up to Tabitha and stood face-to-face with her. The two stared and grinned at each other. "You gonna do something, green?" Tabitha asked.

"You're about to find out Powerpuff style." Buttercup responded.

"Then make the first shot." Tabitha got her wish when Buttercup punched her square across her jaw, making her stumble back a step.

"THAT was for calling me 'green'. And THIS..." Buttercup punched Tabitha again on her jaw and delivered an uppercut also. She then kicked Tabitha's chest and knocked her down to the ground with a headbutt. "...is for what you did to Bubbles."

Tabitha wobbly got to her feet and grinned. "Not bad, green. That actually hurt but, now, it's my turn." Tabitha's skin and eyes turned red and she teleported in front of Buttercup, delivering a massive uppercut to her stomach before she could even react. Buttercup went wide eyed and coughed as pain surged through her entire body. "I bet that had to hurt." Tabitha mocked. She then elbowed Buttercup's chest and punched her under the Puff's chin then slapped her across her face. Now Buttercup was really pissed.

"That's it!" Buttercup growled as she delivered an uppercut of her own to Tabitha's stomach and sent her flying up in the air. Buttercup stayed on her as she delivered a barrage of punches to Tabitha's face and stomach. They were high in the air. Tabitha caught one of Buttercup's punches and threw her over her shoulder. Buttercup grunted as she crashed into windows of a tall building. The workers inside screamed and fled terror as Buttercup got up and glared at the floating Tabitha.

"Are you kidding me?! Tabitha can fly but I still can't?! Oh, that's just not fair!" Jake complained as he watched the fight.

*We can worry about that later, master.* Koganok said. *Right now, we have to heal Bell and her friend so we can help Buttercup with Tabitha.*

"Right. Sorry. I was too caught up in the cat fight. Let's do it, Koganok."

As Jake was healing Bell first, Buttercup flew towards Tabitha and fired a green energy ball at her. Tabitha dodged the ball and saw Buttercup coming but it was too late. Buttercup kicked her in the stomach hard then backed away and crossed her arms. Tabitha's breath escaped her as she doubled over and held her stomach. After a few coughs she stared angrily at a grinning Buttercup. "You're not so tough. I've beaten up three overgrown amebas that are more threatening than you." Buttercup smirked.

"Joke while you can, green. You'll all be dead in a matter of weeks. Dr. X will make sure of that."

"Speaking of the X-man, just what is he planning?"

"Ha, ha, ha! Do you honestly think I would just tell you what he's planning? How naive are you?" The pain in Tabitha's stomach ceased and she stoop up straight. "I'm not just going to tell you what his plans are."

"Fine. If you won't willingly tell me, I'll just beat it out of you."

"Ready for round 2 then?"

"Bring it on!" Buttercup flew towards Tabitha and the two traded punches and kicks to each other.

"Alright," Jake said as he finished healing Bell "that should do it."

Bell slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jake. "Jake. You're here." she said weakly.

"What happened to you and Zim?"

"Well, we were walking and I asked him to be my date for the Ball when, out of nowhere, we were jumped by Tabitha. She knocked me out before I could do anything. Before I passed out I saw her go to...Zim!" Bell quickly sat up and held her head in pain. "Gah! My head!"

"You have to take it easy, Bell. You're still a bit injured. Don't worry about Zim. I'm about to heal him now."

"Alright." Bell looked up and saw Buttercup and Tabitha fighting. Fireballs and green energy blasts filled the sky from their battle. "I'm going to help Buttercup while you help Zim.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah. It's gonna take more than a cheap shot to my head to bring me down." and with that, Bell took to the skies towards Buttercup and Tabitha.

Jake chuckled and said "That girl sure has spunk."

*Master, even with Bell helping Buttercup out, I still don't think they will be enough to take down Tabitha. I suggest we contact the others so we'll have the upper hand against her.* Koganok said.

"Good idea, Koganok, but first I'll have to heal Zim."

Buttercup threw a punch headed towards Tabitha's face but she dodged it and quickly delivered a strong knee to Buttercup's stomach. "UGGGHH!" escaped Buttercup's mouth as she held her stomach.

"Heh, heh. Who's the tough one now?" Tabitha said. She stretched her hand out to Buttercup's head and was about to unleash a streak of fire to her but a white flash caught her eye. "What the-AAH!" a white blast hit Tabitha and sent her flying into several tall buildings before landing on the ground.

Bell flew over to Buttercup and asked "Are you alright, Buttercup?"

"{Cough} Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tummy ache. I see your all healed up."

"Yep. All thanks to Jake. Now I'm here to help you."

"Good. This is going to be a bit tougher than I thought."

Tabitha got up and growled to herself "That does it! These bitches are going down!" She then floated in the air and zoomed towards Bell and Buttercup. They didn't see her coming as Tabitha punched them both in the chin and sent them flying back. Tabitha didn't waste time as she unleashed streams of fire at the two girls. Bell and Buttercup recovered and saw the fire headed towards them. Buttercup held the fire that was coming to her back with a sonic scream and Bell held her's back with an energy blast. Both of them were struggling as the fire just kept coming with no signs of stopping. Tabitha grinned as the fire she unleashed moved ever so slowly towards the girls. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You're all going to die! This is so exciting!" she hysterically laughed.

The fire was still approaching Buttercup and Bell. Buttercup's breath was running out as her sonic scream was fading away. She was out of breath now. The fire was zooming to her and she was too tired and a bit scared to move. Bell saw this and gasped. "Buttercup!" she yelled. With one last bust of energy into her blast, Bell pushed the fire back and flew towards Buttercup. She pushed Buttercup out of the way but the fire struck Bell's entire body in the process. Bell screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. "Bell! No!" Buttercup yelled as she watched her sister hit the ground.

"Damn! This isn't good!" Jake said. He was still healing Zim.

*Master, look to the left! It's the others!* Koganok said.

Jake did look and saw pink and blue trails fly in the air. He grinned and said "Kick-ass! They're here!"

Dexter, flying on a black hover board, landed next to Jake. "J.P." he said.

"Hey, Dex. How'd you guys know where to find us?"

"We heard the commissions from the other shoppers about two girls fighting in the sky. We decided to come and check it out."

"Well, it's a good thing y'all arrived just in time. Buttercup and Bell are having a tough time dealing with Tabitha and I'm still healing Zim."

"How much longer do you have to heal him? We could use all the help we could get."

"I'm done."

Jake stopped healing Zim and he opened his eyes. "Oh, my aching cranium. What happened?" Zim held his head.

"Long story short: Tabitha knocked you and Bell out cold, Buttercup's doing her best to kick her ass but she needs help." Jake explained.

"Oh. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's help them out!" Zim got up and his backpack transformed into a jet pack. He zoomed into the air and was approaching them all.

"Hop on, Jake!" Dexter said as he got on his hover board.

Jake got on as well and told Dexter "Let's ride!" and they took off.

"Bell!" Buttercup yelled. She then glared at a laughing Tabitha. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Ha, ha! And who's going to make me?"

"ME!" Buttercup then zoomed towards Tabitha and sent a barrage of punches and kicks at her but Tabitha was dodging everyone of them. Buttercup was mad as hell. She thought that it was her fault Bell was hurt and blamed herself. She saw nothing but red in her eyes as she still attempted to hit Tabitha.

Tabitha saw an opening to punched Buttercup's nose and took the opportunity. Buttercup grunted and stumbled back. Tabitha punched her face again and again. Repeated blows struck the Powerpuff's face and Tabitha was enjoying it. She stopped her onslaught on Buttercup and delivered one more uppercut to the weak Puff's stomach. Buttercup went wide eyed and held her stomach. Tabitha grinned as she grabbed Buttercup's hair and forced her up. "Where's that talk now, green?" Buttercup didn't answer. She just glared at her. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? I want to hear what you have to say. Go on, talk." Buttercup still didn't answer. Tabitha yelled "I told you to talk!" and delivered an uppercut to Buttercup's stomach again, making her cough up a drop up blood and making her breath escape from her limp body.

Buttercup's vision was blurry now. She steadily breathed in air. She looked at Tabitha and spit some blood in her face. "...heh...heh...you're not...tough...you're...just a...bitchy little brat...heh, heh..." she weakly chuckled. She paid for it with another hard uppercut to her stomach. Buttercup didn't have anymore strength left. She was done.

"Hey, leave our sister alone!" Blossom's voice was heard from afar.

Tabitha looked around and saw Blossom and Bubbles flying to her. She grinned and told Buttercup "Looks like your sisters are here to rescue you, green. How touching. Let's see how much they care about you." Tabitha let go of the barley conscious Buttercup's hair and stretched her hand in front of Buttercup's face. A fireball formed from her hand. "Hold it! Come any closer and green gets a face full of hellfire!" she told the approaching Bubbled and Blossom.

They both stopped and gasped at the situation. Zim, Dexter, and Jake soon caught up with them. Jake gasped at the sight of Buttercup. "Buttercup!" Tabitha giggled at him. "Tabitha! Let her go, NOW!"

"Or else what?" she mockingly asked. "If you even try anything, I'll kill your little girlfriend. So go ahead and try something, Jackie."

Jake glared at her. *Buttercup," he used telepathy to her "I'm sorry I got you into this mess.*

*...Not...your f-f-fault...Jake...underestimated...her...won't do that...again...* Buttercup weakly thought back.

*I love you, Buttercup. I swear I'll save you. I'll beat this bitch up, heal you up, and take you out on the greatest date of your life.*

*...Love...you too...Jake...kick this...chick's...ass for me...*

*You bet I will.* "Tabitha," he said "I know you must hate me..."

"Really? What gave you that clue?"

"...but Buttercup and the others have nothing to do with us. Let Buttercup go."

"Ha, ha, ha! You know something, Jake? You're right. So I'll tell you what: I'll let your girlfriend go." Tabitha threw Buttercup to Blossom who caught her.

"Buttercup, are you alright?" Blossom asked in a concerned tone.

"{Cough} Just a little {Cough} tummy ache is all." Buttercup weakly smiled.

*Thank God.* Jake thought. "That was surprisingly kind of you, Tabitha."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Huh? What are you-"

"I said I'd let your girlfriend go..." Tabitha then looked down at Bell who was wobbly getting up. "...but I never said anything about snow white down there. She dies today!" and Tabitha teleported behind Bell without her even knowing.

"NO!" Jake and Zim yelled.

Bell slowly turned around, scared of what was behind her. When she did, Bell tried to scream but it was too late. Tabitha fired a tiny laser-like energy blast that went straight through her chest. Bell didn't even feel it. She just thought why her entire body from the neck down felt numb and cold. She feel to the ground, almost lifeless. She was on the brink of death. "BELL! NO!" Zim yelled as he flew towards Bell with tears in his eyes.

"Zim, wait!" Jake protested. "Let's go, Dex! Fly down there!"

"You got it!" Dexter did what Jake told him to do with the girls following suit.

Bell's eyes were blank as she twitched. She tried to speak but was in too much pain to even make a sound. "You're still alive after that, huh? Guess I'll have to try a bit harder." Tabitha said. She stretched her hand over Bell and a fireball formed.

"Bell! I'm coming!" Zim exclaimed.

"No, Zim, wait! Don't do anything rash!" Jake said.

"Say goodbye to your friends, snow white." Tabitha said as the fireball grew in size. Tabitha fired it and was coming at Bell. Zim got to her just in time and covered her with his own body.

"Zim...don't." she whispered.

"I'm not going to let you die, Bell." Zim responded.

"Bell, Zim! No!" Everyone yelled.

Bell and Zim saw the ball coming. Everything seemed to be in slow motion for just the two. It was slow enough for Zim to say something to Bell. "Bell, this may be a bad time to tell you this, but I must speak my mind. I've known you for a long time and I have come to admire you for your intelligence, your innocence, and, most of all, your beauty. You've been such a great friend to me when everyone else despised me and I will be forever grateful for that. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, but I'm with you now in our final moments and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the universe. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I've come to...to...to lo-"

"You don't have to say it, Zimmy." Bell whispered. "I know and I feel the same way. Always have, always will." Bell smiled and kissed his cheek. Zim smiled as well and hugged her. They closed their eyes, awaiting their doom. The fireball was just about to hit them both when, at the last second, it was sliced into pieces by 4 bright flashes of a sword and vanished.

"What the hell?!" Tabitha yelled.

Bell and Zim opened their eyes and saw Sensei Jack standing in front of them. "That is quite enough." he said to Tabitha.

"Sensei Jack!" Buttercup squealed and the others landed.

"Who the hell are you?" Tabitha asked.

"They call me... Jack. I will not allow you to harm anyone else today. This is your one and only warning: Leave now or you will force me to take lethal actions towards you." Jack said with his sword pointed at her.

Tabitha laughed and said "Do you really think that just because you have a sword you can take me on, old man? You haven't got a chance."

"Then, as the kids say, bring it on." Jack grinned.

"You asked for it, old man!" Tabitha fired a bunch of fireballs at Jack. He had no trouble slicing everyone of them. He then ran towards her with great speed, slicing more fireballs in his way. Not even Tabitha could keep up with Jack's speed. "The fu-GAH!" Tabitha went wide eyed as Jack shoved the blunt end of his katana deep in her stomach. She leaned slightly against the sword and was immobile, gasping for air.

"You should be grateful I did not stab you. I do not wish to kill a child so, for your own good, leave while you still have the honor of feeling pain." Jack put the sword in his saya and walked away from Tabitha, allowing her to hold her stomach and cough.

"You'll...you'll pay for that...old man! You hear me?! You'll pay! You'll all pay!" Tabitha yelled. Jack just kept walking. "Don't you ignore me!" Tabitha unleashed another fireball at Jack. He turned around and sliced it in two. He then dashed back towards Tabitha and cut both of her arms and her left leg, making her cry out in pain. Jack lastly kicked her towards a brick wall and held his katana to her neck. "Grr! You bastard! Once my wounds are healed, I'm sending you straight to hell!" Tabitha waited for the cuts to heal themselves but they never did. "What's going on?! My wounds aren't healing like they should! What the f &$ did you do to me, old man?! What is that sword made out of?!"

"This sword was formed by the deities Odin, Ra and Vishnu, powered by righteousness within the my heart. It is the weapon that sends terror to evil's heart. This sword is me and I am it. We are one and that is what makes us the victors today."

"Bulls#$%! I'll destroy you all! I'll-ACH!" Jack shut Tabitha up by pushing the katana harder against her throat.

"It would be wise if you did not say another word. I am not as young as I used to be. The tiniest of mishaps and I could decapitate you." Jack grinningly bluffed.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

For the first time in years, Tabitha felt scared. She was always so cocky when she got into fights because she's immortal. Now, knowing that her immortality was limited and that Jack could kill her in a second, she regretfully began to shed a tear. "I'll...I'll...I'LL..." was all she could sobbingly repeat.

Jake and the others went over to Bell and Zim. "Is Bell alright, Zim?" Blossom, concerned, asked.

"I...I do not know. I do not know. I..." Zim stuttered.

Bell looked at them all and gave a weak smile. "I'm alright, Blossom. It's nothing. Really. I've been through worse situations. Trust me." she whispered.

"Don't try to speak too much, Bell. You need to save your strength." Blossom said as she crouched next to her white sister and held her head. Blossom shed a tear.

"Blossom...your leaking." Bell wiped off Blossom's tear and made her smile.

"Oh, Bell. I'm sorry for not trusting you sooner. You're an amazing sister. I love you."

"I love you too. All of you. You've been so kind to me. In one way or another I've attacked you, yet you've come to forgive me and make me feel special. I can never thank you enough for that."

"You can thank us by not dying on us." Jake said. "We need you in our lives, Bell."

"Really?"

"Of course, ya knucklehead." Jake chuckled.

"You're awesome, Bell." Dexter said.

"We need you, Bell." Blossom added.

"Can't make it without ya." Buttercup added.

"You're the greatest sister we've ever had." Bubbles squealed.

"And the best friend I've ever had (besides GIR)." Zim last added.

Bell blushed and smiled. "Thank you all." They all shared a laugh.

Jake looked over to Jack and Tabitha. "Guys, I need y'all to leave now."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Jake?" Bubbles asked.

"I need to speak with Tabitha alone. Take Bell back to your place and I'll meet you all there."

"But, Jake-" Buttercup said.

"Just listen to me for once and go. You need to heal up too, Buttercup. I'll meet you at your place when I'm done with Tabitha."

"Jake..."

"Trust me, Buttercup," Jake smiled at her and did his signature thumbs up and wink. "I'll be fine. I promise."

Buttercup smiled at him and said "Alright. If you say so. But you're not going to hit her, are you? Because I don't want to miss that."

"Will y'all just go already?" Jake laughed.

They all laughed and Blossom held Bell and they all took off. Jake smiled as he watched them leave. He then walked over to Jack and Tabitha, who was still pinned between the wall and Jack's sword across her throat and said "Thank you for saving Bell and Zim, Sensei Jake. It's a good thing you arrived when you did."

"I was just protecting my precious students, young Jake." Jack replied.

"How did you know where to find us, anyway?"

"I was out searching for a corsage to give Ms. Meryl at the Valentine's Day Ball when I heard explosions and people running away in panic. I came to find Bell and her friend on the ground with this girl attacking them."

Jake glared at Tabitha. "I should kick your ass right now, Tabitha." she glared back at him.

"Calm your mind, Jake. Everything is under control."

"But she almost killed Buttercup, Bell, and Zim, Sensei! I can't just-"

"Jake! One must not be clouded with anger or else they'll end up like Tabitha here: vengeful and filled with hate."

"With good reason!" Tabitha yelled. "You ruined my life, Phoenix!"

"I ruined your life? You made me feel like s $& for about a year by bashing on my momma and myself and I'M the one that ruined your life?!"

"YOU were the one that threw that fireball at me, YOU burned downed the school, and YOU were the one that caused the third degree burns on my body! Do you know what kind of sociological s#&$ I've gone through because of you?!"

"Yeah. Luke told me all about it the last time I saw him. He said you had hallucinations and nightmares about me and that your folks shipped you off to a mental institution."

"Yeah! You made me this way! It's all your fault, you F***ING FREAK! I HATE YOU, JAKE PHOENIX, I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A CRYBABY! I'LL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT! FIRST I'LL KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE, THEN I'LL KILL YOU-ACH!" Jack pressed his sword against Tabitha's throat even harder.

"That's enough of that." Jack said.

"Just answer me this, T, what was the reason you traded your soul? Surly it wasn't to get back at me, was it?" Jake asked.

"What if it was?"

"You dumbass! There is no reason for anyone to trade their soul to the devil!"

"And you're any different?! You have no right to talk down to me! You traded your soul too!"

"That was before I knew what I was getting myself into! This is a f $^ing curse, Tabitha! If I could, I would go back in time and prevent myself from trading my soul but I can't and you shouldn't have neither you fool!"

"Just shut up! I did what I had to do! Yeah, I wanted to get you back for what you did to me, but I needed to save my big brother also!"

"What are you talking about?"

Tabitha closed her eyes and said "My brother was in trouble. He got in trouble with this gang and they wanted the money he owed them. When he said he didn't have it, they beat him to a pulp...right in front of me."

"Tabitha..."

"For kicks, the gang told ME to get the money in a week or else they would kill my brother and they'd make me watch. So, I did what I had to do to get the money. I stole, I begged, I even...sold myself to older guys to do what they wanted."

"My God. Tabitha..."

"On the last day I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't even come close to getting enough money to pay them so I just gave up. I was alone, cold on the lonely streets until a man in this big red hood walked towards me. He promised to give me more than enough to pay the gang if I made a trade with him."

"That's when you traded your soul."

"Yeah. I was so happy. I was going to be reunited with my brother again, but those f $#ers had other plans."

"What do you mean, T?"

"...I went back to the gangster's hideout and handed them the money. Then they let my brother out from the room they locked him in and he didn't even look like himself anymore. They had tortured him day by day the week they made me gather the money. First they just beat him up but, as the week went on, they did more disturbing things like pouring acid on his face, lilting him on fire, they even cut off most of his fingers. I have no clue how he was even still alive it was that bad but, if I had to guess, it was his love for me that kept him alive. I don't know. Anyway, I got him back and I carried him to the door until I heard a loud bang and felt warm liquid splatter on my face and arm. I looked beside me and...my brother...Andre...he was shot in the head and died in my arms! Those murderers killed him for fun! I never even got the chance to tell Andre that I loved him!" Tabitha started to cry.

"Tabitha...I'm...I'm so sorry. I-"

"Shut up! It's all your fault my brother's dead!"

"T..."

"Don't you call me that! I blame you for everything that's happened and I'll never forgive you! I'm going to kill you once Dr. X finishes that Container of your."

"My Container? What is X planning on doing with it, Tabitha?"

"I'm not gonna tell you anything."

Jack pressed his sword on her throat even further. "I would be wise if you tell us everything Jake needs to know."

"No, samurai, it would be wise if you released Tabitha at once." A voice said from an alleyway. Jack and Jake looked over and saw Dr. X come out of the shadowy alleyway.

"X?! What are you doing here?!" Tabitha asked.

"To save you. What else?"

"So YOU'RE the famous Dr. X. Finally coming out of your cave, huh?" Jake asked.

"Just what are you planning?" Jack asked.

"That is none of your concern. Now, like I said, release Tabitha, samurai, unless you want to see this little beauty die before your own eyes." Dr. X pulled an unconscious and tied up Ms. Meryl from out of the shadows.

"Ms. Meryl!" Jake yelled.

"Rachel!" Jack yelled.

"What will it be, samurai?" X asked. "The woman safety for Tabitha. What will you choose?"

"...Fine. Just do not harm Rachel." Jack glared at the mad doctor and reluctantly removed the sword away from Tabitha's windpipe and backed away, allowing Tabitha to cough and take in air.

"Very good. Here is your little beauty like I promised." X threw Ms. Meryl to Jack and he caught her. "Let us go, Tabitha."

"No way! I'm going to tear this samurai wannabe apart!" she protested.

"{Sigh} Why must you make everything so difficult?" Dr. X grabbed Tabitha and carried her on his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down, you overgrown candle! Let me at 'em, let me at 'em!" Tabitha protested.

"You'll get your chance another time. I think you've had enough fun for one day."

"Oh c'mon! Just five more minutes! I'll get rid of them! I swear!" They both faded in the dark alleyway and disappeared.

"Wait!" Jake yelled but it was too late. They were gone. "Damn!"

"Do not worry, Jake. You will get another chance as well." Jack explained.

"I guess. How's Rach-I mean, Ms. Meryl?"

"She will be alright. She just needs some rest. I'll return her home."

"Thank you again for the help, Sensei Jack." Jack nodded and walked away. Jake walked as well. A couple minutes later he knocked on the Utonium's door and Bubbles opened it. "Hey Bubbles."

"Jake! You're here!" Bubbles squealed. She took Jake's hand and led him in the house. "The other are upstairs in my sister's and I's room."

"Ok. How's Bell and Buttercup?"

"Buttercup is getting bandaged up. Bell, being a robot and all, has a self-repair software thingy the Professor made for her. He's installing it in her right now. She'll live."

"Whew! That's a relief."

"Sure is. Buttercup," Bubbles yelled from downstairs "Jake is here!"

"Jake's here?! Out of the way, Dorkster!" Buttercup yelled from her room. She flew downstairs and pounced Jake.

"Whoa! Buttercup, what are you-" Jake was interrupted by Buttercup kissing him. After they kissed Jake smiled and said "I'm glad you're alright too, beautiful."

"So what happened? Did you and Sensei Jack kick Tabitha's ass?"

"No. Like I said, I just talked to her."

"Should've kicked her ass anyway." Jake rolled his eyes.

* * *

[Back at Black Eden]

"Why did you stop me from destroying those two losers?! I could've killed them!" Tabitha yelled.

"No. YOU would've been killed. The samurai's sword is the only thing that could kill you and, let's be honest, you would've most likely been killed by him. I just saved your life. You should be thanking me." X responded.

"THANK YOU?! Why you frigging-"

"Be that as it may, like I said, you'll get another chance. Just relax and rest up."

Tabitha growled to herself and walked away from Dr. X. "You just wait, Phoenix. The next time I see you and your friends again you will all die. That's a promise." she said to herself.


	19. Blossom vs Jake

[It was about an hour after our heroes's encounter with Tabitha. Buttercup was healing quickly but was still a bit bandaged up, especially around her stomach after Tabitha quacked a few of her ribs. Bell was healing fast as well. The hole in her chest that Tabitha made was completely gone thanks to the Professor's self-repairing software he installed inside of her. Everyone sitting down on either the floor or the couch as they saw the news report of what had occurred with Tabitha and them]

"...and all I saw was green flashes and fire in the sky and I knew I had to scram out of the way as fast as I could. I was scared for my life. I didn't know what was going on." said a middle aged woman that was being reported on about the whole thing. "Luckily the Powerpuff Girls were there to save the day as usual. If they didn't show up, who knows what would have happened? So, you know, its all thanks to the Powerpuffs."

"More like thanks to Sensei Jack. He's the one that basically kicked Tabitha's ass with no problem." Buttercup said.

"Yeah. I've never seen Sensei be that swift before." Bubbles added.

"Agreed. I know Sensei Jack has been trained in many fighting techniques, but not even I could ever think that he would deal with Tabitha so quickly." Dexter said.

"Maybe we should train better as well so that, next time Tabitha shows up, we'll be ready." Bell suggested.

"That's a great idea, Bell." Blossom agreed. "Do you want to train with us, Dexter?"

"Affirmative." he said.

"What about you, Zim?" Bell asked.

"I don't know. I'm not really much of a fighter. It's usually GIR that does all the heavy lifting. I'd just get in the way." Zim responded.

"Oh...alright, Zimmy." Bell hugged his arm and made him blush.

"What about you, Jake?" Buttercup asked. Jake didn't answer. "Jake?" He still didn't answer. He was staring out the window thinking about what Tabitha said to him.

'You ruined my life, Phoenix! You made me this way! It's all your fault, you F***ING FREAK! I HATE YOU, JAKE PHOENIX, I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A CRYBABY! It's all your fault my brother's dead! I blame you for everything that's happened and I'll never forgive you!'

*...Could it be true? Did I really ruin Tabitha's life?* Jake thought to himself.

*Master...* Koganok said.

*Koganok...am...am I evil?*

*What do you mean?*

*Just think about it. Tabitha was right. I did ruin her life. If I didn't get so angry at her and threw that fireball-*

*Then you would've found out the truth.*

*What are you talking about?*

*Tabitha wasn't really your friend, remember? She always hated you. If you didn't find that out when you did, you would probably still be living with your father.*

*I guess you're right but that still didn't give me the right to-*

*You were young and angry back then and you had good reason to be. You couldn't control your powers as well. It wasn't entirely your fault.*

*I guess. I just wish I could change the past. Maybe things could've been different. Maybe Tabitha and I could've been...friends.*

"Jake?" Buttercup asked again. Jake snapped out of it and looked at her with a frown on his face. "What's wrong, Jake? Why do you look upset?"

"No reason, no reason. Yeah, training. Sure, I'm up for it."

"Kick-ass."

"Hey, that's my line." Buttercup smiled at him.

"So when should we start?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm good for right now." Buttercup answered.

"Are you sure you're alright, Buttercup?" Blossom asked. "You took quite a beating today."

"I'm fine. So my sides are a little sore. I've been through worse. You know that, Leader-Girl."

"If you really think you're ok, then let's do it. Professor, can you get the battle simulation ready for us please?"

"Of course." Just as the Professor was about to leave, Buttercup said "Hold on. I'm tired of the same old battle simulations. It's so boring. We need to train differently."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Blossom asked.

"I say we fight each other." Everyone gave Buttercup a weird expression. "What? It's to cover each other's weakness and stuff."

"Huh. Buttercup does kinda have a point. By training with each other, we could figure out each of our weaknesses and try to help each other out with them." Dexter said.

"That's what I'M saying."

"That's...actually not a bad idea." Blossom said.

"See? I can be a genius too, Dorkster."

Dexter growled at her. "I want Buttercup to my opponent!" Everyone gasped at him.

Buttercup slyly grinned at him and said "You're on, Dex. It's about time I got to punch those dumb glasses off your face."

"And I'll finally get back at you for all the insults and pranks you gave me." Dexter slyly grinned back.

"This won't end well, will it?" Bubbles asked.

"Nope. It'll pretty much be a slobberknocker." Jake added.

"Bubbles?" Bell nervously asked.

"Yeah, Bell?"

"I was just thinking; can you be my opponent?"

"Sure. I'd love to." Bubbles smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well I guess that just leaves you against me, Jake." Blossom said.

"Yep. This'll be fun."

"I got to admit: I kinda always wanted to fight you. I want to see what you can do against someone like me."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way. Just to warn you, I won't hold anything back."

"Neither will I. I'm giving it my all."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Both Jake and Blossom grinned at each other and shook hands.

"So it's settled then? Bubbles vs Bell, Blossom vs Jake, and Buttercup vs Dexter?" The Professor asked. All of them nodded in agreement. "Alright then. Follow me to the lab and your training will begin." Everyone followed the Professor down to the lab and he pressed a button on the wall next to a window of a small and empty room. The room slowly turned dark for a quick second before transforming into an empty holographic city that resembled Megaville. "The battle simulation arena is ready to go. Who's going to fight first?"

"I'm fine with Blossom and Jake going in first." Bubbles said.

"Me too. I want to see my man kiss Leader-Girl's butt." Buttercup said.

Blossom growled at her. "Fine! We'll see who get's their butt kicked! Let's go, Jake!" Blossom grabbed Jake's shirt.

"Uh-oh." Jake nervously said. Blossom then opened the door and threw Jake inside. "Whoa-oof! Ow! Blossom, that hurt!" Jake yelled as he landed.

"Get over it, Jake."

"Alright, Blossom. I usually don't hit girls but for you I'll make an exception! You didn't have to just throw me in here like I was a frisbee or something! That was totally uncalled for!"

"Stop your whining already. We're in here to train, not to complain."

"Whatever."

"Alright, you two, listen up." The Professor said over a microphone. "Due to some technical issues, the holographic simulation will only last for about 15 minutes before it has to recharge."

"Oh. Alright Professor! Well that kind of sucks." Blossom said.

"Yeah. It'll take me at least 16 minutes to beat you I bet." Jake slyly smiled.

"You wish, Phoenix."

"Then bring it on, Utonium."

"Alright Blossom and Jake: Fight!" The Professor announced.

Both Jake and Blossom stared each other down with grins on their faces. "What are they both doing just staring at each other?" Buttercup asked.

"I suspect their reading each other." Zim answered.

"What are you talking about, Zimmy?" Bell asked.

"From what I've read in some Earth books, in some forms of combat, when two fighters stare in each other's eyes, they can learn about the other's fighting style. I suppose that's what they are doing now."

"Cool."

Jake and Blossom continued to stare at each other for about three more minutes until Buttercup yelled "Will you guys make a move already?! This is getting boring!" They looked over at Buttercup and scoffed.

"Well, Jake," Blossom said "do you want to make the first move?"

"Ladies first." Jake responded.

"If you insist!" Blossom dashed towards Jake and tried to punch him but he backed up a few steps and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a small explosion ignited right in front of Blossom. She gasped and backed up, coughing a bit from the smoke that appeared after the explosion. Much to Blossom's surprise, Jake jumped out of the dark smoke and tried to punch her back but she successfully dodged it and delivered an uppercut that almost hit Jake but he back flipped away and summoned a stream of fire at her. Blossom flew into the air, dodging the fire just in time, and fired her laser vision at Jake, who blocked it with an invisible force field. Jake struggled to keep Blossom's attack at bay so, with a grunting scream, he pushed the force field up to Blossom. She gasped and flew back a few feet. She saw Jake jump at at her and the two delivered and dodged every punch and kick they gave to each other before Jake went back down. Blossom floated down as well and they were both out of breath. Blossom grinned and said "{Huff} {Huff} Not bad, {Huff} {Huff} Jake. {Huff} You almost got me {Huff} {Huff} with that little explosion."

Jake grinned and chuckled to himself. "{Huff} {Huff} Yep. You didn't even see it coming."

"Nope. Sure didn't."

"This fight is pretty good." Bell said.

"I know. Blossom's giving Jake a run for his money. Who would've thought?" Dexter agreed.

"Let's go, Blossom! You can do it!" Bubbles cheered.

"C'mon, Jake! I know you can beat Blossom!" Buttercup cheered.

"Sounds like we have some fans." Jake smiled.

"Sure does. Ready for round two?" Blossom said.

"You know it and I'm not going easy this time." Jake closed his eyes and his skin turned red. A couple seconds later he opened his eyes and they were red as well. "What's your favorite magic trick, Blossom?"

"Huh? What are you-"

"Mine's the one that goes 'Now you see me..." Jake disappeared without a trace. Blossom looked left and right in order to find him when he suddenly appeared behind her. " 'now you don't.'." Jake whispered. Blossom gasped and turned around fast to find an uppercut aimed to her chin. Blossom grunted in pain as she stepped back and held her chin.

"Cheap shot, Jake. So not cool."

"Hey, we both said we wouldn't hold back."

"True."

"9 minutes left you two." The Professor.

They both nodded and Jake dashed towards Blossom. She flew in the air again and fired a pink energy sphere. Jake jumped out of the way and saw that Blossom had disappeared. "Aren't you a bit old to be playing hide-n-seek, Blossom?"

"Hey, you did it first." Blossom's voice echoed. Jake looked up and saw Blossom sitting on the roof of a building sticking her tongue at him.

"Why are you up there?! Too scared to fight down here?!"

"What's you excuse?! Too scared to come after me from up here?!"

"I know what you're trying to do! I bet by the time I get up there you have a sneak attack waiting for me!"

"Maybe! Maybe not! You'll never know unless you come up here!"

"Fine! I'll humor you!" Jake then teleported next to Blossom who flew back. "Don't run now. I'm just getting...what the hell?" Jake found that he couldn't move his feet. They were stuck to the ground. Jake looked down and saw what looked like ping gum on his feet. "What is this stuff?"

"How do you like my Powerpuff Bubblegum? Just a little invention Dexter and I have been working on. Now you're stuck." Blossom grinned.

"I see what you did there. I should've seen it coming. But, then again, you should've seen THIS coming." Jake slowly fizzled away into tiny red sparkles.

"What the-ACH!" went Blossom as Jake kicked her down to the ground.

"Don't you just love clones?" Jake grinned as he landed across from Blossom.

Blossom wobbly got up and glared at Jake. "That's it, Jake! You're going down! Powershot!" Blossom summoned a quick energy blast that hit Jake and sent him flying back. Jake got up and saw Blossom coming. She threw punches and kicks at him and Jake dodged most of them. Jake caught one of the punches and headbutted Blossom, hurting both of them.

"Ow! Why do I keep doing that to myself?!" Jake asked himself.

Blossom shook her head then attempted to attack Jake again but he summoned a small wall of fire to block her. She blew it away with ease and found Jake had vanished again. Blossom looked behind her and saw Jake again and he punched her stomach. Blossom grabbed her stomach in pain for a quick second but recovered. Jake tried to punch her again but she moved out of the way and delivered a swift kick to Jake's leg. Instead of falling backswords like Blossom thought he would, Jake used his momentum to perform a pele kick to Blossom's shoulder and neck, knocking her down to one knee. She clenched her fists in anger and growled to herself.

"Are you alright, Blossom?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine!" Blossom punched Jake in the chest and sent him flying back. "I'm ending this!" Blossom concentrated her energy into a big pink ball in front of her.

"Uh-oh. Blossom's lost it." Buttercup said.

"Is that bad?" Dexter asked.

"The last time Blossom lost her cool she almost killed some robbers after they accidentally hurt Bubbles. Broke one of the robber's arm. It wasn't pretty."

"Oh boy. Something tells me this won't end well."

Jake got up and and did the same thing: concentrated his energy into a big fireball over his head. "Alright then! If you're gonna be like that, then I'll just end this too!"

"Not if I end it first!"

"You're on! Lava Burst Attack, fire!" Jake then hurled the massive fireball to Blossom.

" Ultra Shine Attack, go!" Blossom fired the massive energy ball.

The two attacks collided with one another, causing a giant explosion to occur. A giant wall of smoke surround the simulation room. Everyone gasped and began to get worried. "Are...are they alright?" Bubbles asked with fear in her voice.

After a few minutes of utter silence there was a beep and the simulation room turned dark. "What happened? I can't see them." Buttercup said.

"The time limit is up. The room needs to recharge." The Professor explained.

"But Blossom and Jake are still inside. What if they're-" Suddenly they all heard three knocks on the metal door between the lab and the simulation room. The Professor opened the door and a lot of smoke entered the room, making everyone cough. Once the smoke cleared, Jake and Blossom, who were covered from head to toe with smoke, entered the lab. "Jake! Blossom! You guys are alright!"

"Yep. We good. We'll just {blows some smoke out of his mouth} call it a draw for now." Jake wobbly said.

"Yeah. {blows some smoke out of her mouth} What Jake said. Night-night." Blossom wobbly added before falling back and fainting. Jake quickly fainted as well.

"Well...that just happened." Zim said.

After some time, Blossom awoke in the living room. She sat up on the couch and rubbed her head. "Oh man. What happened?" she asked.

"You and Jake knocked each other out. That's what happened, Leader-Girl." Buttercup said.

"Really? All I remember was our attacks hitting each other and a big flash of smoke then nothing. Where is Jake anyway?"

"I'm down here." Blossom looked down and saw Jake laying on an inflatable bed.

"Oh. There you are. Didn't see you there."

"It's ok. That was a pretty good training session, Blossom. We ought to do that again sometime. You're a great training partner."

Blossom blushed and said "Thanks. You're a great training partner as well. Sorry I lost my composure back there."

"It's cool. It was kind of funny seeing you mad like that." Jake smiled.

"Shuddup." Blossom smiled.

"That was an interesting bout. You two were pretty much evenly matched." Dexter said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see you guys fight again." Bell said.

"Neither can I. But, next time, I'M going to win." Blossom grinned.

"Yeah right. If you won it would've been by pure luck." Jake grinned.

"You want to test that theory out, Demon Boy?"

"Anytime you're ready, Pinky."

"Alright, you two, that's enough. You'll face each other again another time. It's time for Buttercup and Dexter to train now. The simulation room is up and running again." The Professor explained.

"Yes! It's about time! Get ready, Dorkster, 'cause I'm sending you to mars!" Buttercup said.

"A highly unlikely theory, Buttercup. It will be in my intentions to, as LL Cool J said, knock you out." Dexter explained as he adjusted his glasses.

"Keep on talking, bookworm. I'll just enjoy shutting you up even more."

"I would say the same to you as well."


	20. Dexter vs Buttercup

After Jake and Blossom dusted off the smoke that was on them, everyone entered the lab and Dexter and Buttercup enter the battle simulation room and the door automatically closes behind them. The Professor pushes a button that changes the room into the holographic Megaville. "Alright Dexter and Buttercup. The same stipulation applies like with Jake and Blossom, only this time you have 30 minutes to train instead of 15. Understood?" he asks over a microphone.

"Indeed." Dexter answered.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with, Dorkster." Buttercup grinned.

"This is a fight I've always wanted to see." Jake said.

"I know, right? It's about time we saw who's the better fighter. Who do you think will win?" Blossom commented.

"I think Dexter's going to win." Bubbles answered.

"I don't know if I can agree with you on that, Bubbles. Dexter's my friend, and he's my brother and all, but let's face it; he's so dead." Jake said.

"Don't say that Jake. Dexter might pull out a win. You never know."

"You're probably right Bubbles."

"...I call 20 bucks on Buttercup." Blossom wagered.

"Yeah, me too." Bell said.

"Agreed." Zim said.

"Oh hell yeah." Jake said.

Bubbles scoffed in disbelief. "Way to have some faith in Dexter. I can't believe you guys. Dexter can still win. You guys are being real meanies."

"Sorry, Bubbles." they all apologized.

"Alright." The Professor said. "Dexter and Buttercup: fight!"

Buttercup immediately dashed towards Dexter and tried to punch him in the face but Dexter moved and backed away. Buttercup stayed on him with a fury of punches which, to everyone's surprise, Dexter dodged everyone of them with ease. Buttercup stopped her attack for a second and backed up. "Ok. What's going on here? I'm using super speed but I can't land a single punch on you. What's up with that, Dorkster?" Buttercup asked.

"I modified my glasses so that abilities such as super speed will seem like normal speed to me." Dexter explained.

"Pff. Cheater."

Dexter grinned. "What's the matter, Buttercup? YOU'RE the one with super powers. You should be able to tear me apart atom by atom."

"Don't mock me, Einstein. You may be smart but that'll only get you so far."

"Then prove me wrong."

"You asked for it!" Buttercup dashed to him again. Dexter quickly pressed a button on his coat and his Battle Suit was equipped to him (if you don't know what I'm talking about, just look at page 11 on Bleedman's PPGD. You'll know what I mean). Dexter's mechanical arm blocked Buttercup's punch. "You're going to use that stupid thing again? Get something new."

"As the saying goes: 'If it isn't broken, don't fix it'."

"Are you going to fight or just bore me to death with your dumb quotes?"

"If you insist." Dexter grabbed Buttercup's arm and threw her over his shoulder. She landed on her feet and Dexter ran towards her. He attempted to punch her but she moved out of the way and kicked his chest, sending him sliding back a few feet.

"Is that the best you got?" Buttercup smirked.

"I don't know. You tell me." Dexter took out a button and pressed it. Buttercup then felt a surge of electricity flow through her body.

"GAH! What the hell?!" she painfully grunted.

"Remember when I hurled you over my shoulder? I secretly stuck an electric shocker on your arm. Check if you don't believe me."

Buttercup checked and saw a tiny device that resembled a 'D' stuck on her arm. She took it off and the surge of electricity stopped. "Damn it! You're gonna pay for that, Dexter!"

"I doubt that."

"Doubt this!" Buttercup fires a green energy ball that Dexter blocked with both of his hands. When the ball exploded, Dexter staggered back a bit from the impact but quickly recovered. Once his guard was down, Buttercup dashed to him and delivered a clothesline to the genius. Dexter quickly got up but was forced back to the ground by another of Buttercup's clotheslines. One more clothesline sent Dexter down when he got up again. Dexter got up dazed and tried to punch Buttercup but she ducked under his attack and grabbed him from from behind. She delivered three suplexes and threw him high in the air. Dexter fell to the ground with a loud thud. He laid there motionless for a bit save with some moaning. "Ha! How do you like me now, dork?" Buttercup smirked. She walked over to Dexter who was seemingly unconscious. Suddenly his robotic hand grabbed hold of Buttercup's ankle. "What the-"

"I like you THIS much!" Dexter said as he quickly got up an threw Buttercup up in the air. Buttercup straightened herself out and saw Dexter flying up to her but it was too late for her to react as Dexter's fist connected across Buttercup's jaw that sent her flying. Dexter stayed on her as he punched her across her jaw again and sent her flying the other way. He flew to her and kicked her head down to the ground. Buttercup wobbly got to her feet and growled to herself. Dexter landed across from her and she dashed towards him. She tried to punch him in the face but received a brutal uppercut to her stomach instead. Buttercup's ribs still haven't fully healed from her bout with Tabitha so you can imagine how Buttercup felt. She lost most of her breath and her pupils were really tiny from the pain. She grabbed her stomach, fell to her knees, and almost coughed her lungs out. Dexter got worried and said "Oh geez! I'm sorry, Buttercup. I had forgotten that your stomach is still injured. Are you alright?" She tried to answer him but the pain in her gut was too much. "Listen, we can train another time if you prefer to heal."

"No!" she mustered to strength to yell. "I'm...{cough} I'm fine, alright? Stop being such a worried wart. I'm ok."

"But you can't even stand, Buttercup."

"Oh yeah? Watch me. Ugh!" Buttercup slowly got up to her feet, much to Dexter's surprise. "There. Ya see? Perfectly fine." Buttercup was still slightly bent over, though she did try her hardest to make it seem that she was alright.

"What's got you so determined, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I need to get stronger so I can beat Tabitha the next time we fight. When I saw Bell almost die, I was angry with myself because I was too weak to even defend myself. I feel as though I was the one responsible for Bell risking her life to save mine. I don't ever want to feel that way again. Also, I need to prove to myself that I can beat her but the only way I can do that is if I become better. So, please, don't worry hold back. Ok, Dexter?" Dexter was a bit speechless. It was really rare to see Buttercup pour her heart out like this. It was even more rare to hear Buttercup call Dexter by his actual name and not an insult. In a way, Dexter had some new found respect for the girl that always bullied him. He chuckled to himself, much to Buttercup's confusion. "What's so funny?"

"I'll tell you after our training is done."

"Fine. Oh, and Dexter?"

"Yes?"

"...Thanks for worrying about me."

"...You're welcome."

"But you do know I'm going to get you back for that low blow, right?"

"You can try."

"Then enough talk!" Buttercup and Dexter traded punches and kicks with each other; both of them weren't holding back.

"This is going even more exciting than I thought." Jake said.

"I know. Dexter and Buttercup are really giving it their all. I can't tell you'll win now." Bell agreed.

"Yay Dexter! You can win this!" Blossom and Bubbles cheered.

* * *

"Hey, Dr. Flame Head!" Tabitha yelled as she barged in on Dr. X while he was working on the Container.

"How many times must I say this? My name is Dr. X, not Dr. Flame Head, Dr. Four-Eyes, Dr. Annoying Orange, or any other name you call me." he answered.

"Shut up and listen! I seriously could've killed the samurai AND Jake if you didn't butt in! You had no right to interfere!"

"{Sigh} Must I really explain this again? For starters, you and Jake have IMMORTAL demon souls within yourselves, thus making you both IMMORTAL on some levels. If you were to fight Jake right now it would be a never ending struggle between you two. That is why I am working on his Demon Container so that you can extract his demon soul that is inside of him. Second, the samurai's sword is not of this Earth. It was forged by Gods making it a Godly weapon; the only thing that can kill someone like you. Seeing as how the samurai had the katana on your throat in an matter of seconds, you would've most likely been killed had I not stepped in."

"Bulls $#! He just got a lucky shot!"

"Really? So I suppose the cuts on both of your arms and your leg are 'lucky shots' as well?"

Tabitha growled and her skin and eyes turned red. "Shut the hell up! I WILL kill him! You'll see!"

"No need to get upset. I was just-"

"Whatever!" Tabitha calmed herself down as her skin and eyes went back to normal.

"Anyway, was there something you needed? I'm busy at the moment."

"You bet your flamed headed ass I need something! I'm pissed off-"

"Really? I couldn't guess that." X sarcastically said.

"and I need to blow off some steam! Are your Cluster bitches here yet?! I need a practice dummy!"

"The Clusters will arrive in a matter of days."

"Well I need a someone to beat up and you're the only person left in this s&# hole. So let's get to it, doc! You and me, right now!"

"{Chuckle} You humans are so funny."

"I wasn't joking!"

"I will not fight you, but there is someone, or something else you can relent your anger on instead."

"Huh? There's another person here?"

"Not a person, a robot. XJ-9 can be your 'practice dummy'."

"The hell is an 'XJ-9'?"

"A state-of-the-art gynoid automaton created by Dr. Noreen Wakeman five years ago. She protected the world for some time until Bell captured her. XJ-9 is part of the trade I am making with Vexus, XJ-9's greatest enemy."

"Well where is she?"

"If you will follow me please." Dr. X stopped working on the Container and excited his room with Tabitha following him. After a minute of wandering, X opens a door and they both enter the large room. When Dr. X turned on the lights, Tabitha saw a deactivated Jenny hanging on a wall with wires coming out of her back. "This is XJ-9, also known as Jenny to her friends."

"Huh. She actually look kinda pretty for a robot. So does her mother know that she's here?"

"Indeed. Dr. Wakemen was there when Bell incapacitated XJ-9. Dr. Wakemen is still a prisoner on Vexus' space craft."

"Sick. Wake her up so I can put her back to sleep." Tabitha grinned.

Dr. X nodded and pressed a button that detached the wires on Jenny and she fell to the ground with a thud. X walked up to her and removed what looked like a tick-like machine from the back of Jenny's head. "The Deactivation Bug is off of her now. She'll awaken in a few minutes. In the meantime, let's go to the old training room. X lifted Jenny up and walked out of the room with Tabitha following him. They then entered a a very large room. The room was built like it was made to become a colosseum for gladiators. "Welcome to the training room. You can blow off some steam against XJ-9 in here." X threw Jenny to the middle of the room and turned to walk away. Before he did, he instructed to Tabitha "Try not to destroy her please."

"No promises." X just sighed then walked out of the room. Tabitha walked up to the deactivated Jenny and tapped her foot against her head. "Pff. A useless pile of junk like you protected the world huh? Pathetic. I REALLY hope your at least my time." She continued to tap her foot against Jenny's head until she heard a light humming noise. "Hmm? What's the noise?"

"...XJ-9 unit reactivating...memory rebooting..." Jenny said in an robotic voice.

"So you're finally waking up. It's about time."

"...memory rebooting complete...{GASP}!" Jenny sat up quickly and observed her surroundings. "I remember everything. I remember Bell and Dr. X attacking my mom and I. I tried to hold off Bell but she was too powerful. I remember being on the ground, watching mom being taken away by Clusters."

"Well good for you."

Jenny looked at Tabitha and asked "Who are you?"

"Name's Tabitha Goodwin. Remember it well, sweetheart, because you're about to remember THIS." Tabitha forced Jenny up and kneed her in the stomach then punched her to a wall.

Jenny growled under her breath and said "What the hell was that for?!"

"What's the matter? Did I make the wittle robot cwanky?"

"Shut up!" Jenny's arm turned into a laser and fired it at Tabitha. The blast caused an explosion where Tabitha stood. Jenny grinned as she thought she had at least knocked out Tabitha. She was sorely mistaken. Tabitha was still there untouched. "What the? How is that even possib-HURGH!" Jenny was caught off guard as Tabitha teleported in front of Jenny and delivered a vicious uppercut to the robot's stomach.

"You chose a bad day to be reactivated. I've been in a bad mood all day and beating the robotic S# % out of you may just be the kind of therapy I need. This is going to be fun." Tabitha said with a wicked grin.

* * *

It's been almost 22 minutes since Buttercup and Dexter have trained with each other. Both are battle damaged, out of breath, and Dexter's battle suit was destroyed so he's now using his power gauntlets. "Feeling a bit fatigued yet, Buttercup?" Dexter grinned.

"You wish, Dex. I'm just getting started." Buttercup grinned back.

"Man, this fight is off the hook. I don't know who'll win now." Jake said.

"This fight has been intersecting." Zim agreed.

"I still think Buttercup will win this though." Bell said.

"There is a possibility that Dexter may win if Buttercup does something that'll REALLY get Dexter mad." Jake said.

"What's that?"

"Watch and hopes that she does it."

Buttercup and Dexter ran towards each other and held each other's hands trying to test their strength. Buttercup, being a Powerpuff Girl, got the better of Dexter in a mere 2 seconds and kicked Dexter's stomach. He backed up and threw a computer mouse at her. "Really? A mouse? You're gonna have to do better than that." Buttercup said as she hit the mouse with her heat vision. The mouse was destroyed, but 3 Dexterangs were coming at her now. "Crap." Buttercup flew in the air to avoid the Dexterangs but they were heat seeking so they followed her. She flew as fast as she could but they were still on her trail. She turned around and destroyed them all with an energy blast, only to have a small rocket head towards her now. She grunted in frustration and flew away from the rocket. She flew towards Dexter and teleported away from him, making the rocket seem to hit him instead. The explosion from the rocket made Blossom gasp in fear, but she sigh with relief when she saw Deter's force field that came from his gauntlets block the rocket's path.

Dexter dropped the force field and looked around for Buttercup. "Hmm. I wonder where she- Ach!" Dexter was caught off guard when Buttercup teleported behind him and put him in a sleeper hold.

"Ha, ha! That was too easy." Buttercup smirked.

"Yep. He's down now. Not even Dexter can get out of a hold like that against a Powerpuff Girl." Bubbles said.

"Oh no." Blossom said.

*If Buttercup can just do what I think she'll do, then maybe Dexter can win this with one lucky blow.* Jake thought to himself.

*You are rooting for the young genius, master? I would've thought that you'd be on Buttercup's side since you two are in love with each other.* Koganok said.

*I was on Buttercup's side but I kinda want to see Dexter get back at her for all the stuff she's said and done to him.*

*Humans are so confusing.*

"Well, well, well," Buttercup smirked "looks like I win this fight, eh Dex?" Dexter tried his best to make Buttercup let go of the sleeper but she was too strong. Little by little, Dexter's breathing got my short and he felt light headed. He slowly started to become limp. "While you're going to La-La Land,"

"Here it comes." Jake eagerly said.

"it wouldn't hurt if I just took your glasses as my trophy." Buttercup touched Dexter's glasses and, in an instant, Dexter found the strength to break Buttercup's hold and then, {WHAM!}, he delivered a rocketing uppercut under her chin. Buttercup was literally lifted up 12 feet in the air from the punch and landed to the ground with circles in her eyes. Buttercup was unconscious.

"Don't ever...EVER...touch the glasses." Dexter said as he adjusted them.

Everyone, save for Jake who was laughing his ass off, was speechless. "Did...did I just see what I thought I saw? Did Dexter just really knock out Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

"I see it, but I don't believe it." Bubbles said.

"That was...unexpected." Bell said.

"You can say that again." Zim said.

"Uh...good work Dexter. You won." The Professor said over the microphone. "Can you pick up Buttercup and bring her back here please?"

"I'll do it, Professor." Jake said.

"Alright then. Never mind, Dexter. Jake will do it."

"Understood."

Dexter put away his gauntlets and walked out of the training simulation room then Jake entered. He stood over Buttercup, who was conscious now, and said "Now why'd you have to touch his glasses? You know good and well what happens when someone touches them. Did you not see my past about when someone did?"

"I forgot." Buttercup grinned.

"Well, be that as it may, I only have one thing to say to you."

"What's that?"

"...You got knocked the fugg out." Jake smiled and made Buttercup giggle. "Come on." Jake lifted Buttercup bride style and carried her out of the room.

They all went up the stairs and the Professor got an ice pack for Buttercup. "Thank you Professor." she said.

"No problem, Buttercup."

"That was, by far, the most epic fight I've seen, y'all. Dex, congratulations." Jake said.

"Thank you, J.P. I have to admit I thought I was going to lose. I surly would have if Buttercup hadn't touched my glasses."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in, Dorky." Buttercup said.

"I would never do that."

"That reminds me; what were you laughing about earlier?"

"Well...I was just thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"You have...never been that open or nice to me. I suppose that just caught me off guard."

"Oh. I've never said this before but..."

"But...?"

"Well, Dexter, the only reason I call you names and make fun of you all the time is because I'm a bit jealous of you."

"You're jealous of me? Elaborate."

"It's just that you're so smart and I can't even get a solid B in my classes. Then I see you getting A++'s like it's nothing and I guess I was jealous of how smart you are. I bet I sound stupid, huh?"

"...No. I never would've thought of it that way before. I'm sorry you felt that way."

"No, I'm sorry for all those jokes I've done to you. You never deserved it. I'm sorry, Dexter."

The room was quiet for a second until Dexter said "If you want, I can tutor you after school. I'm sure you can get A+'s in no time."

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course, you stupid girl."

Buttercup smiled and did something that even shocked herself: she hugged Dexter. "Thanks, Dexter. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."


End file.
